Les Pères Noëls
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint envoie un SMS à Pietro pour savoir ce qu'il peut offrir à Wanda. Les deux hommes ont une brillante idée. Faire une liste de Noël et cela va vivement les rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit. Je suis en retard de quelques mois mais joyeux Noël à tous. Lol.**

 **Titre:** Les pères Noëls

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, les autres Avengers.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating: K+** pour le langage et les circonstances.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint envoie un SMS à Pietro pour savoir ce qu'il peut offrir à Wanda. Les deux hommes ont une brillante idée. Faire une liste de Noël et cela va vivement les rapprocher.

Les SMS en gras sont ceux des expéditeurs. (Les expéditeurs sont entre deux astérisques)

Ceux normaux sont de Clint.

Clint/ **les autres.**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre un**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **11/12/2015: prologue**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il vient de terminer sa mission, enfin la partie de son boulot. Il est dans un fourgon du shield et attend encore quelques agents puis il pourra enfin repartir vers le tarmac où un quinjet l'attend. Il profite de cet instant de battement pour regarder sa liste de Noël, seul les cadeaux de ses enfants et de son ex épouse y sont inscrit. Il a quelques idées pour Natasha et Steve. Il pense avoir trouvé le cadeau de Pietro, il liste les prénoms restants et note quelques idées puis, décide de mener son enquête en envoyant un message à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

16.32: Sais-tu ce que je peux offrir à ta soeur?

 **16.32: Aucunes idées.**

16.33: Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup.

 **16.33: Propose-moi des choses.**

16.33: Quel genre de choses?

1 **6.34: Idées de cadeaux.**

16.35: Ah OK lol. Euh... bijoux? Sac à main, vêtement, livre...

 **16.35: Bijoux, elle en a plein. Sac à main, pourquoi pas... À voir le style du sac. Vêtement c'est chaud. Livre, je connais même pas le nom de son auteur préféré.**

 **16.38: PS: tu pensais à quoi comme proposition ?**

16.39: À rien de particulier... Donc partant pour le sac. C'est quoi son style?

 **16.40: Sac cool.**

16.40: Ça m'aide beaucoup.

 **18.40: Tu radotes vieillard.**

 **16.44: Et à moi tu m'offres quelques chose?**

16.44: Évidemment.

 **16.45: C'est quoi?**

16.45: Ah ah...

 **16.45: Clint !**

16.45: Pietro !

 **16.46: Vieux chnoc. :-P**

* * *

La porte du fourgon s'ouvre soudainement, deux agents s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Il range son portable et démarre en direction de l'aéroport. Il réfléchit encore, un sac pour Wanda c'est finalement une bonne idée. Il a bien fait de demander l'avis du gamin.

L'équipe du Shield arrive sur le tarmac vers 17h15. Ils s'installent tous, Clint lance la procédure de décollage. C'était une mission assez tranquille, deux agents devaient s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment et récupérer des données. Clint servait de superviseur et de pilote par la même occasion. Le décollage peut enfin commencer.

Il met le pilotage automatique aussitôt que le jet soit à une vitesse de croisière correct et est assez haut puis rejoint les autres.

Il débrief avec eux, en leur notifiant ce qu'ils ont bien fait et ce qui n'a pas été fait correctement. Heureusement aujourd'hui tout s'est bien déroulé. Il reprend ensuite le poste de pilotage pendant que les agents se reposent. Il en profite pour ressortir son téléphone. Il sourit au message "vieux chnoc".

* * *

 ***Pietro***

18.35: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux chnoc?

 **18.35: Mince, je t'ai contrarié ?**

18.36: Non.

 **18.36: Je pensais.**

18.36: Pourquoi?

 **18.36: Ça fait deux heures que tu réponds plus**.

18.37: Je bosse moi gamin.

 **18.37: Mais moi aussi.**

18.37: Menteur.

 **18.38: Mdrrr. T'es où?**

18.38: Quinjet. Je rentre au bercail.

 **18.39: Cool...**

18.39: Ça veut pas dire que j'ai fini.

 **18.39: T'as encore du taf?**

18.39: Rapports.

 **18.40: Ah... Sinon quoi de neuf?**

18.40: Ben rien... Sauf que je fais la liste des cadeaux **.**

 **18.40: Raconte-moi tout.**

18.41: Pas question

 **18.41: Pourquoi?**

18.41: Comme ça. Petit curieux.

 **18.42: T'en as pour combien de temps**

18.42: Pour?

 **18.42: Tes rapports?**

18.43: J'en sais rien. Une ou deux heures.

 **18.43: Tu vas rentrer pour vingt heures donc. Un film? Tu choisis**

18.43: Euh... Je suis pas encore arrivé au Shield.

 **18.44: En attendant je peux t'emmerder par SMS donc ça me va.**

18.44: Mais tu m'emmerdes pas.

 **18.45: Ah merde. XD**

18.45: Lol. Et toi quoi de neuf?

 **18.45: Rien... Je m'emmerde sans toi ici.**

18.45: Comme c'est mignon... Je te manque tant que ça?

 **18.45: Sans commentaire...**

18.46: Je te re après... Je lance la procédure d'atterrissage.

 **18.46: OK.**

* * *

Il lui faut près de 20 minutes pour atterrir et débrief tout de même avec Maria Hill puis rejoint la salle de rédaction.

Il est déjà 19h30, lorsqu'il s'assoit et ouvre son PC. Il commence la rédaction et tente de se dépêcher, il commence à en avoir marre de cette longue journée. Il a envie de se poser au QG devant un bon film. Il tape aussi vite son rapport qu'il le peut, puis son téléphone le fait décrocher de son écran.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **20.41: Tu t'es cassé le pouce?**

20.44: Mon pouce est occupé à taper mon rapport.

 **20.45: Oh... désolé de t'avoir dérangé.**

20.46: Tu me déranges pas c'est juste que j'essaye de finir au plus vite.

 **20.46: T'en as marre?**

20.47: Ouais et kill Bill m'attend.

 **20.47: Kill Bill?**

20.47: C'est le film que j'ai choisis.

 **20.48: Pizza?**

20.49: Je passe les prendre.

 **20.49: OK, je te laisse, à toute.**

* * *

Il inspire un bon coup, regarde l'heure et termine au plus vite ce maudit rapport. Il corrige les fautes et l'envoie. Il prend aussitôt la direction du parking et envoie un message à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

21.25: Je décolle, je passe prendre les pizzas. Tu veux quoi?

 **21.25: Oranaise.**

* * *

Il grimpe dans la bagnole et fonce à la pizzeria. Fermée. Il soupire longuement avant de tenter d'en trouver une deuxième. Mais c'est le même résultat, fermée également. "Bon... On mangera autre-chose." Se dit-il.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

21.44: la pizzeria est fermée. Je passe te prendre. On va au fast food.

 **21.45: OK.**

* * *

Il prend aussitôt la route du QG.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

21.57: je suis en bas.

* * *

Pietro s'engouffre dans la bagnole, Clint sourit.

\- C'est mort pour Kill Bill, je crois.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris. Lâche le jeune.

\- KFC? Propose Clint.

\- Ouaip. Dit seulement Pietro. "Alors ça avance cette liste?" Demande innocemment le gosse.

\- Pas trop. Marmonna Clint.

\- Moi aussi. Avoue le jeune. Le silence s'engouffre dans la voiture pendant près de 5 minutes Clint le rompt.

\- Tu vas lui offrir quoi à ta soeur? Demande-t-il.

\- Un pendentif. Murmure Pietro.

\- Je pensais qu'elle en avait plein, de bijoux. Dit Clint en riant.

\- C'est un pendentif spécial. Avoue Pietro

\- Oh... Tu pourras m'aider pour le sac? J'espère que Nath ou quelqu'un d'autre n'achetera pas un sac aussi. Lâche Clint en grimaçant. Ils sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers le fast food.

\- Au pire, elle en aura deux. Et puis personne ne connait ma soeur mieux que moi, elle va adorer ton sac. Crois-moi. Annonce Pietro souriant. Ils se dirigent vers la borne et commande leur menu, puis attendent au comptoir.

\- J'ai pas encore acheté son sac. Déclare Clint.

\- Oui mais, je te montrerais son genre de sac. Dit le gosse.

\- D'accord. Fit Clint en voyant leur commande arriver.

\- T'as déjà acheté quelques cadeaux? Demande Pietro en suivant le plus vieux vers une table.

\- Non... J'ai une liste... Lâche Clint.

\- Faudra que tu m'aides ... Je les connais pas trop. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Je comprends. Lâche Clint. Les deux hommes entament leur hamburger. Le silence est de mise. Tout deux se délectent de leur menu, puis Clint reprend la conversation.

\- Le plus dur c'est de trouver quelques choses que personne d'autre trouvera. Dit-il seulement.

\- Il faudrait presque faire une liste par personne, tu sais... Enfin... Genre une liste "cadeau pour Wanda." Et chacun note ce qu'ils achètent. Propose Pietro.

\- Pas con... Et faire ça pour tout le monde du coup. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais. Au pire on le met en place nous-même. Propose encore le gamin.

\- Attend, je note. Déclare Clint. Il sort son téléphone pendant que Pietro débarrasse leurs plateaux.

* * *

 ***Brouillon.***

23.07: Liste de cadeau Wanda.

Pietro: pendentif

Clint: sac à main.

* * *

\- Oh putain il est déjà 23h ça passe vite... Bon, allez, rentrons à la maison. Lâche Clint en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu taf demain?

\- Oui... Et toi?

\- Entraînement demain matin au QG. Et cours sur les nouvelles technologies au Shield l'aprem. Lâche le gosse en entrant dans la bagnole.

\- Coooool. Dit Clint en démarrant.

\- Tu te fous de moi là. Demande le jeune.

\- Un peu... Dit Clint en riant.

Le silence revient, Clint met de la musique. La digestion n'est jamais facile. Ils mettent 15 minutes à peine pour rentrer. Clint se gare dans le parking.

\- Merci pour le dîner, c'était sympa. Ça fait du bien de sortir et de parler un peu d'autre chose que du boulot... Marmonne le gosse en descendant.

\- Ouais c'est sûr. N'hésite pas. Lâche Clint en se dirigeant vers les chambres. "Bonne nuit Pietro." Dit le plus vieux avant d'aller vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Murmura le gosse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, les amis, nous sommes lundi, c'est l'heure du hawksilver. Gros bisous à vous et bon début de semaine.**

 **Val:** c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt proches. Enfin Pietro à l'air charmé par Clint depuis des lustres et Clint n'est pas dupe. J'espère que la suite te combleras. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Deryous:** Hey oui mon hawksilver est de retour! Moi je veux des cadeaux! Je veux Clint sur un plateau d'argent porté par Tony, Pietro, Steve et Bucky. Et Loki qui tiens le papier cadeau. Oui je sais, j'en demande de trop.

Merci pour les non commentaires.

XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre deux**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **12/12/2015: Wanda.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est au boulot, dans son bureau quand il reçoit un message de la part de Wanda.

 ***Wanda***

 **10.21: Hello Clint, super idée pour la liste de cadeau.**

 **Pietro: Comics édition limité.**

 **Nath: Mallette maquillage**

 **Tony: Foulard soie**

 **Vision: ?**

 **Clint: ?**

 **Steve: Mallette crayon**

 **Sam: Chapeau de cowboy.**

 **Rhodey: ?**

 **PS: ta liste a été envoyée à Pietro ;)**

10.22: Cool. On fera un truc avec ton frère pour mettre en place ça.

 ***Pietro***

10.23: Bon, ta soeur a envoyé sa liste va falloir qu'on mette sérieusement en place un truc. Ça va devenir le bordel par sms.

 **10.23: Il faut que tout le monde envoie sa liste définitive. Et on verra comment on fera.**

10.24: Je suis dans la merde. Ma liste n'est pas finie.

 **10.24: Tout, au moins une partie de la liste.**

 **10.24: soit, on fait la liste genre. Clint offre sac à main à Wanda. Soit, on fait l'inverse.**

10.24: Liste cadeau pour Wanda: Clint sac à main?

 **10.25: Oui voilà.**

10.25: Ouais, ça serait plus simple.

 **10.25: Quel idée qu'on a eut.**

10.25: Prochaine fois, on se taira.

 **10.25: C'est clair. On devrait faire comme ça.**

10.26: Tu manges où ce midi?

 **10.26: Je sais pas et toi?**

10.26: Shield.

 **10.26: OK. Ben, Shield alors.**

10.26: Ça sera plus simple.

 **10.27: Oui.**

Clint reprend ses petites affaires: Mise en place d'une mission. Il a hâte qu'il soit l'heure du déjeuner. Il a faim, est fatigué et le fait d'avoir parler avec Pietro lui fait beaucoup de bien. Il envoie un mail à tout le monde pour leur informer de leur idée. Presque tous répondent positivement. Les autres ne tarderont pas à le faire.

Il reçoit un message de Pietro.

 ***Pietro***

 **11.49: je suis au self.**

11.50: j'arrive.

Il ferme tout ses dossiers et rejoint son ami. Les deux hommes se serrent la main puis passent au self. La discussion démarre aussitôt assis à table.

\- J'ai envoyé un mail à tout le monde, certains m'ont répondu. Lâche tout d'abord Clint.

\- Cool. Dit seulement le sokovien.

\- Ça va être le bordel n'empêche... dans quoi on s'est fourré. Marmonne l'archer.

\- C'est clair. Dit Pietro en ricanant.

Clint reçoit un SMS de la vision. "Vision vient de m'envoyer un mail. Il offre un set serviette, peignoir à tout le monde... Et une montre-collier à ta soeur. "

\- OK. Je crois, je vais acheter des conneries. Déclare le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Tu peux. Moi, j'ai à peu près tout les cadeaux en tête.

\- Dis...

\- J'ai pensé à des revolvers de collection pour Nath... Lâche Clint. Le jeune ricane. "Mais rigole pas... Elle va adorer. Je la connais. À Steve, je vais lui acheter un nouveau bloc dessin. Je sais pas quoi d'autre. À Tony un porte bouteille original. Toi aussi, j'ai trouvé. Il reste plus que Rhodey, Vision et Sam." Ajoute Clint.

\- Il faut faire une liste par personne. Lance Pietro.

\- On s'occupe de qui en premier... Ta soeur? Propose Clint.

\- OK. Tu note? Demande Pietro.

\- Ouais. Clint sort son téléphone et écris un brouillon.

 ***Brouillon 2***

12.34: Cadeau pour Wanda.

Clint: sac à main.

Pietro: pendentif.

Vision: montre pendentif.

Tony:

Steve:

Sam:

Rhodey:

Nath:

 ***Message multiple. Nath; Rhodey; Sam; Steve; Tony***

12.41: Qu offres-tu à Wanda pour Noël?

\- Et voilà je leur ai envoyé un message multiple. Ajoute Clint.

\- On a dix jours maxi.

\- Oui... Il va vraiment falloir s'activer. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas traîner à répondre. Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- Sinon ça va? Demande Pietro pour entamer la conversation.

\- Ça va ... Les listes de Noël, ça me gonfle mais bon... soupir Clint.

\- Tu as trouvé pour tes enfants?

\- Lila veut une maison de poupée. Cooper, un jeu vidéo. Nathy, un mobile et Laura une sorbetière.

\- Une sorbetière? Lâche Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a demandé l'année dernière. Se justifie Clint. "Lila adore les glaces." Ajoute t'il en souriant.

\- Pareil, je comprends ta fille. Lâche le gosse en riant.

\- Vous êtes des gourmands. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Non. Se braque le gosse.

\- C'était pas une question, c'est une affirmation... Ajoute Clint, ce qui fait grimacer Pietro. "C'est pas un reproche." Ajoute t'il ensuite. Les deux hommes entament leurs desserts puis Clint reprends. " T'as quelques chose de prévu ce soir? Tu finis à quel heure d'ailleurs?"

\- Euh... 17h30. Marmonne Pietro.

\- OK... je devrais finir dans ces eaux là aussi. On se rejoint ici à 18h? Comme ça on mettra à jour nos listes.

\- OK. Dit Pietro souriant.

\- On passera à la pizzeria avant de rentrer. Propose Clint.

\- Toujours Kill Bill? Demande Pietro.

\- T'aime pas?

\- Je suis pas Tarantino. Avoue Pietro.

\- Kubrick ? Propose Clint à nouveau.

\- Non plus... Tu regardes que des trucs hard? Lance Pietro en grimaçant.

\- J'aime bien oui...

\- OK pour Kill Bill. Prochaine fois je choisi. Annonce Pietro.

\- D'accord. Bon, allez ... Il se fait l'heure d'y retourner. Soupir Clint.

\- Ouais moi aussi. J'ai cours à 13h15.

\- À toute à l'heure. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- À toute.

 ***Pietro***

 **15.46: Tu crois ça plairait un porte clefs avec une cartouche de 6 mm pour Natasha?**

15.46: Sûrement.

15.46: T'es pas en cours toi?

 **15.47: Si... Je m'emmerde.**

15.47: C'est important tes cours.

 **15.47: Le cours est moue. Et la prof... Pffff.**

15.47: ?

 **15.48: Il pourrait mettre des profs plus jeunes ou plus agréables à regarder.**

15.48: C'est pas la prof qui fait que le cours soit intéressant. T'occupe pas d'elle.

 **15.48: N'empêche, je serais plus attentif si le prof me plairait.**

15.49: Une prof ou un prof?

 **15.49: ?**

15.49: Relis-toi...

15.49: Je crois que tu t'es trahi.

 **15.52: Merde.**

15.52: Allez concentre-toi. Sinon, pas de pizza.

 **15.52: OK... À plus.**

 **17.37: A y'est je suis libéré**

17.37: T'exagère pas un peu là...

 **17.38: T'imagines même pas les conneries qu'on se tape en cours.**

17.38: T'imagines même pas les cours de stratégies que tu auras **.**

 **17.38: J'en ai marre...**

17.38: Tu vas morfler.

 **17.38: C'est sûr.**

17.39: Le cour sera très lourd. Mais c'est très important.

 **17.39: Je sens que ça me gonflera.**

17.39: Sûrement, c'est pas ta tasse de thé. Tu agis et tu réfléchis ensuite.

 **17.39: On dirait que tu me connais.**

17.40: Je vais galérer avec toi.

 **17.40: Avec moi? C'est toi qui nous donne le cours?**

17.40: Et oui...

 **17.41: Ça change la donne. Je vais être très attentif.**

17.41: C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **17.41: De quoi?**

17.41: Rien... Bon je finis mon taf et je te rejoins au self.

 **17.42: OK à toute.**

C'est à 18h25, qu'ils se rejoignent finalement.

\- Désolé... J'étais un peu à la bourre. Marmonne Clint.

\- Je te pardonne. Murmure Pietro d'une voix suave.

\- Bon... T'as eu des news? Demande Clint

\- Non et toi?

\- Alors Tony offre un service à vodka. Rhodey un service à champagne. Sam, un porte feuille, Nath, un set de vernis et Steve une place de concert. On a tout ce qu'il faut, je vais mettre à jour là liste.

 *** Brouillon 2. Nath; Pietro; Rhodey; Sam; Steve; Tony; Vision***

12.34: Cadeau pour Wanda.

Clint: Sac à main.

Pietro: Pendentif.

Vision: Montre pendentif.

Tony: Service à whisky

Steve: Place de concert

Sam: Porte-feuille

Rhodey: Service à champagne

Nath: Set de vernis.

\- Bon ça s'est fait... Demain on fait qui? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Nath? Propose Pietro.

\- OK, va pour Nath. Tu t'occupes de Sam, Wanda et la vision ? Et je m'occupe des autres.

\- D'accord. Acquiesce Pietro.

\- Je t'offre un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas... Dit seulement Pietro. Clint se lève et va chercher deux cafés, trois sachets de sucres et une cuillère. Il revient à table et donne deux sachets de sucre à Pietro.

\- Alors... Comment était ta prof? Demande Clint en souriant amplement.

\- Commence pas... Peste Pietro en baissant la tête illico.

\- D'accord, je t'embête plus. Murmure Clint confus de voir l'état de Pietro. Clint touille son café puis plonge la cuillère dans la tasse du jeune. Pietro lui lance un mini sourire puis attrape la cuillère et touille lentement. "Tu dis plus rien." Dit seulement Clint qui se sentit confus de la gène occasionnée.

\- Non... Répond seulement le gamin.

\- Alors parle-moi de ton cours. Dit Clint pour tenter d'engager à nouveau la conversation.

\- La nouvelle technologie en communication. Lance le gosse en grimaçant.

\- Et donc...

\- Ça me gonfle. On va apprendre le morse bientôt. Ajoute Pietro.

\- C'est cool... Lâche l'archer en souriant.

\- Je vais galérer. Marmonne Pietro en baissant la tête.

\- Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Propose Clint.

\- Tu connais le morse? Demande Pietro étonné.

\- Ouaip. Et le langage et des signes aussi. Ajoute le plus vieux.

\- Ça t'aide le langage des signes dans les missions? Demande le jeune septique.

\- Ça peut... Je lis même sur les lèvres.. Le langage codé militaire aussi peut être pratique. Ajoute Clint.

\- Tu m'aideras?

\- Avec plaisir. Ajoute Clint souriant. Le jeune sourit en coin et replonge son nez dans sa tasse à présent vide. "Bon, allez... Allons chercher ses pizzas..."

\- Avant que la pizzeria ferme. Ajoute le jeune.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers la bagnole de Clint puis vers la pizzeria. Ils attendent sagement que leurs pizzas soient prêtes. Tout deux se sourient comme des gosses puis ils rejoignent le QG.

En rentrant Steve et les filles regardent un film. Les garçons les rejoignent et mangent leurs pizzas. Les filles leur lancent des regards en coin. Les hommes finissent leurs pizzas puis grimpent dans la chambre de Clint.

Le plus vieux met le film en route, puis s'allonge sur le ventre. Pietro, lui, s'assoit à terre les jambes en tailleur. Clint engage la conversation.

\- Sinon ça se passe bien... Tu te fais des amis?

\- Pas vraiment... Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je te comprend, je suis pareil, mais faut parfois se mélanger aux autres. C'est important la vie sociale au sein d'un groupe. Ajoute Clint.

\- C'est ce que me dit Wanda.

\- Elle a raison. Affirme-t-il.

\- Elle, elle arrive à parler avec tout le monde, moi pas. Avoue le gosse en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sélectionnes... Dit seulement l'archer.

\- On va dire ça. On va dire que je garde la crème de la crème. Lance Pietro en levant le menton.

\- Ça va, je suis rassuré... Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Tu fais pas parti de la crème de la crème toi. Reprend Pietro.

Clint lève un sourcil et fait une grimace. "Ah bon? Je suis déçu."

Pietro regarde Clint et lui chuchote. "Tu es la cerise."

\- Oh! Tu vas réussir à me faire rougir. Marmonne Clint. Pietro lui sourit puis regarde à nouveau le film.

Les deux hommes restent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du film, puis Pietro s'étire à la fin du film.

\- Bon... Ben, j'aime toujours pas Tarantino. Lance-t-il en grimaçant.

Clint sourit à sa remarque et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Pietro se lève.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demande Clint.

\- Ouais... J'ai cours demain. Lâche Pietro.

\- OK... On s'appelle... Enfin je veux dire on s'envoie des texto quoi! Bafouille Clint.

\- OK pas de soucis. Dit Pietro.

\- Pas en cours. Gronde Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui maître. Lâche Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Clint. Lâche le plus vieux tout en arborant un grand sourire. Pietro rit puis s'en va.

Clint se laisse tomber sur le lit. Apaisé par cette soirée, cela lui fait du bien de parler avec ce gamin. Il repense à son histoire de cerise et puis aussi à tout les lapsus qu'il avait dit. Il avait déjà quelques doutes sur ce que pensait Pietro de lui et cette journée confirmait ses idées. Le gamin l'aimait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre des pères Noël est là. Je vais réduire mes publication d publications par semaine (c'est déjà pas mal 2) car je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire celle ci et celles que je commence à écrire vont être plus longue à la rédaction. (Et oui je vous en prépare deux autres) on arrête pas une auteure en inspiration.**

 **Bonne journée à tous. Gros bisous.**

.

 **Val:** Oui exactement, il s'est grillé tout seul, et puis maintenant il sait que Clint s'en doutait.

La cerise sur la gâteau confirme tout ceci. Et c'était trooooop mignon .

La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous:** Oui, ça commence à être sérieux bien que je les trouvais déjà bien proche ces deux là.

Tony et lalcool c'est tout une histoire. Mais attention! un set à whisky avec bouteille présentoir le tout en crystal !

Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais que ça allait bien set de linge de maison. Il est un peu branque parfois Vision. Mais bon il n'y peut rien, il n'a qu'un an. Merci pour ta review.

XOXO

 **.**

 **Petit rappelpour les sms: les autres/** Clint.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre trois**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **13/12/2015: Natasha**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveille de bon humeur aujourd'hui, ce matin, il ne bosse pas, il va pouvoir s'entraîner. Il redescend rejoindre aussitôt Natasha. La jeune femme est déjà en entraînement, elle s'arrête lorsqu'il entre dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Don Juan. Dit aussitôt la russe.

\- Nath. Soupir Clint.

\- Vous étiez trop mignon Pietro et toi hier. Se moque Nath.

\- Sans commentaire. Soupir encore Clint.

\- Il t'aime bien. Informe la rousse.

\- Je sais. Avoue Clint.

\- Il te l'a dit? Demande Natasha.

\- Non, mais, je le sais, c'est tout. Clint met un terme à la conversation et commence leurs entraînements. Il se prend une pause vers 10h. Il prépare son brouillon et envoie un message à Tony, Steve et Rhodey.

Il prépare sa liste.

 *** Brouillon3 10.07: Cadeau pour Natasha***

Clint: Revolver collection.

Tony:

Steve:

Rhodey:

Pietro:

Wanda:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam:

 ***Pietro***

10.08: J'ai envoyé un message à Tony, Steve et Rhodey, j'attend une réponse et toi?

 **10.22: Je viens de leur envoyé aussi.**

10.22: Ça va ton cours?

10.25: T'es pas en pause?

 **10.33: Désolé, je parlais avec un pote, si j'étais mais là, je retourne en cours. À toute.**

Il reprend l'entraînement puis reprend une douche avant de rejoindre le Shield pour déjeuner avec Pietro. Assis dans sa voiture, il consulte ses messages. Rhodey l'informe de ses achats. Il offrira un service à champagne à tout le monde sauf pour Tony à qui il offre un album d'ACDC. Tony lui annonce également qu'il offrira à Nath, un service à vodka. Steve lui offrira deux places pour un ballet.

 ***Rhodey***

 **10\. 47: je vais prendre un service de champagne pour tout le monde sauf pour Tony, je crois qu'il en a à la pelle, donc ça sera un album d'ACDC pour lui.**

 ***Tony***

 **11.12: des shooter à vodka pour la russe.**

 ***Steve***

 **11.26: je vais lui offrir deux places pour un ballet. C'est sympa ce que vous faites Pietro et toi. On se voit toute à l'heure.**

 ***Brouillon3***

11.46: Cadeau pour Natasha

Clint: Revolver collection

Tony: Service à vodka

Steve: Place ballet

Rhodey: Service champagne

Pietro:

Wanda:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam:

Le message sauvegardé, il part rejoindre son coéquipier au self du Shield.

Au self, Clint aperçoit de suite son ami, mais hélas, il n'est pas seul. Il comprend alors que c'est sûrement l'ami avec qui il parlait durant sa pause. Il s'élance vers eux.

\- Hey Clint. Dit Pietro souriant .

\- Salut. Marmonne l'agent.

\- Je te présente Jamy. Dit aussitôt Pietro. Il présente Clint à son ami. "Jamy, je te présente l'agent Barton."

\- Enchanté monsieur. Dit le jeune en serrant la main de Clint. "Bon à toute." Dit ce Jamy avant de s'éclipser.

\- Ouais. Marmonne Pietro.

\- On va se servir? Propose aussitôt Clint.

\- Euh ouais. Dit Pietro en se levant. Les deux hommes vont se servir, le silence règne entre les hommes. Ils rejoignent une table silencieusement. Clint entame tout de même la conversation. "Tas des nouvelles de ta soeur et tout."

\- Ah euh oui. Tu notes? Demande Pietro en sortant son téléphone

\- Ouais vas-y annonce. Dit Clint en ouvrant son brouillon.

\- Wanda va lui prendre une mallette de maquillage. Et Sam offre un porte feuille à tout le monde.

\- OK et toi?

\- Ben, le porte clefs avec une douille. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint, il modifie pour la dernière fois le brouillon et envoie le message a tout le monde sauf à Nath.

 ***Message multiple. Pietro; Rhodey; Sam; Steve; Tony; Vision; Wanda***

18.05: Cadeau pour Natasha

Clint: Revolver collection

Tony: Service à vodka

Steve: Place ballet.

Rhodey: Service champagne

Pietro: Porte clefs douille

Wanda: Mallette maquillage

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte feuille

\- Alors ton cours? Demande Clint.

\- Sans plus, j'en ai marre. Vivement que je sois un agent. Soupir Pietro.

\- Il faut que tu t'accroches. Lâche Clint. Le jeune acquiesce seulement en terminant son repas. Clint reprend la conversation. "Je vois que tu t'ai fais un ami."

\- Ouais, il est sympa.

\- C'est cool. Lâche Clint. Le silence s'installe entre eux à nouveau. C'est bientôt l'heure que Clint prenne son service.

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

\- OK... Dit Pietro en regardant sa montre. Moi aussi, comme ça j'aurais le temps de boire un café avec Jamy. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Ok... Bon... Ben, j'y vais. Marmonne Clint en se levant. "Bon aprèm."

Pietro lui sourit puis se lève également se dirigeant vers les cafés, puis rejoint son camarade. Clint quant à lui, rejoint la salle de brief.

Le brief est long, Clint n'en peut plus, il attend désespérément une pause, il a vraiment besoin d'un café. Il est 15h00 et la pause arrive enfin, il va se prendre son breuvage préféré et se pose devant une fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

Il regarde son téléphone et fut surpris de ne pas avoir de message de son gamin. Peut-être que le gamin était finalement passé à autre chose? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte et qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le croyait? Il hésite à lui envoyer un message. Il boit son café puis lui envoie un simple SMS.

 ***Pietro***

15h07: On peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux. Je fini à 17h30. Je t'attend au self.

Clint revient en salle de brief et poursuit son boulot. Il a du mal à se concentrer et ne pense qu'à Pietro. Il regarde de temps en temps son téléphone mais ne reçoit aucun message. La réunion est ennuyante et traîne en longueur Clint regarde sans cesse sa montre.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il est enfin 17h30, Clint ne traine pas et rejoint aussitôt le self, il n'a pas reçu de SMS de Pietro le confirmant de sa présence et n'a pas beaucoup d'espoir de le voir au self.

Il va tout de même voir par acquis de conscience. Et se retrouve encore face à Pietro et de son ami. Il ne sait pas si il doit les rejoindre ou les laisser à deux, mais Pietro l'aperçoit et lui fait signe de venir. Clint les rejoint aussitôt."Je savais pas si tu avais reçu mon message."

\- Si... J'ai pas eut le temps de répondre. Se défend seulement Pietro.

\- OK... Murmure Clint, debout face aux deux hommes.

\- Bon à demain piet'. Lance le jeune homme, il les salut puis s'en va.

\- Ouep à demain. Dit Pietro, Clint toujours debout. "Je t'offre un café ?"

\- Euh... Oui. Lâche Clint en s'asseyant. Pietro se lève et va leur chercher un café. Clint se demande à nouveau s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'interprétation des signes que lui avait donné Pietro. Le gosse revient quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça a été ton après midi? Demande Pietro en lui déposant son café.

\- Oui... Non en fait... soupir Clint. "J'ai eu un brief de 4h sur une mission. J'en pouvais plus. Et toi?"

\- Ça a été... J'ai eu un cours de sciences. On a bien rigolé. Lâche le jeune bien souriant.

\- Avec ton pote... Jamy. Souffla Clint.

\- Ouais... On a fait chier une fille. Elle a peur des rongeurs et tout alors... Ricana le jeune.

\- Et ça te fait rire? Demande Clint qui n'apprécie pas sa façon de faire.

\- On a pas été trop loin non plus. Se défend Pietro.

\- Tu es un Avengers Pietro, il faut que tu sois irréprochable et que tu montres l'exemple. Ajoute Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Rho ça va... Dit le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Non ça va pas... C'est lui qui t'entraine à faire des conneries. Lâche Clint légèrement énervé.

\- Lui qui? Jamy? Dit Pietro en lavant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Lâche seulement Clint bien énervé maintenant.

\- Non... Le défend le gosse. Clint soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. "Quoi Clint, c'est toi qui me dit de me faire des amis."

\- Choisis-les bien. Ajoute seulement Clint.

\- Et ben, j'ai choisi. Ne t'inquiète pas Clint. Murmure Pietro pour rassurer l'agent. Clint se mord la lèvre, il était peut-être allé trop loin. Et puis ça lui fait sûrement du bien d'avoir un ami à qui se confier.

\- Excuse-moi, t'as raison... c'est cool que tu t'es fais un ami... Je te fais confiance... Murmure Clint confus. Pietro accepta de suite ses excuses. Le silence vient un moment puis Pietro le rompt.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui choisi le film. Lâche soudainement Pietro.

\- T'as déjà décidé qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble. S'amuse à dire Clint en souriant.

\- Exactement. Répond Pietro le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Clint rit et lâche. "D'accord... Ça te dit un Japonais? J'ai envie de sushi."

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps.

Clint regarde sa montre. "Il n'est que 18h... On peut aller boire un verre avant de manger si tu veux."

\- D'accord, je te suis.

Les deux collègues rejoignent la bagnole du plus vieux. Ils ne parlent pas mais le silence ne pèse pas, car les sourires en coin et les regards le casse. Clint les emmène près du restaurant, ils entrent dans un café non loin de là. Ils se prennent une bière tout les deux, Clint tente de renouer le contact vis à vis de ses cours.

\- Si t'as le moindre souci en cours tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- C'est soulant. Souffle Pietro.

\- Je sais que les cours théoriques c'est pas toujours simple mais faut s'accrocher.

\- C'est facile à dire. Marmonne Maximoff.

\- Je sais bien... Clint boit plus de la moitié de sa bière puis reprend. "C'est quoi qui t'ennuie?"

\- Les cours... Rester assis. Ajoute le gosse.

Clint sourit. "C'est sûre que pour toi qui est toujours speed ça doit être dure. Et encore ça va, vous avez qu'une demie journée. Lance Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Heureusement. Soupir Pietro en s'affalant presque sur la table.

Clint sourit à son geste puis reprend. "Sinon ça se passe bien. T'arrive à t'accrocher?"

\- Ouais ça va, dans l'ensemble je comprends tout. C'est vraiment d'être assis sur une chaise qui me gonfle.

\- Je comprends. Dit Clint avant de regarder sa montre. "Bon... On v manger."

\- Ouep. Ils paient la note puis rejoignent le restaurant en souriant comme des ados.

Au restaurant, ils sont installés près de la sortie de secours, ça arrange Clint. Il n aime pas être prés de la porte d'entrée et en même temps il aime quand une porte de sortie n'est pas loin. Les hommes s'installent et prennent l'apéro, Une bière japonaise. Clint entame à nouveau la conversation en milieu d'apéro. "Soit irréprochable."

\- Pardon?

\- En cours. C'est pas grave si tu y arrives pas. Le Shield te lâchera pas de toute façon, mais il faut que tu montres l'exemple. Conseil Clint.

\- Tu penses que je ne vais pas y arriver? Demande le gosse outré par les dires de l'archer.

\- Non c'est pas ça. Tu es un Avengers et tu seras un Agent du shield de niveau 5 directement que tu comprennes les cours ou non. Précise Clint.

\- Ah bon? Je pensais que c'était du niveau 3. Lâche le gosse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi et ta soeur c'est différent.

\- On est des optimisé. Soupir Pietro avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Voilà. Alors le Shield vous lâchera pas. Et vous serez de niveau 5 directement.

\- C'est cool. Lâche Pietro.

\- Oui. Mais il faut que tu te tiennes à carreau. Imagine les autres. Tu fais le con et tu passes niveau 5 alors qu'eux, non.

\- Mais je fais pas le con! Peste Pietro.

\- T'es sûre? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil, pensant à son pote "Jamy".

\- Mais oui. Souffle-t-il.

\- Même avec Jamy?

Pietro ricane. "Oui même avec Jamy. T'inquiète pas, je me ferais pas influencer par lui." Dit-il

\- Il a intérêt. Sinon je le vire. Et t'inquiète pas que Fury sera d'accord si c'est le cas. Lance Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'abuses pas un peu là? Demande Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Non. Lâche Clint mais il est interrompu par le serveur qui vient pour sa commande. La commande passée Clint s'approche de Pietro et le regarde droit dans les yeux. "J'ai pas envie que tu prennes dans la gueule à cause de lui. OK? Moi, je m'enfout de ce mec, l'important c'est toi. Je tiens à toi et je voudrais pas que tu gâches tout pour ce crétin." Fini par dire Clint presque en colère.

\- Crétin ? Carrément? Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Excuse-moi. Je m'emballe un peu. Il m'énerve c'est tout. En plus, il... Bref on parle plus de lui. Pietro sourit, il se demande si Clint ne serait pas un peu jaloux de son amitié avec Jamy. "Quoi?" Lâche Clint.

\- Rien... Dit Pietro qui sourit encore. "Allez santé, au agents de niveau 5 minimum."

Clint pouffe de rire, lève son verre et trinque. "À nous." Dit-il seulement.

Les deux hommes finirent leurs bières puis leur repas arriva. Ils dégustent leurs plats en silence.

C'est en fin de repas que Clint ouvre la bouche à nouveau. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été si abrupte avec toi."

\- Pardon? Dit seulement le gamin.

\- Ouais... De... De te dire quoi faire et tout. Bafouille Clint.

\- C'est pour mon bien... C'est pour mon bien? Demande Pietro.

\- Oui, oui, bien sure. Lance Clint plus trop sure que se soit le cas.

\- Y'a pas de soucis donc...

Clint sourit seulement puis regarde son ami, finir son assiette. "Tu t'es régalé ?"

\- Oui, ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé. Avoue Pietro.

\- Moi aussi, le japonais me manque. On en commande jamais. Et aller au resto seul, c'est pas terrible. Mais bon j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui apprécie la bouffe autant que moi, si ce n'est même plus. Lâche Clint en souriant.

\- Pour ça oui, tu as trouvé un allié de taille. Ajoute Pietro en riant.

\- Il est déjà 21h... On a encore le dessert, film ou dessert? Pietro le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Clint rit à sa bouille et demande la carte des desserts. "Je crois que je vais prendre un plateau de dessert." Pietro ouvre les yeux en grand. "Dorayaki, Maki d'ananas au lait de coco, glace thé vert. Et un thé vert/gingembre... Tu veux la même chose? Pietro hoche seulement de la tête. "Va pour deux plateaux donc." Clint passe la commande.

Les hommes se sourient en attendant leurs plateaux. Ils en salivent déjà, puis quelques minutes plus tard les plateaux arrivent. Pietro le regarde avec délectation. "C'est quoi ça?"

\- Maki d'ananas et lait de coco. Là, c'est un dorayaki à l'anko c'est une pâte à base de haricot azuki sucrée. Entre deux pan cake, on va dire ça. Goûte.

Pietro croque un morceau. "C'est surprenant."

\- Oui. Lâche Clint souriant en attrapant son Maki. Les deux hommes se délectent du plateau puis vint l'heure de rentrer. "On peut toujours regarder un film..."

\- Tu m'as pas parlé de mission? Dit seulement le plus jeune.

\- Si... Je pars demain après midi. Précise Clint.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Tu choisiras le film la prochaine fois.

\- Voilà.

\- Bon... Rentrons. Dit Clint en se levant. Pietro se lève et suit Clint jusqu'à la voiture. La digestion se fait ressentir, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, c'est en arrivant au QG qu'ils se parlent à nouveau.

\- Bon... Je suis pas sûre qu'on se verra demain. Dit seulement le plus vieux en se garant.

\- OK... Ben... À plus... Bafouille Pietro.

\- À plus. Lâche Clint en sortant de la voiture.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé du retard. Je suis dans mes évaluations. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter puis je l'ai eu haut la main. Mais la semaine prochaine c'est un peu plus corsée. Bref.

Pour en revenir aux fics. J'avais pris la décision de publier deux chapitres par semaines pour être sûr. Je n'ai pas encore terminée celle ci. Bien qu'il y a tout de même 15 chapitre de clos déjà. Et qu'il y en aura environ 20. Donc je devrais arriver à vous livrer ses chapitres sans délai.

J'avais donc pris la décision de réduire les chapitres dû à ça et parce que j'en écrivais une deuxième parallèlement. Qui avance bien plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé. Bien que les chapitres sont court j'en ai déjà écris 14. Donc dites moi. Soit je publie deux chapitre. Le lundi et le jeudi.

Soit. Le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. En sachant que le mardi il y aura un chapitre de road trip.

Voilà voilà pour le blabla. Passons aux reviews!

.

 **Blurryboyy** : bonsoir et Bienvenue ici. Avec moi tu as tapé dans le mille puisque je n'écris (pratiquement) que du hawksilver. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de cette fic. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu** : Hello hello, Pietro n'est pas jaloux (du moins pas encore) c'est Clint qui à l'air jaloux. Sinon il est quand même mignon XD j'avoue. Bisous à toi. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous:** Salut, merci pour ton comm. Oui, Clint est jaloux de Jamy. ( Non mais jaloux d'un gosse quoi! J'hallucine) la liste de Natasha est l'une que je préfère aussi. (vue que j'aime la simulation militaire)

Et pour ce qui est de la liste des cadeaux des autres. On l'a découvrira en même temps que Clint et Pietro. Patience, patience.

Voilà. XOXO

.

 **Val:** Hello, ça se voit grave oui, que Clint est jaloux. J'aime bien quand il joue les méchant en menaçant de virer ce gamin!

Bon j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question de cet après midi. Gros bisous à toi et désolé pour le retard. Kiss.

 **.**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre quatre**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **14/12/2015: Steve**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est 8h30 lorsque Clint entre dans son bureau, il prépare tout ce qu'il lui faut pour la mission. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à préparer le plan de vol. Il se pose cinq minutes pour préparer son brouillon et envoyer un message à Pietro.

* * *

 *** Brouillon4** **09.46 : Cadeau pour Steve***

Clint: Bloc note perso

Nath:

Tony:

Rhodey: Service champagne

Pietro:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte-feuille

Wanda:

* * *

 ***Pietro***

09.50: Hello, on s'est pas dit quelle liste faire. J'ai pris l'initiative de mettre en place la liste de Steve. Tu peux voir ce qu'offre Wanda? On sait déjà ce qu'offrent Vision et Sam.

* * *

 ***Message multiple, Nath, Tony***

09.52: Qu'offres-tu à Steve?

Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Pietro, il se remet au boulot. Il est 11h30 lorsqu'il a terminé son plan de vol, il regarde ses messages.

* * *

 ***Tony***

 **10.17: Je lui offre un service un whisky.**

* * *

 ***Nath***

 **10.54: Des jeux à gratter.**

* * *

Pas de message de Pietro. Il va se chercher un sandwich au self. Il regarde l'heure: 11h50. Dans 10 minutes Pietro sera là. Enfin s il mange au Shield. Pourquoi mangerait-il au Shield puisqu'il s'entraîne au QG. Il décide de repartir dans son bureau et puis si c'est pour voir son "ami" Jamy c'est pas la peine. Il mange silencieusement son sandwich. Toujours pas de message.

Il met sa liste à jour avant de partir vers le tarmac

* * *

 *** Brouillon4** **12.09: Cadeau pour Steve***

Clint: Bloc note perso

Nath: Jeux à gratter.

Tony: Service à whisky

Rhodey: Service champagne

Pietro:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte-feuille

Wanda:

* * *

Il est 13h lorsqu'il monte dans le quinjet. Il décolle lorsqu'il reçoit un message.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **13.04: T'es où?**

* * *

Il se mord la lèvre doit-il lui répondre? Il ne lui a pas donné de nouvelle depuis ce matin. Il était sûrement avec son pote. Il l'énerve, Pietro l'énerve. Il ne lui donne pas de nouvelles et tout à coup, il se rappelle qu'il existe.

Il ne répond pas et attend de voir si Pietro lui enverra un second message. Il essaye de ne pas regarder son portable. Une de ses collègues lui tient compagnie.

\- Bonjour agent Barton.

\- Bonjour agent Atwell. Comment allez-vous?

\- Ça va... Dit la femme en s'asseyant, tout en soupirant en même temps.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Je viens de me prendre la tête. Avoue la femme.

\- Avec le directeur? Propose Clint.

\- Avec mon petit ami. Soupire t-elle.

\- Oh... Vous êtes en couple, c'est bien rare au Shield. S'amuse à dire Clint.

\- Oui. On m'a appris que vous aussi. Vous êtes marié. Ajoute t-elle

\- Je suis divorcé. Précise Clint.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Demande la femme.

\- Dites toujours.

\- On est pas d'accord pour la nuit de noce. Lâche l'agent Atwell.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Il voudrait l'Asie. Je voudrais plutôt les îles.

\- Dur dilemme.

\- Vous choisirez quoi vous? Demande t-elle

\- Je laisserai choisir ma femme mais tout dépend de l'attachement par rapport au pays.

\- Mon ami est mordu de l'Asie. Avoue la femme en grimaçant.

\- Peut-être devriez vous lui offrir ce cadeau.

\- Il s'en souviendrait de cette nuit de noce. Plaisanta la femme.

\- Parlez-en encore. Conseil Clint.

\- Oui... Merci agent Barton. La jeune femme sort son téléphone, se lève et appel aussitôt son ami. Clint se demande si Pietro lui a envoyé d'autres messages.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **13.14: Ma soeur va lui offrir un foulard en soie et moi je pense à un porte-clef en forme de palette. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?**

13.39: Tu fais ce que tu veux.

 **13.40: Tu fais la tête?**

13.40: Non, je parle avec une collègue. Ça va pas trop dans son couple.

 **13.40: Tu joues les psys?**

13.41: j'essaye de la réconforter.

 **13.41: tu joues les don Juan.**

13.41: c'est mon surnom ^^

 **13.42: Comment elle s'appelle?**

13.42: Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

 **13.42: Rien... C'est juste comme ça.**

13 43: Betty Atwell.

 **13.43: Je connais pas.**

13.43: Comment va Jamy ?

 **13.43: Comment va ta Betty?**

13.44: Ce n'est pas encore ma Betty!

 **13.44: T'essaye de me rendre jaloux?**

13.44: Pas du tout, pourquoi tu le serais?

 **13.45: Pour rien. Je retourne en cours.**

13.45: Je retourne bosser.

* * *

La route est longue, Clint met le pilotage automatique est tente de se reposer, la nuit va être courte. Il reçoit un message qui le tire de son sommeil.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **17.36: T'as mis la liste à jour du coup?**

17.37: Ah euh... je vais la mettre oui.

 **17.37: Ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas te voir. C'est Wanda qui sera contente, je vais manger avec elle. Toi, tu mangeras sûrement avec Betty.**

17.37: oui, sûrement... un chawarma à l'arrière d'un fourgon.

 **17.38: T'es où là?**

17.38: A une heure de Minsk.

 **17.39: Tu reviens quand?**

17.39: Après demain, voir demain si ça se passe comme on le prévoit.

 **17.39: Bon... J'espère que tout se passera bien. Passe le bonjour à Betty.**

17.40: Je le ferais. À plus.

 **17.40: À plus.**

* * *

 *** Message multiple; Nath; Pietro; Rhodey; Sam; Vision; Wanda***

17.41: Cadeau pour Steve

Clint: Bloc note perso

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Tony: Service à whisky

Rhodey: Service champagne

Pietro: Porte-Clefs palette

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte-feuille

Wanda: Foulard soie.

* * *

Clint atterrit à l'heure convenue et rejoint le fourgon, ses deux collègues l'accompagnent. Ils s'arrêtent au carrefour et procède à un dernier brief. L'un des deux collègues a rendez-vous avec un mafieux le lendemain matin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils mettent tout en place, ils équipent l'agent Atwell de micro, lui confie deux caméras miniature pour assurer sa protection puis elle descend accompagnée d'une valise, elle rejoint l'hôtel à pieds. Clint et un second agent assureront la surveillance. Ils vont se garer à l'abri des regards. L'agent Tompson va chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir puis il revient auprès de Clint.

Ils s'installent face aux moniteurs qui diffusent les images de Betty. "Elle vient de s'embrouiller avec son mec."

\- Ah oui, je sais, elle m'en a parlé dans le quinjet. Avoue Clint.

\- Tout ça pour sa nuit de noce. Dit seulement l'homme.

\- C'est important.

\- Je laisserais choisir Carry moi. Dit l'agent.

\- C'est votre petite amie? Demande aussitôt Clint pour un semblant de conversation.

\- Oui... J'ai appris que vous avez divorcé. Déclare soudainement Tompson.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite au Shield. Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous savez bien. Les bruits de couloir tout ça. Se défend seulement l'agent.

Clint sent son téléphone vibrer, il le sort et sourit.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **19.42: J'ai quand même choisi le film. Mission impossible 4.**

19.42: Cool, t'es avec Wanda?

 **19.43: Oui.**

19.43: Qu'est ce que tu as mangé ?

 **19.43: Lasagne maison.**

19.45: Rhooo. Lasagne... Faudrait qu'on se fasse un italien un de ses quatre.

 **19.45: C'est clair. Et toi tu mange quoi? Shawarma?**

19.46: Hamburger tout compte fait.

 **19.46: Avec Betty?**

19.46: Oui

 **19.46: OK.**

 **19.47: Vous êtes seul?**

19.47: Oui. L'agent Tompson est en infiltre, Betty et moi surveillons ses arrières.

 **19.47: Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tâche de rester en vie.**

 **19.48: Je suis pas là pour sauver tes miches.**

19.48: XD, t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Pietro.

 **19.48: Bonne nuit. Clint. Pas trop de bêtise ;)**

* * *

Clint soupire en rangeant son téléphone. Avait-il bien fait de mentir ouvertement à Pietro en prétextant que l'agent Atwell était avec lui au lieu de l'agent de Tompson? D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Était-il jaloux de ce Jamy? Son collègue le tire de ses pensées. "C'était votre petite amie."

\- Pardon?

\- Les SMS! Lance le gars.

\- Ah... Euh... Je sais pas encore. Bafouille Clint.

\- Oh... C'est le début.

\- C'est ça... Murmure Clint.

\- Elle vous plaît? Demande soudainement l'agent. Clint réfléchi à la question. Bien sure que Pietro lui plaisait. Le seul problème était qu'il soit un homme.

\- Oui, enfin, je sais pas, c'est compliqué. Bon... Bafouille t'il encore. "Concentrons-nous un peu. Je prends le premier quart.." Ajoute Clint.

\- Cool. Fait l'agent en s'allongeant.

Clint s'installe face aux caméras de surveillance et entame son tour de garde. Il réveille son collègue vers 10h du matin. Il s installe lui aussi pour dormir un peu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhoooo le chapitre précédent est minuscule! Tellement petit que je me sent obligée de vous en publier un deuxième... Et puis en même temps c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir publié aussi tard. Bisous à vous.**

 **.**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre cinq**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **15/12/2015: Tony**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est six heures lorsqu'il se réveille. Atwell à rendez-vous à 9h avec le mafieux. Clint sort chercher de quoi déjeuner. Il achète des viennoiseries russes et deux cafés bien corsés. Il s'installe à côté de son collègue et déjeunent tranquillement, puis attendent que l'homme arrive. Les agents préparent leurs attirails puis Clint se pose cinq minutes avant que la mission ne démarre réellement.

* * *

 *** Brouillon5. 08.07 Cadeau pour Tony**

Clint: Porte-bouteille.

Rhodey:

Nath:

Steve:

Pietro:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Wanda:

Sam: Porte-feuille

* * *

 ***Pietro***

08.13: Hello je suis toujours en vie. Je prépare la liste pour Tony. Tu peux voir avec ta soeur? Je m'occupe du reste.

 **08.17: Hello, OK pas de soucis. Tu veux que je m'occupe de tout le monde. Tu dois être bien occupé.**

08.18: J'enverrai un message multiple, au pire je la clôturerais demain matin.

 **08.18: D'accord. Fais attention à toi. Biz.**

08.18: À plus.

 ***Message multiple. Nath; Rhodey;Steve; ***

08.19: qu'offres-tu à Tony?

* * *

Clint range son téléphone, il aperçoit le mafieux arriver et monter à l'étage. Les agents sont sur le qui vive, ils scrutent les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme. Clint sort son Taurus et grimpe les étages, il est posté devant la porte prêt à entrer si la situation dégénérerait. Il reste en faction pendant plus de 2h puis redescend au fourgon.

L'agent Tompson surveille les moniteurs, Clint en profite pour lire ses messages.

* * *

 ***Nath***

 **8.48: Encore des jeux à gragratte. Ça se passe bien ta mission?**

* * *

 ***Rhodey***

 **9.17: Un album d'ACDC collector.**

* * *

 ***Steve***

 **9.29: Deux places pour le théâtre.**

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **10.35: tu reviens quand?**

* * *

 *** Brouillon5. 12.07. Cadeau pour Tony***

Clint: Porte-bouteille.

Rhodey: Service champagne

Nath: Jeux à gratter.

Steve: Place pour le théâtre.

Pietro:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Wanda:

Sam: Porte-feuille

* * *

 ***Nath***

11.56. Pour l'instant tout baigne. Il est en joue. Bisous.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

11.57: on doit filer la cible donc je sais pas. En brief, on a parlé de la nuit de vendredi à Samedi.

 **12.04: OK cool. J'espère que tu rentreras pas trop tard.**

12.04: c'est mort pour un film, je vais rentrer trop tard.

 **12.05: dommage...**

12.05: on rattrapera le temps.

 **12.05: OK cool. Ah, tu mets la liste à jour?**

 **12.06: Wanda lui prend un foulard en soie. Et moi surement une bouteille.**

12.06: Cool, moi un porte-bouteille. Je vais devoir te laisser, la cible va pas tarder.

 **12.06: D'accord. À demain. Ou à ce soir par texto ;)**

12.06: OK, pas de souci.

* * *

 *** Brouillon5.12.08: Cadeau pour Tony***

Clint: Porte-bouteille.

Rhodey: Album d'ACDC collector.

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Steve: Place théâtre.

Pietro: Bouteille.

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Wanda: Foulard en soie.

Sam: Porte feuille

* * *

Il a à peine rangé son téléphone que la cible sort de l'hôtel, accompagnée de l'agent Atwell. Les deux agents suivent la cible en filature. Ils roulent pendant près d'une heure puis la voiture s'arrête. Ils entrent dans un second hôtel. Clint et l'agent Tompson se précipitent aussitôt à l'intérieur. Les coups de feux retentissent, les flèches fusent, les trois agents maîtrisent les hommes. Et les conduisent à l'hôtel de police. Il est 14h lorsqu'ils reprennent le chemin pour le tarmac de Minsk.

Ils grimpent tout les trois dans le quinjet, contact le shield puis prennent la route du retour. Clint envoie un message à Pietro content de rentrer bien tôt.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

15.05: Je décolle de Minsk.

* * *

Piero ne réponds pas de suite, Clint se doute qu'il est en cours. Il reste aux commandes pendant près d'une heure puis profite d'aller parler avec l'agent Atwell.

\- Comment ça va? Entame Clint.

\- Ça va... On ira au Japon. Lâche l'agent Atwell.

\- Cool. Je suis content pour lui. Ça va pas vous peiner? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- C'est son rêve. Dit-elle seulement.

\- C'est cool de réagir de cette manière...

\- L'agent Tompson m'a touché deux mots à propos de votre amie. Ajoute t-elle.

\- Mon amie? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sûre. Murmure t-elle seulement.

\- Ah... Euh... Je le suis toujours pas... Avoue Clint en regardant le plafond du jet.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous en empêche? Lui demande t-elle

\- C'est compliqué. Marmonne Clint en baissant les yeux sur le plancher.

\- Vous ne voulez pas en parler. Dit-elle.

\- C'est vraiment compliqué... Murmure Clint à nouveau, pourquoi craquait-il sur un homme?

\- Si vous tenez à elle, accrochez-vous. Vous avez le droit au bonheur aussi. Chuchote t-elle.

\- Je sais... Merci... Dit Clint.

\- Mais de rien agent Barton.

\- Appelez-moi Clint. Lance-t-il en souriant.

\- Betty! Lâche t-elle seulement.

Clint sourit et reprend le poste de pilotage. Il ne reste plus que 3h30 de route. Au bout d'une heure, il reçoit enfin un message de Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **17.25: Oh tu repars tôt.**

17.25: J'ai encore 2h30 de route tout de même.

 **17.25: Ça va être faire arriver à 20h ça.**

17.26: Tout juste. Je te laisse choisir le film.

 **17.26: Year.**

 **17.26: Mission impossible 5. Alors.**

17.26: OK, pas de souci.

 **17.27: tu veux manger quoi? Je nous prépare un truc ?**

17.27: j'irais chercher quelques choses...

17.27: Sandwich ?

 **17.27: OK.**

* * *

Clint sourit, il ne le lâchera pas, c'est sure. Et ce Jamy va virer coûte que coûte. Il délaisse le poste de pilotage et laisse les commandes à Jarvis. Il va s'allonger un peu à l'arrière. Il se réveil à une heure de l'atterrissage. Il reprend le poste de pilotage et commence la procédure pour atterrir.

Il sort du quinjet, le téléphone en main pour envoyer un message à Pietro mais en levant les yeux, il aperçoit qu'il est là, face à lui, avec son ami, Jamy. Clint grogne de colère à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi est-il toujours là celui là? La présence du jeune homme est totalement oubliée lorsque Pietro lui lance un magnifique sourire. Clint s'approche des deux hommes et leur serre la main.

\- On a fini, il y a 1h30... Alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'attendre. Clint se mord la lèvre, incapable de sortir quoique se soit.

Jamy regarde sa montre. "Il faudrait peut-être y aller." Clint lève un sourcil. Où ça? Et pourquoi on? L'agent de niveau 7, regarde en direction de Pietro mais celui ci a le regard rivé sur le quinjet. Clint se retourne et aperçoit Betty. Il se mord à nouveau la lèvre.

\- On y va? Demande Clint pour précipiter les choses.

\- Tu nous présente pas ta copine? Lance Pietro.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine. Peste seulement Clint.

\- Bonjour agent Atwell. Lance Pietro en voyant arriver la dame.

\- Bonjour, on se connait? Répond aussitôt l'agent.

\- Pas encore non. Agent Maximoff. Lâche Pietro en lançant un regard à Clint.

\- Oh... Le jumeau. Fait-elle.

\- Oui c'est ça. Lâche-t-il déçu de n'être seulement que "le jumeau"

\- Enchanté agent Maximoff. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien... bien... Clint m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Lâche Pietro. La femme fronce les yeux et regarde Clint. Il ferme les yeux espérant qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il l'ait balancé sur ses problèmes de couple.

\- Allons y piet' Betty, je t'appelle. Abrége Clint se sentant pris au piège de ses mensonges.

La femme grimace de surprise. Depuis quand il l'a tutoyait? Clint attrape le bras de Pietro et l'emmène vers la sortie. Il chuchote à l'oreille de Pietro. "Il vient avec nous ton pote?"

\- Pourquoi? Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Pourquoi quoi? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne? Demanda de seulement Pietro.

\- Pour rien... Allez, j'ai faim. Les trois hommes se dirigent vers la sortie, puis grimpent vers la bagnole.

\- On va juste à côté à la sandwicherie. Comme ça Jamy peut rentrer à pieds. Ajoute Pietro.

\- OK. Lâche Clint déçu d'être avec ce Jamy.

\- Ça va pas? Demande Pietro inquiet de voir Clint dans un tel état.

\- Si... Si je suis naze, c'est tout. Marmonne Clint.

\- Pas de film ce soir. Lâche Pietro en souriant.

\- Mais si... Je... Je vais tenter de résister au sommeil. Pietro sourit.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Dans le resto, les trois hommes commandent un sandwich. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, sérieux, pour manger un sandwich avec le couple d'étudiant, il aurait pu rentrer fissa. À quoi ça rime d'être avec ce Jamy. Clint mange car il a faim mais n'apprécie pas la nourriture.

\- C'était cool aujourd'hui, on a eu un cours sur le pilotage. Lâche Pietro les yeux pétillants. Clint sourit à son enthousiasme. Puis les informations lui montent au cerveau. Le cours pratique de pilotage de quinjet.

\- Le pilotage. Ah oui, putain. Le quinjet. Marmonna t'il en réalisant qu'il devra bientôt donner un cours de pilotage à tous ses jeunes.

\- J'ai hâte de conduire ce bolide. Lance Jamy. Clint roule des yeux.

\- On dit piloter jeune homme, c'est pas une voiture.

\- Tu serais un très bon pilote. Tu es trop fort. Tu répondais à toutes les questions. Dit Pietro en souriant à son ami.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai juste lu des manuels dessus. Se défend Jamy tout de même flatté des compliments de Pietro.

\- Ouais, mais, quand même. Clint tu as mis combien de temps pour tout apprendre toi? Demande Pietro.

\- Moi? Quelques semaines. Enfin pour le pilotage seul. Et puis la théorie ne vaut pas la pratique. Ajoute Clint en souriant faussement à ce Jamy.

\- C'est sure. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Bon, moi, je vais pas tarder. Dit Jamy.

\- Je te raccompagne! Lâche Clint en se levant aussitôt. Pietro le regarde surpris de vouloir partir aussi vite.

\- Je suis naze Pietro, je vais aller me coucher. Se défend Clint.

\- Oui, oui, bien sure. Pietro se lève. Les trois hommes se dirigent vers la bagnole, Clint fait un détour jusqu'au Shield, dépose Jamy puis prend la route du QG.

Le silence règne dans la bagnole. C'est en arrivant devant le QG que Pietro entame la conversation. "Tas l'air vraiment claqué, c'était une mauvaise idée de t'attendre, je suis désolé."

\- Ne le soit pas bonne nuit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, tout le monde, par manque de temps et de d'organisation, Scorpionne et moi n'avons pas eut le temps de corriger road trip. (Enfin on pensait l'avoir fait mais c'était le chapitre précédent. )

Donc je publierai sûrement le road trip demain (si on arrive à se chopper) et de ce fait je vous livre un chapitre des pères Noël pour me faire pardonner cet impair.

Je vais voir aussi pour commencer a publier (doucement) ma nouvelle fic, sûrement cette semaine. En attendant voilà la liste de Sam.

Mis à part cette semaine les publié de cette semaine seront le lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Bisous.

 **Gras les autres/** normal Clint.

.

Réponses aux reviews.

 **Val:** hello, hello, les cadeaux de Nath sont originaux. (Mon beaux frère offrait toujours ça avant) ah et tu as une très bonne idée pour leur cadeau à Clint et à Pietro. Peut être qu'ils t'ont entendu ;)

Parcontre lors de la mission s'il dit à Pietro qu'il est avec Betty c'est justement pour qu'il pense qu'il est avec elle. Il pense rendre jaloux Pietro en lui faisant croire qu'il est avec Betty. Le résultat reste le même. Pietro est quand même jaloux.

Et oui je trouve qu'ils réagissent comme un couple. Avec les "t'es où?" Ou "Tu fini à quel heure?" Un vrai petit couple tout mignon.

Merci pour mes évaluation, de tout façon je suis assez optimiste et puis si je me plante et bah tanpis. C'est pas grave.

Voilà voilà. Un gros bisous à toi. Et merci pour tes comms.

.

 **Holybleu** : j'adore Pietro jaloux. Car il est super subtile. En tout cas, bien plus que Clint. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous:** hello, oui ils sont pas foulés pour les cadeaux. ( Je dois t'avouer que c'est moi qui ai fait la liste ;) ) et j'adore le Clint jaloux lol :)

Pour ce qui est de son comportement lorsqu'il voit Jamy. C'est exactement ça. Il sait que Pietro l'aime bien mais ne sait pas si Pietro sait qu'il a moyen avec lui. Il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser et manque d'assurance. Donc hésite à conquérir le coeur du gamin.

Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le road trip. Bisous.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre six**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **16/12/2015: Sam**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève d'un pas lourd, il prend une douche rapide et rejoint illico le Shield. Il a des rapports à taper aujourd'hui. Il va se chercher un café puis se pose dans son bureau. Il fait craquer ses doigts et commence le long rapport de mission. C'est à 9h30 qu'il se prend une pause. Il va se servir un café.

Le self est désert, les agents en formation sont en repos, c'est bien calme. Il profite de regarder sa liste de cadeau mais tombe sur des messages de Pietro. Il sourit et lui répond aussitôt.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **09.03: T'es parti tôt.**

09.38: Je dois écrire les rapports.

 **09.38: Ah... toute la journée ?**

09.39: Non, je pense que j'en aurais pour la matinée.

 **09.39: Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi?**

09.39: Rien... Squatter le QG je pense et toi?

 **09.40: Squatter avec toi.**

09.40: D'accord.

 **09.40: On se fait un marathon de film?**

09.40: Pourquoi pas, oui c'est une bonne idée.

 **09.41: Retour vers le futur?**

09.41: Super idée, je valide.

 **09.41: Je nous prépare ça.**

09.42: OK cool. Je t'envoie un SMS quand je pars.

 **09.42: OK à toute. Biz.**

* * *

Il sourit au dernier message puis dépose son téléphone sur la table, appréciant pleinement sa pause. Il se prélasse pendant quelques minutes puis quelqu'un le sort de ses pensées. "Bonjour agent Barton."

Clint lève les yeux et se retrouve face à l'agent Atwell. "Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

\- Ça va bien. Vous me tutoyez maintenant? Clint se mord la lèvre, confus de tout ça.

\- Je voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Bafouille Clint.

\- Alors comme ça, vous lui avez beaucoup parlé de moi? Lance sa collègue.

Clint baisse les yeux confus. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

\- Mais, je ne crois rien. Dit seulement la femme.

\- Si... Vous pensez que... Bafouille Clint. "Je n'ai pas de vue sur vous agent Atwell, je vous promets."

\- J'ai bien compris Barton. Un café ? Propose t-elle.

\- Euh oui. Repond t'il seulement. La femme va leur servir deux cafés, puis revint face à lui.

\- Lequel des deux vous plaît? Reprend t-elle.

Clint manque de s étouffer. "Pardon?"

\- Si vous faites croire que vous et moi pourrions être ensemble, c'est sûrement pour rendre quelqu'un jalouse, ou plutôt jaloux dans votre cas. Lache t-elle. "C'est le jumeau?" Lance t'elle en souriant.

Clint reste bouche bée face à elle et acquiesce seulement. "Je suis réellement confus de tout ça."

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Fait la femme avant de boire son café.

Les deux agents boient leurs cafés calmement puis chacun rejoint son bureau. Clint se remet à la tâche, repensant aux paroles de sa collègue. Si elle l'avait vu, peut-être que d'autres ont également vu qu'il craque sur Pietro. Il essaye de penser à autre chose et se concentre à nouveau. Il entend une sonnerie qui le fait sortir de son rapport.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **10.47: Au fait, on fait quoi comme liste?**

10.47: Sam?

 **10.47: Ok. Je m'occupe de Wanda et Vision?**

10.47: D'accord, je m'occupe du reste.

 **10.48: À toute. Bisous.**

* * *

 *** Brouillon 6. 10.50: Cadeau pour Sam***

Clint: Katana

Tony: Service à whisky

Rhodey: Service champagne

Nath:

Pietro:

Wanda

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Steve:

* * *

 ***Message multiple: Nath; Steve; ***

10.53: Qu'offres-tu à Sam?

* * *

Il est déjà 11h, il a encore beaucoup de boulot. Il met son téléphone en silencieux pour se concentrer et recommence à écrire son rapport. Il finit tout de même à 12h10. Il soupire en fermant son dossier. Il peut consulter ses messages à présent.

* * *

 ***Nath***

 **11.59: J'offre des jeux à gratter ! Et oui encore.**

* * *

 ***Steve***

 **12.02: Je lui offre deux places de concert.**

* * *

 *** Brouillon 6. 12.11: Cadeau pour Sam***

Clint: Katana

Tony: Service à whisky

Rhodey: Service champagne

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Pietro:

Wanda:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Steve: Deux places de concert.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

12.13: Je me mets en route.

 **12.13: OK, je prépare la bouffe.**

12.13: Perfect.

* * *

Clint s'en va aussitôt vers sa bagnole et rejoint le QG. Sur la route, il repense à la conversation avec sa collègue et puis, forcément à Pietro. Avait-il quelque chose entre Jamy et lui tout compte fait?

En arrivant au QG, il va directement vers le salon, puis s'affale dans le canapé. Il ferme les yeux et entend des rires provenant de la salle à manger. Il attend quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance puis rejoint les autres. Ils sont à table, ils ont l'air de manger des pâtes à la carbonara.

\- Ah Clint. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Lance le chef des Avengers.

\- Je suis débordé en ce moment. Soupire-t-il en s'installant autour de la table.

\- Tu finis à 18h00 maxi pourtant. Lâche le faucon. Clint jette un regard noir à Sam, de quoi se mêle-t-il celui là?

\- Où est Nath? Demande Clint.

\- En mission avec Tony et Rhodey.

\- C'est cool votre idée de liste. Pietro m'a dit vous avez bien avancé. Relance cap.

\- Oui. Il est où d'ailleurs lui? Demande Clint en regardant Wanda.

\- Dans la cuisine. Répond Vision.

\- Il vous prépare un petit plat. Lâche Sam en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu peux arrêter tes insinuations Sam. Peste Clint.

\- Clint n'a pas encore manger, Pietro ne veut pas le laisser manger seul, c'est tout à son honneur. Les défend Wanda.

\- Et tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse l'oiseau. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on prépare ta liste! Ajoute Clint en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oh toi, tu vas rien avoir du tout, si tu continues. Se moque la jumelle.

\- Et ben, t'es là ! Lâche son Avengers préféré en entrant dans la pièce.

Clint se retourne vers le sokovien tout souriant. Il tente de cacher au mieux son sourire, au moins vis à vis des autres et de Sam surtout. "Ben, oui, je te l'ai dis."

\- Tout est prêt dans le salon. Déclare Pietro le sourire aux lèvres. Lui non plus n'arrive pas à enlever ce sourire niais.

\- Vous mangez dans le salon? Demande Sam.

\- On se fait un marathon de film. Déclare Pietro fièrement

\- Cool. Lâche sa soeur.

\- Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Propose Pietro.

\- Cool. Fait Sam mais le chef l'empêche de jouer les troubles fêtes en lui notifiant qu'il doit s'entraîner.

Clint rit à la tête déconfite de Sam puis suit Pietro au salon. Clint s'arrête au milieu du salon, voyant tout ce qu'a préparé le jeune.

\- C'est toi qui as fais tout ça...

\- Oui. Avec l'aide de Wanda et Vision.

\- Je sens que je vais me régaler. Clint s'assoit puis Pietro lui sert une bière. Le plus vieux se mord la lèvre ne sachant par où commencer. Les sandwiches triangles maison? Les tapas? Les mini-saucisses roulées dans les pâtes feuilletées ? Où les chips mexicaines?

\- Jarvis? Retour vers le futur! Lance Pietro. Clint sourit puis attrape un sandwich.

Les deux hommes mangent tranquillement devant leur film. Ils décident de se faire un plateau dessert devant "Retour vers le futur 2."

Ils sont bien sages tout les deux, chacun à un bout du canapé. C'est après leurs délices sucrés et deux films que Clint décide de mettre à jour leur liste pendant que les autres sont hors des murs.

\- Au fait, t'as vu avec ta soeur pour Sam. Demande Clint.

\- Pour la liste, oui, elle va lui prendre un chapeau de cowboy.

\- Un chapeau de cowboy? Demande Clint étonné du cadeau.

\- Apparemment, il trouve ça classe... Lâche Pietro en levant les sourcils.

\- Hum... J'aime bien aussi. Avoue Clint.

\- Je te verrais bien avec un chapeau. Ajoute le jeune souriant en imaginant ledit chapeau sur le crâne de son ami.

\- J'ai une tête à chapeau d'après ma femme. Enfin... Mon... Laura quoi. Et toi tu vas lui prendre quoi? Lâche Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai bien réfléchis... Et j'ai rien trouvé. Ça doit bien exister un faucon en peluche?

\- T'es sérieux? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Ouais j'ai envie de le faire chier...

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Dit Clint. "Je suis pour la peluche oiseau." Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Et toi, tu lui offres quoi? Demande à son tour Pietro.

\- Un katana. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Sérieux... Souffle Pietro.

\- Il en a pas et je sais qu'il aimerait en avoir un... C'est l'occasion de le lui offrir.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule avec ma peluche... Dit Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est mignon. Le défend Pietro.

\- Bon. Allez. Clint sort son téléphone et met sa liste à jour.

* * *

 *** Brouillon 6. 17.47: Cadeau pour Sam**

Clint: Katana

Tony: Service à whisky

Rhodey: Service champagne

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Pietro: Peluche faucon

Wanda: Chapeau de cowboy

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Steve: Deux places de concert.

* * *

\- On fait quoi? Demande Clint en grimaçant.

\- Il est quelle heure? Répond Pietro.

\- 18h00...

\- Seulement. Soupir le gamin.

\- Oui... Ça te dirait d'aller voir un film, un nouveau, au ciné. Ajoute Clint en riant.

\- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas. Bafouille Maximoff.

\- Dans ce cas là. Il faut y aller tout de suite pour la séance de 19h. On se fera une pizza en revenant. Décide Clint.

\- Cool...

\- Ben, c'est parti. Les hommes débarrassent vite fait la table puis filent au cinéma. Dans la voiture, Pietro regarde les sorties.

\- Y'a pas grand chose. Soupir Pietro en regardant les sorties ciné.

\- Surtout qu'on a pas du tout les mêmes goûts en termes de film.

\- Pffff... A part Star Wars, rien qui me plaît.

\- Bah, allons y, pour Star Wars, alors. Pietro réserve les places.

La séance débute à 19h15, ils arrivent à destination sur les coups de 18h45. Les deux compères font un tour dans la boutique pour s'acheter quelques saloperies telles que les chips ou encore des pop corn et les voilà installés dans la salle de projection. Ils décident de se partager leurs achats. Ils commencent par les tortillas avec fromage puis terminent par l'énorme pot de pop corn.

Les deux amis restent sages face à l'écran géant, plongeant leurs mains dans le pot qui s'épuisent bien vite. Quelques fois leurs mains entrent en collision mais aucun des deux ne sursautent profitant d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre

Il est presque 22h lorsqu'ils sortent du cinéma. Dans la voiture chacun donnent son avis. Ils arrêtent de parler du film que lorsque leur pizza arrive. Dès que la bouffe est là, les hommes se taisent. Ils mangent silencieusement dévorant leurs pizzas puis les langues se délient à nouveau.

\- On fait quelle liste demain? Demande Clint.

\- Je sais pas. Vision? Propose Pietro.

\- Ouep. Tu vas lui prendre quoi?

\- Je sais pas, une bouteille, je crois... Et toi? Retourne Pietro.

\- J'ai pensé à un jardin japonais. Tu vois quoi, un truc miniature, c'est marrant et ça aide à rester zen y paraît. Ajoute Clint.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre. Plaisante Pietro.

\- C'est clair que ça te ferait du bien. Ajoute l'archer en riant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues? Que je tiens pas en place? Lâche le gamin en fronçant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exactement.

\- Mouais... Bafouille Pietro en souriant.

Un serveur approche et leur tend la carte des desserts. Ils prennent commande puis c'est au tour de Pietro d'engager la conversation. "Il se passe vraiment un truc avec ta collègue?"

Clint s'étouffe avec son verre. "Euh... Je... Comment ça?"

\- Je sais pas... T'avais l'air d'insinuer que toi et elle, vous... Bafouille Pietro.

\- C'est qu'une collègue. Avoue Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu tentes de me faire croire le contraire? Lâche Pietro en se mordant la lèvre dû au courage qu'il vient de prendre en posant une telle question

\- J'ai rien tenté de te faire croire, t'as juste mal compris. Répond Clint.

\- OK... Marmonne Pietro déçu de la réponse.

Les deux hommes boient une longue gorgée puis le silence s'impose à nouveau. Le serveur leurs présente leurs dessert. Flan caramélisé pour Clint, coupe glacée pour Pietro.

\- Et toi? Il se passe quelques choses avec Jamy? Demande soudainement Clint les yeux toujours rivés sur son flan.

\- Non... il voudrait bien... Mais... Pietro se tais, Clint lève les yeux vers lui. "Il me plaît pas."

\- D'accord. Fait Clint seulement.

\- C'est un de mes seuls amis... Je peux pas l'envoyer bouler. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que... Qu'on est juste ami. Avoue Pietro, lui au moins.

\- D'accord. Continu de dire Clint.

Le silence les regagne comme à chaque fois qu'ils mangent, la route du retour n'échappe pas au silence. Devant la porte de chambre de Pietro, Clint s'arrête et marmonne une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. À demain. Murmura Pietro, lorsque que Clint s'en va, Pietro le retient. "Clint?"

\- Oui... Dit il en se retournant sur lui.

\- T'as quelques choses de prévu demain? T'es en repos, il me semble?

\- Je... Je voulais aller voir mes gosses. Bafouille Clint.

\- Ah d'accord... Bon, à lundi alors. Lâche Pietro

\- ouais, à lundi. Abrége Clint en partant vers sa propre chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, tout le monde nous sommes vendredi! Alors pour ma petite Val, j'avais dis que je publiais lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Mais comme road trip n'était pas prêt mardi, j'ai publié un chapitre des pères noëls à la place et décalé road trip à mercredi. C'était exceptionnel, voili voilou. Bisous à vous toutes.

 **Reviews:**

 **Deryous** : salut et merci pour ta review, les compteurs sont remis à jour, ils se sont enfin avoués qu'ils ont menti et quelque part avoué indirectement qu'ils se plaisaient l'un, l'autre.

La fin est decevenante oui mais mais cest pour mieux rebondir ;)

Bisous et merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Val:** hello, hello, oui la journée film était sympa, Clint va prendre des kg s'il continue à manger autant XD

Le ciné me fait penser à deux ados qui n'arrivent pas à conclure mdrrr. Et le jardin japonais c'est mignon pour vision je trouve. Et puis vu comment tourne le monde. Même les androïde sont à même de se tirer les cheveux même ceux qui n'en ont pas. XD

Bisous et la nouvelle fic arrivera sûrement dans la journée si j'ai le temps de la publier ma petite scorpionne vient me rendre visite. Un peu de ménage s'impose XD.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre sept**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **17/12/2015: Vision**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveille aux aurores, il soupire en regardant l'heure, c'est le seul jour où il peut dormir et il se réveille à 7h, c'est désolant. Il prend une douche, va boire un café rapidement et file s'entraîner. Il tire quelques flèches puis fait un peu de musculation et quelques assouplissements. Il est bientôt d'aller chez Laura. Il passe reprendre une douche puis file directement à la ferme.

Il arrive pile poile à 12h30, les enfants, lui sautent dans les bras, Laura est souriante. Elle l'invite à entrer, Lila se précipite ensuite à l'intérieur de la ferme pour terminer de mettre la table. Clint va directement voir Nathaniel, allongé dans son parc tout souriant. Il le prend dans ses bras et lui dépose un baiser.

Laura propose qu'il lui donne à manger, il le fait avec joie. Il jongle ainsi entre son assiette et l'assiette de Nathy. À table, les enfants ne cessent de parler. Ils racontent leur compte. Lila est pressée d'être à Noël. Elle a déjà fait sa liste. Cooper lui, s'en moque un peu. Le déjeuner se passe bien. Les enfants s'en vont un peu jouer dehors pendant que Clint aide Laura à débarrasser la table.

\- Tu viens toujours le 25... Demande t-elle.

\- Oui... T'inquiète surtout pas, je serai là. Affirme Clint.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais aller acheter les cadeaux cette semaine... Maison de poupée et jeux vidéo? Demande Clint afin que Laura confirme.

\- Super, ils vont adorer. Mince, il pleut... Lâche soudainement la mère de famille.

\- Mince, Lila voulait aller au zoo. Lance Clint en grimaçant .

\- Il est fermé tout le mois de décembre. Précise son ex-femme. Clint grimace. "Elle n'a pas de chance, elle qui voulait aller à la patinoire, elle n'a pas pu, ils l'ont pas installé cet année." Ajoute t-elle.

\- Je devrais les emmener quelques part. Tu penses qu'il y a un film qui pourrait intéresser les deux?

\- Pas vraiment. Avoue la femme. Clint sent son téléphone vibrer mais ne le regarde pas. Il réfléchit à ce qu'ils pourraient faire cet après midi.

\- Un bowling, je vais les emmener au bowling. Lance-t-il.

\- C'est super ça comme idée. Acquiesce Laura en continuant à faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu viens avec nous?

\- Non... C'est gentil mais Nathy va faire sa sieste. Déclare t-elle.

\- D'accord. Bon, je vais les appeler. Dit Clint fièrement.

Clint sort annoncer aux enfants qu'ils vont au bowling, ils rentrent aussitôt se préparer. "Ça te dérange si je les emmène au fast food après?" Demande le père.

\- Oh non... Profitez.

\- Cool. Allez, les marmots dans la voiture! Les enfants courent jusqu'à la voiture, puis Clint les rejoint puis s'en vont en direction du bowling.

Dans la voiture, Clint profite de lire le SMS reçu un peu plus tôt.

 ***Pietro***

 **13.58: Salut, T'as mis ta liste à jour?**

14.17: Ah euh non... Je vais au bowling avec les enfants. Je la ferais là bas...

14.22: Ça te dit de venir avec nous?

 **14.22: Non merci, je vous en laisse en famille.**

14.23: Allez, vient au moins ça sera équilibré.

14.23: Je passe te prendre dans 10 minutes.

 **14.23: Euh... Bah d'accord.**

\- Bon les enfants, on va faire un détour au QG, Pietro vient avec nous. Lance Clint souriant.

\- Pietro, c'est le monsieur qui t'a sauvé? Demande Lila.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesce seulement Clint.

\- Il est cool, lui. Lâche Cooper.

\- Tu le connais même pas. S'amuse à dire Clint en riant.

\- Ouais, mais, il a l'air cool. Atteste son fils.

\- C'est vrai. Acquiesce Clint.

\- Je veux jouer avec lui! Crie soudainement Lila, enjouée de voir Pietro.

Clint fronce les yeux et regarde sa fille dans le rétro. "Tu m'abandonnes?"

\- Oh, papa, je peux pas toujours être avec toi, tu sais. Déclare t-elle, ce qui fait sourire Clint.

\- Oh, ma petite princesse grandit. Murmure t'il.

\- Mais je suis grande! S'offusque la petite.

\- Tu es petite Lila. Reprend son frère.

\- Non, je suis grande! Ah, oui, papa je suis grande. Répond Lila l'air boudeuse.

\- Oui Lila. Cooper arrête d'embêter ta soeur. Reprend Clint.

Cooper obéit et le silence reprend. Clint profite que les enfants cessent de chamailler et pense déjà à comment il va présenter ses enfants à Pietro et vice versa.

La route du QG se fait rapidement. Il repère aussitôt, le blond intense au loin. Il le voit anxieux, déviant du regard, il grimpe dans la voiture en silence puis se retourne vers les enfants.

\- Pietro, je te présente Lila et Cooper. Les enfants, Pietro. On y va? Demande Clint.

\- Oui papa, on y va! Acquiesce sa fille.

Sur la route, les deux hommes se sourient et rient aussi du franc parlé de Lila. Elle n'est pas vulgaire mais ne se laisse absolument pas faire par son frère. Ils arrivent sur les coups de 15h00. Les enfants courent vers le bowling, Clint et Pietro les suivent calmement.

\- Ils sont mignon. Lâche seulement Pietro.

Clint sourit et lui ouvre la porte. Les enfants sont déjà en train d'enfiler des chaussures. "Tu peux les aider, je vais prendre la piste."

Pietro acquiesce et va voir les enfants. Clint les épie et se demande comment ça va se passer, surtout entre Pietro et Cooper. Il paie la partie puis les rejoint.

\- Hey... Tu vas pas esquiver les belles chaussures toi aussi. Se moque t'il en voyant que le jeune n'a toujours pas enfiler les chaussures du bowling.

\- Ouais... La classe. Dit-il. "Ils sont partis à la recherche de la piste."

\- C'est la trois. Lâche Clint en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Lila est très mignonne. Complimente Pietro.

\- Cooper non? Lâche Clint en levant un sourcil tout en finissant de nouer ses lacets.

\- Si... Enfin c'est pas que je voulais dire. C'est mignonne dans le genre, elle est gentille tout ça. Bafouille Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- Je plaisante Pietro, t'inquiète pas. Lila est très attachante. Elle cause beaucoup par contre. Ajoute Clint en riant tout en se levant.

Pietro rit aussi, puis suit Clint qui se dirige vers la piste. "Contrairement à Cooper." Ajoute Pietro.

\- Oui, il est un peu plus réservé, mais il t'aime bien. Il te trouve cool. Lâche Clint en en insistant bien sur le mot cool tout levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah bon? Fait le jeune.

\- Ouais... Enfin, tu as l'air cool. Ajoute Clint en roulant les yeux. Pietro sourit puis Clint reprend. "Bon... On fait comment?" Demande-t-il aux enfants.

\- Toi et Cooper contre moi et Pietro. Propose Lila ou plutôt impose t-elle.

\- D'accord... Dit Clint en faisant la moue. "J'ai perdu ma fille." Ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

Pietro sourit, fier d'avoir conquis le coeur de la petite. La partie peut commencer, ils ont décidé de jouer en binôme, ils cumuleront les points.

Clint commande des sodas, ils terminent bien vite leur partie, Clint gagne. Ils décident rapidement d'en refaire une autre, mais avant ça. Ils se prennent un bon goûter avec une bonne gaufre et un chocolat chaud

Pietro gagne la seconde partie puis les Barton ainsi que Pietro décident de faire la belle. Il est presque 18h lorsque Clint et Cooper laissent gagner Lila et Pietro.

\- Bon... Il est 18h30, Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire les enfants? Demanda-t-il en les regardant tout les trois.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes? Demande Pietro.

\- Parce que je demande l'avis des enfants. Dit seulement Clint fiers de sa connerie.

\- Je suis compris dans les enfants? S'offusque le jeune.

\- Bah, oui, gamin. Lâche Clint en souriant.

\- Papy. Crache Pietro en fronçant les yeux. Clint sourit seulement puis décide d'aller se balader dans le parc non loin du fast food.

\- Allez, on va aller faire un tour au parc avant d'aller manger. Décide Clint.

\- On mange où? Demande déjà Lila.

\- Tu veux manger où?

\- Hamburger! Dit-elle.

\- D'accord. Hamburger. Allez hop hop hop chaussure mademoiselle. Dit Clint en battant des mains.

La petite fille s'installe et tend le pied à Pietro. Il l'aide volontiers sous l'oeil avisé de Clint qui sourit face à la scène. Leurs chaussures aux pieds, ils se dirigent vers la voiture. Sur la route, Clint tente de se défendre, il aurait pu gagner mais il n'avait pas la chance de son côté.

\- Tu nous as laissé gagné... Marmonne Pietro.

Clint lui fait un clin d'oeil puis se gare devant le parc. Tous descendent de la voiture, les enfants se précipitent vers les balançoires. Clint et Pietro se baladent tout en les surveillants.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu. Lance Clint.

\- À moi aussi, tes enfants sont des amours. Atteste Maximoff.

\- Il était temps que je vous présente. C'est vrai, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ils t'en sont reconnaissant. Murmure Clint les mains dans les poches.

\- Ils n'ont pas à l'être, c'est normal... Dit premièrement Pietro puis reprend. "Ils ont l'air d'avoir accepté ton divorce."

\- Ils sont habitué à ce que je ne sois pas là tu sais... Cooper se rend bien compte qu'on est plus ensemble. Je pense que c'est différent pour Lila. Avoue-t-il.

\- Tu vas passer Noël avec ta famille ou tu le fais avec nous? Demande soudainement Pietro.

\- Laura va chez ses parents du 24. C'est un peu tendu donc j'irais du 25. Je passerai le réveillon avec vous, donc. Annonce le père de famille.

\- Cool... Enfin je veux dire... C'est quand même dommage que tu ne sois pas avec ta famille. Dit Pietro confus.

\- Je les verrais du 25 et puis ce sera pas la première fois tu sais. Avoue le père tristement.

\- Tu bosses beaucoup.

\- Je crois que mon taf me maintien en vie. Déclare Clint.

\- C'est un métier à risque.

\- C'est un métier qui bouge, je fais jamais la même chose. Une fois en mission pour le Shield, d'autre avec les Avengers, les entraînements, la paperasse, les cours, les déplacements. Ça change tout le temps.

\- C'est quand que tu nous donne ce cours bien lourd? Se moque Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Cette semaine, je crois. Demain, c'est la formation individuelle au pilotage. Annonce l'agent.

\- C'est vrai? Dit Pietro souriant.

\- Ouais... Je pense que tu seras avec l'équipe de l'après midi. C'est par ordre alphabétique. Précise-t-il.

\- Cool, j'ai hâte. Lâche le gosse en voyant Lila arriver en courant.

\- Papa, j'ai faim! Se plaignit la petite.

\- On va y aller Lila. Dans un petit quart d'heure... La petite fille fait demi-tour puis Clint regarde Pietro. "Et oui moi aussi, j'ai un ventre sur patte à la maison."

Pietro rit... "Décidément, j'ai tout les tares du monde. Je suis un ventre sur patte et je tiens pas en place."

\- Sans oublier que t'es un gamin! Ajoute Clint.

Pietro fronce les yeux puis grogne vers Clint puis ils se mettent à rire. "Bon allez... Je crois ma fille va mourir de faim si je la nourrie pas." Clint appel les enfants puis tout les quatre se dirigent vers le fast food.

Lila et Pietro dévalisent le restaurant. Cooper n'est pas loin de manger autant. Clint fait attention à sa ligne, il a déjà mangé trop de conneries cette semaine. Les trois enfants, enfin, les enfants plus Pietro prennent une glace pour finir le repas puis ils décident de rentrer doucement. Clint opte pour déposer d'abord les enfants.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello, tout le monde... Je suis de bon humeur aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu ma petite scorpionne avec moi ce weekend alors je suis trop contente et en plus de ça elle m'a offert Clint! Clint Barton! Mon Clint! En hot toys! Il est trop beau... :) :) :D :D er de trois petites choses qui m'ont bien plus aussi. Bref je suis trop heureuse.

 **Les petites réponses aux reviews.**

 **Val:** Clint s'est dit que c'est une sortie spéciale gamin, pourquoi pas en inviter un autre. Et puis il savait qu'il avait envie de le voir.

Lila est dingue de Quicksilver, Cooper est réservé sans plus, mais Pietro est cool d'après lui. Ah Laura... Comment ça va se passer avec Laura.

C'est un peu normal que Laura a souvent une dent contre lui, vu que dans les fics il l'a quitte toujours pour Pietro. XD. Merci pour ton commentaire bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Deryous:** j'espère que Clint fera plus que l'intégrer à sa famille XD. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre huit**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **17/12/2015: vision**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

(Suite)

Pietro découvre ainsi l'immense bâtisse en bois de chêne peinte en blanc. Cooper et Lila se précipitent hors de la voiture aussitôt garée. Clint descend également. Pietro ne sait pas s'il doit sortir ou pas. Clint passe sa tête entre la portière et l'habitacle. "Alors tu viens?"

\- Euh oui. Bafouille le jeune en détachant sa ceinture.

Clint attend Pietro sur le perron puis une fois arrivé à son niveau, il lui souffle. "Détend-toi tout se passera bien." Pourquoi lui a t'il dit cela? Il n'est qu'un ami de toute façon. Clint entre puis entend sa fille crier. "Il est là, maman! Il est là! Le sauveur de papa est là!"

\- Lila! voyons, calme-toi. Déclare Laura, puis elle aperçoit des cheveux blancs derrière son ex mari. "Oh..."

\- Laura... Je te présente, Pietro. Déclare-t-il en se décalant. Le jeune lui tend la main mais la femme le prend dans ses bras.

\- Enchanté Pietro. Clint m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Merci ... Merci pour tout. Murmure Laura émue.

\- Oh... Je... De rien... Bafouille-t-il. "Et euh... Enchanté aussi."

Clint sourit et entre dans le salon. "On a invité Pietro au bowling."

\- C'est nous qu'on a gagné. Lâche fièrement la cadette.

\- Il a fait équipe avec Lila. Informe Clint.

\- On les a laissé gagner. Marmonne Cooper.

\- C'est pas vrai. Cri Lila, puis elle se calme. "Hey Pietro regarde le bébé. Il s'appelle comme toi." Lance la petite.

\- Il ne s'appelle pas comme lui, il s'appelle Nathaniel, Lila. Mais... Il porte ton prénom en deuxième. Ajoute Clint à l'intention de Pietro.

\- Oh...Je... Je ne savais pas. Dit le jeune seulement.

\- Et Bien, maintenant, tu le sais. S'amuse seulement à dire Clint.

\- Allez les enfants, dîtes bonne nuit à votre père et allez à la toilette. Ordonne la mère de famille.

\- Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit Pietro. Dit Cooper avant d'embrasser son père et de monter.

\- Bonne nuit mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon papounet d'amour. Lâche Lila en serrant son père contre elle.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse. Murmure Clint en embrassant sa fille.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Fait la petite.

\- Bonne nuit Lila. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Bon... À toi ... Lâche Clint en souriant à Nathaniel. "Bonne nuit mon petit ange." Clint regarde sa montre. "Bonne nuit Laura."

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit madame. Lâche le jeune avant de filer de la ferme et se précipiter vers la voiture. Clint démarre puis sourit. "Bonne nuit madame..." Pouffe Clint. "Elle a dû se prendre un coup de vieux."

\- Je savais pas comment l'appeler.

\- Laura, lui conviendrait je pense... Bon allez... J'ai envie d'une bière bien fraîche. Pas toi?

\- Euh... Pas trop. Avoue Pietro.

\- Et un billard. Ajoute Clint. Pietro lève un sourcil. "Quoi... Ah oui c'est vrai, il est déjà au moins... 21h30 et tu as cours demain." Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

Pietro rit puis lâche. "Bon, c'est parti pour une bière."

\- Et un billard! Ajoute encore Clint.

\- Et un billard, oui. Confirme Pietro en riant. Les deux hommes se dirigent donc vers un bar.

\- Et puis, faut qu'on fasse notre liste. On a rien foutu aujourd'hui. Tiens. Clint sort son téléphone, le déverrouille et le confie à Pietro. "Fait un brouillon pour Vision."

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils lui prennent? Demande le jeune.

\- Ouais. Tu notes? Demande le conducteur.

\- Vas s'y.

\- Alors, Nath, des jeux à gratter, Sam: un porte-feuille, moi: un jardin japonais, après le reste je sais pas. Enfin je sais plus du moins. Ta soeur lui offre quoi? Demande l'archer.

\- J'en sais rien. Il faut que je lui demande.

\- Bah vas-y. Envoie un message à Tony et Steve en même temps. Ah et à Rhodey aussi. Après avoir noté le brouillon, Pietro envoit les autres messages.

 *** Brouillon 7. 21.26. Cadeau Vision***

Nath: jeux à gratter, Sam: porte feuille, Clint: jardin japonais, Pietro: bouteille, Tony: Steve: Rhodey: Wanda:

 ***Wanda***

21.29: Hello Sister, t'offre quoi à Vision?

 ***Tony***

21.29: Salut, qu'est ce que tu offre à vision?

 ***Steve***

21.30: Bonjour, qu offres-tu à vision?

 *** Rhodey***

21.30: Bonjour, qu offres-tu à vision.

\- Voilà s'est fait. Lâche le gosse.

\- Cool, on a plus qu'à attendre devant une bière bien fraîche. Dit Clint en se réjouissant.

Pietro sourit à Clint, il aime le voir ainsi, souriant et plein de vie. Les hommes entrent dans le bar, ils décident de commencer la partie de billard de suite devant une bière tout de même.

Clint place les boules et c'est parti. Il a les boules jaunes, Pietro les rouges. La soirée se passe tranquillement. Les garçons se cherchent, se chambrent et rient ensemble. Clint gagne la partie haut la main, Pietro accepte la défaite en bon perdant.

\- Je t'ai explosé mon petit Pietro. Nargue Clint avant de finir sa bière.

\- J'accepte la défaite. Décidément tu es bon sur tous les plans.

\- En même temps, le bowling et le billard c'est un peu de la triche. J'ai une vue parfaite. Lâche Clint.

\- Même plus que parfaite. Ajoute Pietro.

\- Donc c'est pas trop du jeu.

\- Je t'en veux pas vieillard. Ajoute le gosse.

\- Encore heureux. Tu veux autre chose? Demande Clint.

\- Euh pareil. Lâche seulement le gamin.

\- Allez viens, on va aller se poser. Clint regarde ça montre. "Ça va, il est que 22h20."

\- Oui et puis j'ai le temps. Je bosse pas, moi! Je suis en cours. Ajoute le jeune en roulant des yeux. Clint sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux du Sokovien puis commande deux autres bières. "Tu vas faire tes courses de Noël quand?"

\- J'en sais rien faut que je regarde mon emploi du temps. Enfin si j'ai pas de mission. Demain je fini à 19h c'est mort. Mardi, j'ai le cours que t'attend avec impatience. Cours de communication codées. Peut-être, mercredi je vais voir. Et toi? Lui retourne-t-il.

\- Moi je finis tout le temps à 17h30, donc j'ai le temps.

\- Ça serait bien qu'on aille les faire ensemble. Ça serait plus sympa. Après, moi, le problème c'est que les missions sont prioritaires. Si j'ai une mission, j'ai pas le choix d'y aller. Soupir Clint.

\- Pas de repos pour les guerriers. Lâche Pietro en secouant gentiment le plus vieux par son épaule.

Clint rit. "Il y'a que Noël que j'ai posé. Fury a accepté de suite. Je suis sûr de ne pas travailler. À moins qu'un monstre de l'espace envahisse la terre." Plaisante-t-il.

\- En même temps, il y'a pas beaucoup d'agent qui ont des enfants. Relance Pietro.

\- C'est clair. Je crois qu'on est 15% à être marié ou avoir été marié du moins.

\- Je connais que toi, perso. Murmure Pietro.

\- Y'a l'agent Atwell. Elle se marie bientôt. Lâche Clint.

\- Atwell? Betty? Dit le jeune levant les sourcils. Clint réalise trop tard qu'il aurait dû se taire. La bouche grande ouverte, il se rend compte qu'il s'est trahi. "Je pensais que... Que ça n'allait pas dans son couple." Lâche Pietro, Clint se mord la lèvre puis baisse les yeux.

\- Elle venait... De se prendre la tête. Souffle-t-il. "Je suis trop con... Oublie ce que je t'ai dis. OK?"

\- D'accord. Petit menteur. Ajoute le gosse en le poussant de son épaule. Clint grimace puis boit une bonne partie de sa bière.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonne le plus vieux.

\- C'est pas grave... Murmure Pietro puis lâche soudainement. "Jamy n'est pas gay!"

\- Pardon? Fait Clint en cherchant le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Il n'est pas... Je t'ai menti moi aussi. Avoue le gamin sans le regarder. Clint est surpris par son aveu, et à la fois heureux de savoir Jamy hétéro. "Enfin... Je crois qu'il ne l'est pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça." Bafouille-t-il.

\- Moi, non plus, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai menti. Ajoute Clint.

Pietro lève les yeux vers son archer. "Je pensais que c'était moi qui avait mal compris." Se moque-t-il en lui souriant

\- Tais-toi petit con. Lance Clint en souriant aussi. Pietro sourit, puis trinque avec Clint, il boit une longue gorgée puis Clint décrète qu'il est tout de même l'heure de rentrer.

Dans la voiture, tout les deux pensent à leurs mensonges. Tout deux ont menti mais sont soulagés d'avoir avoué leurs fautes. Au QG, Clint s'arrête devant la porte de Pietro. "Bon... Ben du coup... On se retrouve en cours... J'ai passé une bonne journée. Et une bonne soirée aussi. Ça fait du bien de sortir..." Murmure Clint.

\- À moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien. Et je vais te le répéter mais... Tes enfants sont des amours. Et je pense savoir de qui ils tiennent. Chuchote Pietro.

Clint sourit puis dépose un baiser sur la joue de Pietro qui est surpris du geste mais se laisse faire, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Les hommes se sourient une dernière fois puis chacun regagne sa chambre. Clint se déshabille lentement puis voit. 5 messages en attentes. Il déverrouille son téléphone puis les lit.

 ***Wanda***

 **21.35: Un foulard en soie. Comment ça se fait que tu ais le téléphone de Clint?**

 **21.43: Tu es encore avec lui?**

 ***Steve***

 **21.47: Deux places de théâtre.**

 ***Rhodey***

 **21.59: Un service à champagne.**

 ***Tony***

 **22.04: un service à whisky.**

Clint sourit puis ouvre la liste. Le brouillon lui saute aux yeux mais utilise la même mise en page que Pietro.

 *** Brouillon 7. 23.25. Cadeau Vision***

 **Nath: Jeux à gratter, Sam: Porte feuille, Clint: jardin japonais, Pietro: bouteille, Tony: service à whisky, Steve: 2 place de théâtre, Rhodey: service à champagne, Wanda: foulard en soie.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes mercredi... Un petit chapitre qui marquera un nouveau tournant. J'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours autant. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Aline.

.

 **Val:** pour une fois oui ça se passe bien avec Laura. Mdrrr pour le bar, pour une fois (oui c'est bien rare) dans cette fic, ils ne boient pas comme des trous

La publication de Djorgnia se fera tout les jeudi pour le moment. Parce que publier trois fic c'est déjà casse tête alors deux fic le même jour c'est chaud.

Donc voilà. Lundi, mercredi et vendredi celle ci, le mardi road Trip et le jeudi Djorgnia. Voilà. Bisous et merci pour tes comms.

.

Deryous: hello, oui, Pietro s'incruste en douceur. Ils sont inséparables maintenant. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Holybleu: j'adore aussi, ils sont trop mignons quand ils s'avouent leur jalousie respectifs. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre neuf**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **18/12/2015: Rhodey**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève de bien bon heure aujourd'hui, il a ses cours de pilotage à donner aujourd'hui. Il prend une douche puis va déjeuner. À table, il rencontre tous les Avengers sauf Rhodey et Tony. Pietro, lui sourit automatiquement.

Il ne reste pas longtemps dans la cuisine, il doit finir de préparer ses fiches avant de commencer le cours. Il s'en va aussitôt au Shield, laissant les jumeaux au soin de Natasha qui les emmènera probablement.

Arriver au Shield, Clint va se chercher un café et file dans son bureau. Il fini de préparer ses fiches et divise le groupe en deux. Il se pose cinq minutes avant d'aller rejoindre la formation. Il en profite pour préparer sa liste.

 ***Brouillon8. 7.55: Cadeau pour Rhodey***

Clint: Casquette collector

Tony:

Steve:

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Pietro:

Wanda:

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte-feuille

Il part aussitôt, il est confiant son dossier sous le bras. Il croise la collègue qui donnera un cours, deux fois pour les groupes restant. L'agent entre dans la salle en compagnie de Clint. C'est elle qui se charge de la présentation de Clint et du déroulement de la journée.

Clint repère aussitôt les jumeaux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Souriant comme jamais pendant que la femme présente l'agent Barton à toute la classe. Clint donne la liste de ceux qui passeront à la pratique ce matin. Comme il le pressentait les jumeaux feront partis du deuxième groupe. Clint s'en va donc avec 5 élèves dont Jamy.

Le cours commence à 8h15. Avec Matthew Adams, Clint est impatient de prendre son second élève. Jamy Anderson. Il a hâte de voir s il sait si bien "conduire" un quinjet.

\- Bonjour, vous allez me montrer tout d'abord les points de sécurités que vous avez à effectuer.

Le garçon s'exécute et en oubli certain, Clint jubile. Il le fait asseoir puis lui ordonne de décoller. Le jeune s'exécute confiant. La simulation de vol en elle-même se passe plutôt bien. Le jeune à tout de même un peu de mal à l'atterrissage. Clint est content de voir qu'il n'est pas si bon pilote que ça.

Clint enchaîne ainsi les élèves jusqu'à 12h00, puis une pause s'impose. La formatrice propose de déjeuner avec lui. Clint déjeune donc avec elle, non loin de la table de Pietro qui comprend Jamy et deux autres élèves. Pietro, lui lance des regards en coin, Clint ne peut que lui sourire. En fin de repas, Clint fausse compagnie à sa collègue et va rejoindre Pietro. Il se penche à son oreille.

\- T'as vu pour la liste?

\- Non, on fait qui? Demande aussitôt Pietro en souriant.

\- Rhodey. Souffle Clint toujours derrière.

\- D'accord. Murmure Pietro en se tournant vers lui. Clint lui fait un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu peux demander à Steve et à Tony? Je vais voir directement avec ta soeur tout à l'heure. L'informe t'il.

\- D'accord. Murmure encore Pietro.

Clint lui lance un dernier clin d'oeil et part préparer la liste du deuxième groupe. Il va chercher le reste des élèves.

Il est 13h15 lorsqu'il reprend les cours. Il est pressé d'être à son troisième élève qui n'est pas des moindres puisque c'est Pietro. C'est à 14h45 qu'il le reçoit.

\- Bon... Tu vas commencer par me citer les points de sécurité. Murmure Clint en démarrant la simulation. Pietro répond et en oubli un seul. "Allez, installe-toi. On va décoller." Clint lui ordonne de décoller. Pietro est anxieux et a un peu de mal à décoller. Tout se passe bien en vol par contre. L'atterrissage est... Perturbé on va dire. Pietro se pose, puis soupir.

\- Je suis trop nul. Marmonne le jeune.

\- Mais non. Lâche Clint en le regardant.

Pietro est toujours assis dans son siège, l'air déçu. "Hey..." Chuchote Clint en posant la main sur sa nuque. "C'est pas grave, c'est ton premier cours. Et puis..." Clint caresse doucement sa nuque de son puce. "Tu as la chance d'avoir le meilleur pilote à tes côtés." Pietro tourne la tête puis sourit tristement.

Clint glisse sa main vers la mâchoire de Pietro puis pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pietro répond au baiser timidement. Clint pose son front contre le sien. "Tout va bien se passer Pietro, ne t'inquiète pas." Le jeune lève les yeux vers Clint puis passe ses bras autour du cou de l'archer le serrant contre lui. Clint caresse doucement son dos d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Pietro regarde à nouveau Clint puis lui rend son baiser. Un baiser tout aussi chaste que le premier.

Les hommes rompent leur baiser puis se sourient comme des enfants. "Bon..." Clint regarde l'heure. "C'est pas tout ça mais... J'ai d'autres élèves." Lâche-t-il en grimaçant. Pietro se lève, puis sourit une dernière fois à son archer avant de sortir de la simulation. Wanda prend sa place.

Wanda n'oublie aucun point de sécurité. Mais rate son décollage et son atterrissage. Clint la console. Lui aussi avait raté son décollage à son premier essai. Il en profite pour lui demander ce qu'elle compte offrir à Rhodey. La simulation de vol fini, Wanda s'en va du simulateur en compagnie de Clint. Une petite pause s'impose. Juste quelques minutes. Le temps d'aller se chercher un café, toujours accompagné de Wanda. Il lui paie un café puis sent son téléphone sonner, il le sort et sourit.

\- Pietro... Lâche t-elle souriante.

\- Euh oui. Bafouille-t-il.

 ***Pietro***

 **15.48: Hello, Tony lui offre des bacs à glaçons en forme de Grenade !**

15.48: XD ça c'est du Stark tout craché.

 **15.48: Steve lui prend deux places pour le théâtre**

15.49: OK, ta soeur lui offre une cravate. Et toi?

 **15.49: J'ai pensé à un porte-clef en forme d avion.**

15.49: Bonne idée. J'ai un débrief jusqu'à 18h30... Tu m attends ou pas?

 **15.49: Oui.**

15.50: OK. À toute à l'heure bisous.

 **15.50: Bisous.**

 ***Message multiple; Nath; Pietro; Sam; Steve; Tony; Vision; Wanda***

15.52: Cadeau pour Rhodey

Clint: Casquette collector

Tony: Bac à glaçons grenade

Steve: Place au théâtre

Nath: Jeux à gratter

Pietro: Porte clef en forme d'avion.

Wanda : Cravate.

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Sam: Porte-feuille

Clint fini doucement son café puis reprend les cours. Il a hâte qu'il soit l'heure de finir, il a hâte de retrouver Maximoff.

Aussitôt le cours fini, Clint s'en va dans la salle de réunion, il fait le calcul des notes rapidement puis débrief. Il annonce les meilleur pilotes et les moins bon, Pietro fait parti des moins bon, bien qu'il ait tout de même 75 pts sur 100. Le niveau est haut cette année.

Clint annonce tous les points, ils se basent sur quatre notes. La première à un coefficient de 3 et concerne les points de sécurité. Le deuxième à un coefficient de 4, ce sont les points acquis lors de l'atterrissage. Le troisième a un coeff de deux, il note le décollage et enfin la dernière note est la note en vol. Le débrief se termine enfin, Clint ferme tout ses dossiers et court rejoindre aussitôt Pietro à la cafétéria.

Le jeune est attablé, seul. "Salut." Dit Clint en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Alors? Demande Pietro

\- Alors quoi? Répond seulement le plus vieux.

\- J'ai réussi? Demanda t'il inquiet.

\- Pour réussir, il faut au moins 75 pts... Pietro regarde son amant, il ne le lâche pas du regard, attendent la suite. Clint n'en a pas le droit mais avoue tout de même. "T'es tout pile dedans." Le jeune a l'air soulagé mais tout de même déçu. "Il y en a que trois qui sont en dessous." Avoue encore Clint.

\- Qui ça? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- Je suis pas sensé te le dire ça. Je suis même pas sensé te dire tes résultats perso... Clint soupir. "Adams, Davis... Et Wanda." Souffle-t-il, il voit le visage de Pietro changer.

\- Wanda?

\- Vos atterrissages ont été rudes, à tous ou presque. Carlton pense vous faire refaire un test. Il va falloir que toi et ta soeur revoyez l'atterrissage. Et les points de sécurité aussi pour ta part. Ajoute Clint.

\- Wanda va être déçue. Soupir Pietro, n'appréciant nullement sa réussite personnelle.

\- Tu dois rien lui dire. Je vous donnerez un cours. Confie Clint en posant sa main sur la sienne. " Ça va aller "

\- Quand? Demande seulement Pietro les yeux tellement triste.

\- Quand tu veux... Lâche Clint en souriant pour tenter de le faire sourire à nouveau lui aussi.

\- Seulement à moi et Wanda? T'as le droit de faire ça? Demande le gosse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment... Mais qui le saurait... On vit ensemble de toute façon. Ajoute le plus vieux.

\- Merci Clint. Murmure Pietro tristement.

\- De rien ... Bon... Ça te dit un resto ? Propose Clint pour redonner le sourire à son élève préféré

\- Ouais... Lâche le gamin. Clint grimace c'est bien là première fois qu'il le voit si peu enthousiaste à aller manger.

\- Un italien. Ou je sais pas... Un mexicain? Propose Clint.

\- Un burritos ! Lâche soudainement le gosse.

\- Mexicain donc. Allez go. Lâche Clint en se levant. Les hommes se dirigent vers un restaurant mexicain.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de mon retard de publication. Mais j'avais mon examen blanc ce matin, donc j'ai pas eut le temps de publier le chapitre. Mais il est là.

 **Réponses au reviews.**

 **Val:** a y'est le premier baiser est arrivé sans se presser... espérons qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Concernant la simulation de Wanda. Ce sont des notes. Peut être que Pietro à mieux gérer une chose. Deux décollages raté peuvent avoir deux notes différentes. C'est sure que d'être à côté de Clint doit être très déstabilisant. Et le resto répondra peut être à ta question .

Ah ah ah camping Sunrise elle m'a bien fait rire cette fic. Elle est toute légère, sans prise de tête. J'ai pas prévu de suite sur cette fic. Peut être qu'un jour je ferais un épilogue. À voir.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Deryous:** et oui enfin un bisous... Un petit... Tout petit... Trop petit?

Et oui c'est bien dommage pour Wanda. Mais heureusement super Clint est là.

Merci pour ton commentaire. gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre dix**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **18/12/2015: Rhodey**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

(Suite)

Au restaurant, les hommes se sourient timidement, Pietro à toujours l'air aussi abattu que tout à l'heure, Clint tente de lui redonner le sourire.

\- C'est pas éliminatoire le test d'aujourd'hui Pietro.

Pietro relève la tête. "Hein..."

\- Le pilotage. C'est pas éliminatoire. Surtout pour vous deux. Tu le sais ça. Chuchote Clint en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

Pietro hoche la tête. "Ça m'emmerde c'est tout."

\- T'es pas de mauvais, Wanda non plus. C'est juste que le niveau est haut. Tu es huitième sur onze d'accord! Mais le premier à 81 pts seulement. Tu comprends. Le Shield forme l'élite, ils veulent que leur agents sachent faire décoller et atterrir un jet. Tu sais le faire. On serait pas mort si c'était en situation réelle. Attend... Clint sort son carnet et lui donne quelques notes. "Tu as eu 27 points sur 30 en sécurité. 16/20 au décollage. 8/10 en vol. Et 24/40 à l'atterrissage. C'est pas mauvais."

\- 24/40! Lâche Pietro en levant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai mis 6/10 c'est coefficient 4 et puis t'es pas le seul à avoir eut 75 pts. Il y a Campbell aussi. Après il y en a eut trois qui ont 76 pts. Un, 78, un 79 et un 81. Au prorata, tu es... Enfin tu es cinquième exe co. Tiens... Clint lui glisse la grille entre les mains.

\- Wanda a eut la même note à l'atterrissage et en vol aussi.

\- Le décollage s'est moins bien passé. Lâche Clint en reprenant sa fourchette dans les mains.

\- Ouais, mais elle 30 en sécu. La défend Pietro.

\- Il lui manque juste un point. Et puis... J'ai pas été vache avec vous deux. Le décollage de Wanda ne méritait même pas un 6. Avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Tu as Triché? Demande soudainement le gosse.

\- Triché? Non ! C'est pas de la triche... Ça nous donnera une occasion pour fuir le QG. Ajoute Clint en lui assénant un clin d''oeil.

\- Les cours particuliers? Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ouais... Murmure Clint.

\- C'est vrai. Dit le jeune en souriant.

Les hommes continuent de manger en se souriant finalement. "Au fait, c'est bon pour la liste?" Demande tout de même le jeune.

\- Ah euh, oui, il me semble. Clint sort son téléphone pour vérifier. Il aperçoit un nouveau message.

* * *

 ***Shield 003***

 **21.17: planning Clinton Francis Barton. 712.**

 **19/12: Matin : prépa cours alpha.**

 **Après midi: cours communication militaire et codée : alpha.**

 **20/12: Matin : cours communication militaire et codée : alpha.**

 **Après midi: Briefing mission 045. Décollage prévu 19h.**

 **21/12: Matin: mission**

 **Après midi: débriefing et rapport de mission**

 **22/12: Matin: entraînement**

 **Après midi: Repos**

 **23/12: Matin CP**

 **Après midi : CP**

 **24/12: Matin: CP**

 **Après midi: CP**

 **25/12 Matin : CP**

 **Après midi: CP**

 **26/12. Matin: Repos**

 **Après midi : Repos**

* * *

\- Bon, mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai une mission prévue mercredi. L'autre mauvaise nouvelle c'est que du coup le cours de langage militaire a été avance à ... Demain après midi et mercredi matin. Clint soupir longuement puis reprend. "La bonne nouvelle c'est les trois jours en CP et le repos le 26... cool. Tu finis quand les cours toi?"

\- Vendredi matin. Lâche seulement le gosse.

\- Pareil, après je suis en CP. Clint soupir en pensant au cours et à la mission à venir. "Du coup, j'ai qu'une matinée pour préparer le cours. Heureusement que j'ai déjà pris de l'avance." Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- On va pas trainer alors. S enquiert de dire le plus jeune.

\- Ouais... On se matte un film ce soir? C'est à toi de choisir non?

\- Je ne sais plus. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je te laisse choisir.

\- Le cinquième élément tiens! Lâche Pietro

\- Ah ouais, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Allez... On va quand même se prendre un dessert. Ajoute Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil à son gourmand. Pietro sourit et attrape la carte. Les hommes se prennent un dessert puis se dirigent aussitôt vers le QG.

En rentrant, Clint prépare tout de même deux téquilas pour rester dans le thème pendant que Pietro lance le film. Clint arrive avec les deux verres, puis les dépose sur la table accompagné de chips. Il demande au jeune de lui laisser une petite place. Le jeune s'est étalé dans le canapé. Ils s'assoient tout les deux se souriant comme deux ados.

Quand Clint a embrassé Pietro dans le simulateur, il s'est dit qu'ils ont enfin conclut mais il trouve Pietro très en retrait cependant. Il le regarde, assis, les jambes en tailleur sur le canapé, les mains saisissant ses pieds. Clint attrape leurs verres et lui tend le sien, le jeune l'attrape puis ils trinquent. Les deux hommes boient un peu puis redéposent leurs verres sur la table. Clint pense que c'est le moment de passer à l'action.

Il passe son bras autour du cou de Pietro. Celui ci le regarde une demi-seconde, sourit puis regarde à nouveau l'écran. Clint soupir doucement puis attrape la mâchoire de Pietro pour la faire pivoter dans sa direction.

\- Oui... Murmure Pietro, pensant que Clint lui poserait une question. L'archer soupir. "Quoi?" Ajoute le jeune.

Clint s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune rompt le baiser et le regarde étonné. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses que je t'ai embrassé pourquoi cet après midi?"

\- Tu... Par... J'en sais rien. Bafouille Pietro.

Clint s'approche à nouveau et dépose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main, toujours sur sa mâchoire glisse lentement sur son cou pour appuyer son étreinte. Doucement Clint immisce sa langue dans sa bouche. Le jeune vient enfin attraper la nuque de son amant. Leurs lèvres et leur langue se caressent doucement.

Clint fini par rompre le baiser puis plonge son regard dans le sien. Sa main remonte doucement sur sa mâchoire et fini par lui donner un grand sourire. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu te rendre jaloux... parce que je l'étais aussi." Murmure-t-il.

Pietro lui rend son sourire et avoue. "Moi aussi. Je suis désolé" Chuchota t'il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Clint enveloppe le buste du coureur. "Tu es tout pardonné." Répond Clint, puis redresse la tête et lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'installer correctement sur le canapé, permettant à Pietro de s'installer contre l'archer.

Pietro s'est installé contre Clint sa tête posée contre ses pectoraux, assis toujours en tailleurs, tenant la main de l'archer dans la sienne contre son buste. Clint quant à lui, était assis les jambes croisés un bras autour du cou du plus jeune, sa main tenant celle de Pietro contre les pectoraux du coureur. Les hommes se lancent un dernier sourire puis se concentrent sur le film, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est devant le générique du film que les hommes se lèvent. "Bon... Il se fait tard..."

\- Pas tellement mais bon... Clint s'approche de Pietro, il pose ses mains sur la taille de Pietro et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

Pietro, attrape aussitôt la nuque de son archer et l'embrasse tendrement. Il rompt le baiser. "Allez-vous couchez agent Barton... Vous avez beaucoup de travail demain." Clint sourit timidement à Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit agent Maximoff. Chuchota Clint en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant et de rejoindre sa chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard. C'est dur dur en ce moment je suis fatiguée. Le changement d'heure m'a achevé. Et puis j'ai passé mon second exam blanc. Donc voilà. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bisous. Aline.**

 **.**

 **Val: Coucou, oui je sais le chapitre est court il était en deux parties c'est pour ça. Pour les points on a beau dire ce que l'on veut, on ne peut pas rester impartial quand on connait la personne examinée.**

 **J'espère que la suite te plaira . Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

 **.**

 **Deryous: Hello, merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui ça y'est ils avancent doucement mais sûrement. Ils essayent de prendre leur temps**

 **Ou ils sont trop timide lol. Bisous.**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre onze**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **19/12/2015: Clint et Pietro**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se lève le sourire aux lèvres, il prend une douche rapide et descend aussitôt dans la cuisine, personne n'est encore debout. Il prépare le petit déjeuner et est vite rejoint par le chef du groupe. "Bonjour." Lance joyeusement Clint.

\- Bonjour Clint comment vas-tu?

\- Très bien... Lâche Clint souriant. Il sert un café au Captain, puis s'en sert un également.

\- Vous en êtes où avec votre liste? Demande Steve.

\- Elle est finie. On l'a clôturé hier. Enfin il reste plus que celle de Pietro à faire. D'ailleurs. Tu lui offres quoi? Ne tarde pas à demander l'archer.

\- J'ai pensé à deux places de concert. Ça lui plaira tu penses?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Et toi? Retourne le chef des Avengers.

Clint rit. "J'ai pensé à une montre. Il a beau être rapide, il est toujours en retard..." Se moque-t-il.

\- D'après le Shield, il fait des efforts en ce moment. Murmure le chef avant de terminer de boire une longue gorgée de son café.

\- Ah bon? Fait Clint l'air étonné.

\- Oui... Je pense qu'il a trouvé sa motivation. Lâche le blond.

\- Il est bien déterminé à avoir son titre. Le défend Clint.

\- Oui... Et puis il est bien entouré. Insinue le chef en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "C'est bien ce que tu fais Clint." Ajoute-t-il.

\- De... Dit Clint, qui fait mine de rien comprendre

\- Le soutenir... Heureusement qu'il vous a Wanda et toi. Conclut-il.

Clint se sert un nouveau café puis lâche. "C'est un bon gars."

\- J'en doute pas... Bon... Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'emmener les jeunes en entraînement sportif. Annonce Steve.

\- Tu les emmènes? Demande Clint.

\- Oui, j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Ils sont cinq, plus Nath et moi, on est bien obligé de prendre deux voitures... Clint acquiesce puis Steve reprend. "Ah ben... Tu dois aller au shield aujourd'hui?"

\- Euh... oui...

\- Ça te dérange pas d'emmener une partie des jeunes? Demande-t-il finalement.

\- Euh... non... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Cool, sinon j'aurais dû prendre une seconde bagnole. Au retour c'est pas trop grave. Tony doit y passer cet après midi.

\- OK... Y'a pas de souci. Dit Clint avant que Nath entre dans la pièce accompagnée de Sam. Ils s'installent à table suivi de Tony et Rhodey les rejoignent également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux et la vision font leur apparition. Les Avengers tous réunis, les conversations vont bon train. Le couple se sourit de temps en temps, puis c'est l'heure de partir.

Nath prend sa voiture et emmène Wanda, Rhodey et la vision. Clint emmène Sam, Pietro et Steve. Pietro monte directement à l'avant, il attrape un CD et l'enfourne dans le lecteur.

Steve et Clint parlent des cours des nouveaux Avengers. Sam trouve que les cours des jumeaux sont simples comparé à ceux qu'il a eut à l'armée. Clint les défend, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose et surtout pas le même contexte. Et il trouve que les jumeaux s'en sortent haut la main.

Pietro lui sourit aussitôt, Sam charrie les deux hommes en insinuant qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Pietro râle mais Clint, lui rit à plein poumon.

Au Shield, ils se séparent, enfin, Clint les laisse pour préparer le cours pendant que les nouveaux Avengers ont un cours de maîtrise donné par Natasha et Steve. Clint grimpe dans son bureau et sort son portable pour préparer la liste de Noël de Pietro et envoie quelques SMS.

* * *

 ***Brouillon10 9.15 cadeaux pour Pietro***

Clint: Montre

Wanda: Comics collector

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Tony:

Steve: Place concert

Sam: Porte feuille

Rhodey:

* * *

 ***Nath***

9.18: Nath, je suppose que tu prends des jeux à gratter à Pietro?

* * *

 ***Tony***

9.18: Service à whisky ou à vodka pour Pietro?

* * *

 ***Rhodey***

9.19: Qu'offres-tu à Pietro?

* * *

Clint se met enfin au travail, il termine son cours et du fait qu'il avait déjà bien entamé la préparation, il termine même à l'avance. Il regarde ses messages. Tony lui envoie juste un message "vodka." Il décide d'aller rejoindre ses collègues au cours de maîtrise.

Clint se faufile discrètement dans la salle. Natasha s'occupe d'entraîner Wanda et Vision. Steve lui, entraîne Pietro, Sam et Rhodey. Clint s'assoit et regarde le cours en silence. Pietro s'aperçoit vite que Clint est là et se prend une attaque de Rhodey. Steve le rappel à l'ordre. "Pietro! Concentre-toi s'il te plaît."

\- Il peut pas, son chéri est là. Répond Sam. Le faucon reçu un regard noir de la part du coureur. Natasha termine de donner son cours. Wanda et Vision passent directement sous la douche. La russe rejoint aussitôt son ami. "Que viens-tu faire ici?"

\- Les déconcentrer voyons. C'est trop simple sinon. Se moque Clint.

\- Mouais... Si je te connaîtrais pas si bien, je dirais que quelqu'un te plaît ici. Lâche t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Clint lève un sourcil, puis regarde son amie. "Mais comme tu me connais, tu sais que c'est pas le cas." Ment-il.

\- Sauf que je suis la meilleure espionne de tout le Shield... c'est qui?" Ajoute t-elle.

Clint soupir et lâche. "Tu offres quoi à Pietro ?"

\- Réponds-moi d'abord. Lâche la veuve noire.

\- Je suis venu car j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire et aussi pour que toi et Rhodey me dites ce que vous prenez pour Pietro, même si j'ai un doute sur le cadeau. Ajoute-t-il en riant.

\- Ben je sais pas... Des jeux à gratter aussi. Clint rit à la réponse de Nath, puis Steve arrête également son cours. Les hommes se précipitent sous la douche. Clint chope tout de même Rhodey avant qu'il prenne sa douche. War Machine lui informe qu'il lui offrira un service à champagne également puis s'en va lui aussi prendre sa douche.

Les Avengers restant débriefent sur l'entraînement de maîtrise. Ils ont beaucoup progressé d'après Steve. Pas assez pour Nath. Pour Clint, ils ont beaucoup progressé mais ils peuvent encore mieux faire. Ils décident d'aller manger tout ensemble à la cafétéria.

Ils sont huit à table. Toute la cafétéria les regarde. Huit Avengers autour d'une table ça fait beaucoup pour certain. Bizarrement, tous les élèves vont saluer Clint, alors qu'en règle général personne ne venait le voir. Pietro et Wanda aussi ont le droit à leur lot de salutations. Clint attend patiemment qu'il soit l'heure d'aller préparer ses affaires et de donner ce cours. C'est à 13h, qu'il remonte dans son bureau. Il modifie son brouillon, l'envoie à tous les Avengers.

* * *

 ***message multiple. 13.11: Nath; Rhodey; Sam; Steve; Tony; Vision; Wanda***

Cadeau pour Pietro

Clint: Montre

Wanda: Comics collector

Vision: Set linge de maison.

Tony: Service à vodka

Steve: 2 place de concert

Sam: Porte-feuille

Rhodey: Service champagne

Nath: Jeux à gratter.

* * *

Clint prend ses affaires et rejoint la formation. Il ne doit plus se présenter, ses élèves le connaissent à présent. Il donne son cours face à un Pietro souriant et radieux plus concentré sur le prof que sur le cours. Il a fini par l'avoir son prof qui le captiverait. Wanda, elle, tente de comprendre chaque code. Clint repère aussitôt les bons et les moins bon élèves. Certain ont la faculté à enregistrer qu'avec le cours verbal, d'autre sont plus enclin à prendre des notes. Certain ne notent rien et comprennent rien non plus.

Les sourires et regards du jeune envers le prof commencent à mettre Clint mal à l'aise. Si l'un des élèves viendrait à comprendre qu'il se passe quelques choses entre eux. Fury ferait des bonds et puis certains élèves se sentiraient lésés par rapport à Pietro. Le cours est lourd et Clint a peur que Pietro ne se déconcentre de trop. À la pause de 15h15, Clint envoie discrètement un message à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

15.17: Essaye de te concentrer sur le cours, plutôt que sur le prof.

 **15.18: Je sais pas j'y arriverai ^^**

15.18: Il va bien falloir pourtant...

 **15.18: Au pire tu me donneras des cours en plus.**

15.18: Pietro... Concentre-toi... En plus si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de quelques choses. On est mal... Et je risque de m'en prendre plein la gueule.

 **15.19: Ça veut dire quoi?**

 **15.19: On pourrait jamais être ensemble ?**

15.19: Si mais il faut que tu sois moins distrait pendant mon cours. Et puis je voudrais pas que tu rates le titre à cause de moi.

15 .19: Je tiens à toi, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça.

 **15.20: D'accord... Excuse-moi...**

 **15.20: En même temps, le prof ne serait pas aussi sexy.**..

15.20: Oui ben, mets toi aussi à ma place.

15.22: Il y a un élève qui me trouble... Et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours en voyant ses sourires et ses regards.

 **15.23: :)**

* * *

En rentrant dans la classe, Pietro s'assit de suite, sans un regard envers Clint. Il écoute même le cours et ne tente même pas de le regarder, il reste bloqué sur sa feuille blanche.

La seconde partie du cours se passe donc sans un regard et sans un sourire. Clint commence à regretter de lui avoir interdit de lui bloquer dessus. Le jeune à l air complètement amorphe.

Il a maintenant hâte que ce court se termine enfin pour aujourd'hui car demain la seconde moitié du cours sera encore plus lourde. 17h00 sonne enfin, Clint peut souffler, il va directement à la cafétéria boire un bon café en compagnie des jumeaux.

\- On a préparé ta liste. Lance Pietro.

\- Moi aussi j'ai préparé ta liste. Répond Clint, Pietro se mord aussitôt la lèvre.

\- Je suis pressé d'être à Noël... D'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ajoute le jeune surexcité.

\- Un vrai gosse. Lâche Wanda en souriant.

\- C'est ça qui fait son charme. Lance anodinement Clint. Wanda fronce des yeux, puis sourit en voyant le rouge aux joues de son frère. "J'ai un brief de 18 à 19h." Ajoute-t-il.

\- On va y aller alors... Tony nous déposera. Lance Wanda. Elle regarde son frère. "On y va Pietro?"

\- Euh... Bafouille le gosse.

\- Quoi? Demande Wanda.

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Lâche Clint qui se doute que son Pietro attend une réponse.

Pietro se lève également comprenant que celui le pousse à rentrer. "Bon, Wanda, à demain si on se voit pas... Et toi... Euh... À demain aussi." Bafouille Clint.

\- OK... Salut. Lâche Pietro tristement. Clint attend qu'ils soient sortis puis lui envoie un message.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

17.47: Je t'envoie un message dès que je termine. On va au resto ce soir, un italien.

* * *

Pietro ne lui répond pas. Clint prend un second café. Sa collègue vient le chercher pour le débrief. Il envoie un message à Pietro l'avant d'entrer dans la salle.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

17.56: Désolé pour tout à l'heure et pour là, maintenant... À toute bisous.

* * *

Le débrief est chiant, surtout que son cours n'est pas terminé donc cette réunion n'est pas objective. Il regarde discrètement son téléphone. Pas de réponse. Il commence à angoisser. Il aurait tout foutu en l'air? Sous la table, comme un ado, il envoie un message à Pietro en catimini.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

18.37: Si tu veux le dire à ta soeur vas-y. Si ça se trouve elle est déjà au courant de toute façon.

* * *

Il est 19h13 exactement lorsqu'il sort de cette interminable réunion. Il n'a toujours pas de message de Pietro. Il commence à angoisser. Il rejoint la cafétéria, les internes du Shield sont présents, comme Jamy Anderson par exemple. Il se prend un café et réfléchi à ce qu'il doit faire. Il se mord la lèvre. Il a vraiment tout foutu en l'air.

Il sort son portable pour envoyer un ultime SMS à Pietro lorsque Jamy arrive. "Pietro est en bas, il a oublié son téléphone dans la salle de cours. Il demande si vous pouvez aller lui chercher et lui descendre." Lâche le jeune devant un Clint surpris. Il bafouille face à l'élève, puis acquiesce finalement.

Il boit son café d'une traite puis cours chercher le téléphone de Pietro. En descendant, il regarde le téléphone de Pietro. Il a trois messages en attentes, il aimerait les effacer mais Pietro a mis un code de sécurité dessus. Il va falloir assumer. Il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir de ce fait.

Avant de sortir il inspire une longue bouffée, puis sort. Il le trouve appuyé sur sa voiture, l'archer prend son courage à deux mains et marche d'un pas déterminé. Il lui tend son téléphone.

\- T'as de la chance que j'étais déjà pas parti. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui... c'est sûre... Merci... Je savais pas si tu comptais revenir au QG en plus. Et j'ai pas osé envoyer un SMS du téléphone de Wanda. Lâche seulement le jeune en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Elle est pas au courant... Dit seulement Clint un peu confus.

\- Non... Je lui ai rien dis... Je vois bien que ça te pose problème. Lâche le gosse en croisant ses bras, toujours appuyé sur la portière arrière.

Clint se mord la lèvre, puis lance. "Si tu veux lui avouer, je peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est ta jumelle. Je comprendrais."

\- Je voudrais pas que tu prennes dans la gueule à cause de ça. Lâche le jeune.

Clint ne sait pas si c'est honnête ou juste sarcastique.

\- Tu penses que Wanda nous balancerai? Lâche Clint.

\- Non. Répond Pietro aussitôt.

\- Bah c'est réglé. Tu peux lui dire alors. Dit Clint. "Un italien?" Propose t'il ensuite.

\- Euh... Ouais...

\- Allez en voiture! Lâche Clint en allant vers la portière conducteur. Pietro lui sourit puis entre également dans l'habitacle.

Les hommes sont silencieux dans la voiture. Clint n'ose rien dire. Il se demande comment va réagir Pietro lorsqu'il verra les messages. Il n'y a rien d'important dans ces messages. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui dit pas qu'il lui en a envoyé rend la chose plus compliqué.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours. Un petit chapitre assez sympathique. ;) Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous. Aline.

.

Val: ah! Ça vous le serez seulement au déballage ! C'est une fic avec le point de vue de Clint. Donc surprise :) Et concernant Nath, ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Holybleu: contente que tu appréci toujours. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre douze**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **19/12/2015: Clint et Pietro** (Suite)

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au restaurant les deux hommes se régalent. L'un prend des lasagnes, l'autre ses spaghettis à la bolognaise. Clint ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne veut pas parler du cours. Il ne sait vraiment pas de quoi parler.

\- C'est quand ta mission déjà? Lâche Pietro en lui venant en aide.

\- Euh... Demain... J'ai un... Briefing dans l'après midi... Et je m'en vais après. Murmure Clint soulagé que Pietro engage lui-même la conversation.

\- Tu sais combien de temps ça va prendre?

\- Sur le planning, il est écrit que je reviens jeudi... Jeudi matin. Précise-t-il.

\- C'est quand Noël? Demande soudainement le gosse.

Clint calcul mentalement puis lâche. "Le réveillon c'est dimanche."

\- Il va falloir que je commence à faire mes achats. Lâche Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Pareil pour moi... Demain c'est mort... Dit Clint en copiant son partenaire.

\- C'est sûr... Dit Pietro avant de reprendre ses coups de fourchettes puis lâche. "Avec un peu de chance, jeudi, on aura peut-être le temps."

Clint sourit à la réflexion. "J'essayerai de me dépêcher... À écrire les rapports... Sinon on est dans la merde.." Dit-il en riant.

\- Du coup, je pourrais acheter ton cadeau demain... Vu que tu n'seras pas là. Déclare le jeune.

\- C'est vrai. Moi, j'essayerai d'acheter le tien... Ajoute Clint en souriant bêtement.

Les deux hommes mangent leurs assiettes en se souriant comme deux ados. Clint comprend que Pietro à enfin compris qu'ils sont un couple. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas cru. Le baiser dans le quinjet était tout de même significatif. Enfin du moins pour lui. Jamais il n'avait embrassé un homme avant lui.

Clint regarde ce jeune homme, plein de charme se régaler de spaghettis et comprend mieux à présent pourquoi il n'aime plus Laura, et surtout depuis quand. Depuis Pietro. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il n'a pas cessé d'aimer Laura. Il a tout simplement aimé Pietro, plus que sa propre femme. Il ne sait pas s il est tombé amoureux de lui au premier jour. Quoiqu'il en soit il l'est, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux un dessert? Propose Clint, sachant pertinemment quelle sera la réponse.

Le jeune lève les yeux vers lui, puis sourit largement. Clint appel le serveur, celui-ci vient débarrasser leurs assiettes, puis leur donne les cartes. Le coureur sort son portable, il sourit. "Ma soeur." Murmure-t-il simplement.

Clint dégluti péniblement, il regarde Pietro sourire au message probablement celui de sa soeur, puis il ricane. Il reste quelques minutes sur son portable puis lève les yeux vers Clint. "Ma soeur n'est pas au courant. Pas encore, je te l'ai dis. Mais au vue de son message, elle se doute de quelque chose, et pas qu'un peu." Lâche le jeune.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmure Clint gêné.

\- De quoi... Lâche seulement le gamin.

\- Les messages. Murmure Clint.

\- Y'a rien de... T'as cru que je te faisais la gueule? Demanda Pietro.

\- J'ai été dur avec toi non? Bafouille l'archer.

\- Tu l'as dis, c'est pour mon bien... Un tiramisu. Lâche Pietro en changeant de conversation.

Clint rit. "Va, pour un tiramisu. Moi aussi." Il ferme la carte, puis la pose en bout de table. Le serveur revient, les garçons commandent puis Pietro reprend. "C'était trop dur de ne pas te regarder."

\- J'ai vu ... Chuchote Clint qui revoyait Pietro le nez sur sa feuille.

\- Ça va être dur demain... Ajoute le gosse.

\- Pour moi aussi. Clint attrape la main de Pietro dans la sienne. "C'est dur aussi pour moi tu sais..." Avoue Clint.

\- En plus de çà, tu t'en vas demain. Ajoute Pietro sa main sous celle de Clint.

\- Je te manque déjà? Lâche Clint à demi-souriant.

\- Tu vas me manquer... je le sens. Ajoute Pietro.

Clint se mord la lèvre, c'est tellement mignon.

\- C'est trop mignon. Tu vas finir par réussir à me faire rougir.

Clint boit une longue gorgée de son verre pour faire descendre la température. "Vivement que le tiramisu arrive." Enchaîne t'il.

\- T'as la dalle? Demande Pietro en lavant un sourcil.

\- C'est froid... Ça va me faire du bien, je crois. Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux. Pietro sourit et comprend pourquoi le froid. Il repense à sa phrase qui était tout aussi ambiguë puis rit aux deux phrases prononcées. Clint se mord la lèvre puis remercie intérieurement le serveur qui vient leur amener les desserts. Pietro sourit aux desserts, puis les hommes les dévorent.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer ... Murmure Pietro.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est à moi de choisir ce soir. Lâche Pietro fièrement.

\- C'est vrai... Alors ce sera quoi?

\- Hummmm... Donne-moi une lettre?

\- P. Lâche Clint sans réfléchir.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné... Hummm... Pirate des Caraïbes!

\- Super choix... Tu veux autre chose?

\- Ici? Non.

Clint sourit en coin puis se lève. " Allons-y alors."

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dans la voiture les deux hommes ont les joues rouges et piquent un peu du nez dû à la cuisine riche, problème de la digestion. Pietro met un peu de musique. Il a les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutant la mélodie.

Clint le regarde de temps en temps, ses lèvres fines rosées, qu'il a envie de croquer, son teint légèrement hâlé qu'il a envie d'embrasser. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, qu il a envie de caresser. Ses mèches lui tombant sur le visage qu il a envie de relever. Sa fine barbe de trois jours qu'il a envie d'effleurer du bout des doigts. Ce corps aux courbes magnifique qu'il a envie de toucher... Clint sursaute quand on lui klaxonne dessus. "Putain. Le con, il m'a fait sursauter. Qu'est ce qu'il y a eut?" Demande Pietro réveillé en sursaut.

\- Il m'a refusé une priorité. Ment Clint.

\- Et il klaxonne en plus! Conard! Cri Pietro.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais tu y es pour rien... On est déjà là, ça a été vite. Lâche Pietro en souriant.

\- Oui... Dit seulement Clint qui reprend peu à peur ses esprits. Il se gare le coeur battant encore à tout allure, d'avoir faillit causé un accident et de mettre la vie de Pietro en danger.

Les hommes entrent au QG. Clint est tenu de mettre le film en route, pendant que Pietro leur prépare quelques choses. L'archer obéit et prépare le film. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, les paumes des mains à plat sur son pantalon, stressé à mort. Pietro lui fait de plus en plus d'effet. Il se souvient un instant de l'envie qui était montée dans la voiture. Bien vite, bien trop vite. Pietro revient avec deux verres à cocktails contenant un liquide de couleur verte, assez trouble d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demande Clint en voyant la couleur pas très appétissante.

\- À toi de me le dire. Propose le jeune.

Clint prend la paille et aspire une gorgée. "Rhum. Curaçao."

\- Ananas, sucre de canne. Clôt Pietro

\- Génial. Clint s'installe au fond du canapé. Et attrape la télécommande. Le jeune dépose son verre sur la table et se cale contre lui. Il attrape le bras de l'archer et l'enroule autour de son buste. Clint lui, sourit et peut enfin caresser ses cheveux. Le jeune se tourne aussitôt vers l'archer et plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- J'en ai rêvé tu sais... Murmure Pietro.

\- De quoi?

\- De çà...Toi et moi. L'un contre l'autre... devant un film. Un truc banal... Conclut le jeune toujours aussi souriant.

Clint caresse la fine barbe du jeune puis dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Ton voeu exaucé alors."

\- Oui. Chuchote Pietro en se repositionnant correctement contre son amoureux.

Les garçons se sentent bien, l'un contre l'autre. Clint se sent revivre, il se sent important, aimé et merveilleusement bien. Ils regardent une bonne partie du film entre deux gorgées de leurs cocktails.

Pietro n'a toujours pas bougé, il est toujours au creux de ses bras. Clint l'enveloppe, son bras gauche entoure son buste, sa main est posée contre son flanc. Il n'ose tout de même pas le caresser, ou même seulement bouger. Son autre main est sous sa tête, le coude appuyé contre le dossier.

La tête du coureur quant à elle, est appuyée contre l'épaule de Clint, l'archer peut sentir quelques chatouilles venant de ses cheveux rebelles. Il sourit à chaque mouvement du jeune, lui chatouillant la nuque.

Inconsciemment ou sciemment, Pietro vient poser une main sur le torse de Clint. L'archer ne sursaute pas, il n'est même pas surpris du geste. Il apprécie seulement la main virile de Pietro contre lui. Lentement à un rythme régulier Pietro caresse de son pouce le torse du plus vieux. Comme un automatisme, Clint fait de même de son pouce. Il caresse lentement le flanc du sokovien.

Pietro commence doucement à caresser son torse de tous ses doigts, élargissant les mouvements pour couvrir plus d'espace. Clint se demande s'il doit copier les gestes de Pietro. Sûrement que oui, mais pour l'instant, il n'ose pas. Il sait pourtant que Pietro ne dirait pas non, mais il reste tétanisé.

Clint fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, tandis que la main de Pietro a fini par atterrir un peu plus bas sur son buste, pour masser la hanche du tireur de tous ses doigts.

Le jeune relève la tête et croise le regard de son archer. Il décide d'embrasser l'agent Barton. Leurs lèvres se caressent lentement puis leurs langues s'invitent. Clint ne résiste pas à remonter sa main et attraper le cou du coureur pour appuyer leurs étreintes. Sa main droite délaisse son rôle d'appuie tête pour caresser lentement la mâchoire du coureur.

Le jeune en profite pour glisser quelques doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise touchant enfin la peau du plus vieux du bout des doigts. Il défait ensuite leurs lèvres puis descend les siennes sur la mâchoire du plus vieux, puis ne tarde pas à embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou. Clint, sa main toujours posée sur sa nuque la descend sur le dos du plus jeune. Les yeux fermés, frissonnant aux baisers du plus jeune. Sa main droite vient glisser jusqu'à ses cheveux entremêlant ses doigts à ses mèches blanches.

Délicatement, Pietro enlève quelques boutons pour permettre à sa main de glisser entièrement sous sa chemise afin de pouvoir caresser plus librement les abdos du plus vieux. Clint gémit au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau. Il est tétanisé par ses gestes et en même temps ne peut se laisser que faire par les doigts du coureur. Il n'ose pas prendre les devants, il n'ose pas caresser son partenaire comme lui, le fait. Mais pour rien au monde, il lui demanderait d'arrêter. Ses tendres carresses sont si douces, si agréables. Sa bouche sur son cou le fait le frissonner.

Clint se laisse tenter et oubli sa peur, il oublie que Pietro est un homme et se faufile sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir lui aussi entrer en contact avec sa peau. Le jeune commence doucement à descendre ses lèvres sur sa gorge et enlève chaque bouton de sa chemise qui se mettent entre son chemin.

De par son courage, Clint vainc sa peur et enlève le t shirt de Pietro qui cesse de l'embrasser et le regarde surpris et charmé à la fois. Le jeune se mord la lèvre puis enlève le dernier le bouton pour découvrir le buste de Clint Barton.

Délicatement il passe ses doigts sur le long de son buste. Clint le regarde, il regarde ses dents blanches attraper sa lèvres si rose, il voit son regard se perdre sur son buste. Le jeune relève les yeux puis attrape la main gauche de Clint qu'il pose sur lui.

Clint regarde sa main tétanisée, il n'ose pas carresser son torse à pleine main. Pietro tente l'aider en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Clint pose automatiquement ses mains sur les hanches de Pietro mais celui ci attrape une seconde fois sa main et la repose contre son buste. Cette fois, il ne lâche pas la main du tireur et lui fait parcourir ses courbes. Clint avale difficilement sa salive, c'est la première fois qu'il caresse un buste d'homme.

Clint plonge son regard sur ce jeune homme qui se mordille la lèvre nerveusement et semble apprécier que la main de Clint glisse sur son buste. Il voit le jeune tressaillir lorsque son index passe sur son téton. Il sourit à l'effet produit.

De son autre main, Pietro dessine lui aussi toutes les courbes du buste de Clint et caresse également ses boutons de chaire. Clint frissonne au contact. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un caresse ses tétons mais Pietro les caresse tellement délicatement que l'effet est double.

Le désir commence à monter, il commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et remarque que Pietro est dans le même état. Le sokovien lâche la main de Clint mais attrape son poignet et le fait continuer de le caresser lentement. Clint obéit et se laisse guider puis Pietro lâche enfin son poignet et attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Clint poursuit seul sa découverte en caressant les abdos et les pectoraux du jeune puis retire sa main pour agripper lui aussi sa nuque et ainsi approfondir leur baiser.

Pietro commence à s'exciter lentement sur Clint. Le plus vieux prend du plaisir même si la peur le ronge. Il n'a pas tellement peur de lui, de Pietro, il sait qu'il sera doux, il le sent. Il a juste peur de le faire avec un homme et surtout au milieu du salon commun.

Clint sait qu'il va falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de les arrêter avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Il fait mine de sursauter puis il attrape le visage de son amant entre les mains. "T'as entendu?"

\- Non quoi? Murmure Pietro en tentant d'embrasser à nouveau le plus vieux.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit. Chuchote Clint en le stoppant.

\- Y' à personne. Chuchote lui aussi Pietro.

\- Tu crois? Je suis pas si sûre moi... Lâche Clint

Pietro sourit tendrement à son amant. "Il se fait tard de toute façon... Tu pars en mission demain..." Lâche le jeune qui comprend que Clint est loin d'être prêt.

Clint caresse lentement le visage de son homme puis passe ses bras autour du buste du plus jeune et le serre contre lui. Pietro caresse les cheveux de Clint puis lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de se lever. Il ramasse son t shirt. "On se voit demain..." Enchaîne Pietro.

\- Oui... Murmure Clint toujours assis sur le canapé. "Bonne nuit... À demain..»

\- Bonne nuit Clint, à demain. Murmure le jeune en allant vers la porte qui mène aux chambres.

\- Pietro! Lâche Clint pour retenir le coureur.

\- Oui. Dit seulement le jeune en se retournant.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchote Clint.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit archer... à demain. Murmure Pietro le sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

Dernière publication de la semaine. J'espère que vous en profiterez avant ce week-end. Je vous fais de gros bisous et bon week-end à vous. Bisous.

.

 **Val:** oui c'est sure que la distance va être dure pour eux. Et puis Pietro ne sera pas là pour sauver Clint. Et c'est sure que Clint est très déconcentré en ce moment. Mdrrr pareil pour moi une fois. Je regarde un film le lendemain je la vois mentionné dans une fic aussi. Et c'est clair qu'entre le fantasme et l'action il y a de la distance. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre treize**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **20/12/2015: Shield**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En descendant à la cuisine, Clint appréhende de voir Pietro, il espère que le jeune a cru à son histoire de bruit. Pietro est déjà levé, c'est bien rare

Il le voit réagir normalement, comme tous les jours. Il lui sourit, il répond à son sourire lui aussi. Les Avengers déjeunent tranquillement. Parlant de tout et de rien. Puis Clint prépare mentalement les jumeaux à la deuxième partie de leur cours. Il décide de les emmener en cours.

Dans la voiture, le silence est presque gênant. Il est tout de même soulagé que Wanda soit là, avec eux. D'ailleurs il ne sait toujours pas s'il il lui a en a parlé. Il scrute la jeune fille à l'arrière mais rien ne laisse penser qu'elle est au courant.

Il délaisse les jumeaux arrivé au Shield, il va réunir ses affaires puis rejoint la salle de cours. Les jumeaux sont toujours à la même place. Clint espère que Pietro ne lui bloquera pas dessus et en même temps il ne veut pas qu'il regarde sa feuille dans le vide sans le regarder une seul fois.

Clint fait un résumé de la veille sur ce qu'ils ont vu puis entame la plus grosse partie du cours. Le morse, enfin pas tout le morse, seulement les mots les plus important en mission. Il regarde de temps en temps Pietro, il a l'air d'avoir compris le message puisqu'il ne lui bloque pas dessus. Cependant le jeune ne se rend pas compte de l'impacte de ses gestes.

Le jeune le regarde parfois avec un regard qui ne laisse pas indifférent le prof, ou bien il se mordille la lèvre comme il arrive si bien à le faire. Clint a du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours face à ce spécimen.

Quelques fois, le jeune penche la tête sur le côté sûrement pour plus de concentration, mais le cou dégagé du jeune donne envie à Clint de l'embrasser. Clint tente de ne plus regarder Pietro car il a peur que son corps réagisse malgré lui. Il est temps que la pause arrive, qu'il souffle cinq minutes.

Pendant sa pause, Clint reste dans la classe, assis, tentant de faire descendre la tension dans son pantalon. Ce mec lui faisait un tel effet. Il se détend pendant 10 longues minutes plus le cours reprend. Clint a beau se dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'il le regarde, son regard se perd aussitôt sur le jeune. Il doit se battre avec lui même, cachant comme il le peut son érection naissante avec son dossier.

Un mordillage se lèvres, suivi d'une main passée dans ses cheveux. Une langue qui passe entre les lèvres. Son cou prêt à être croquer. Clint n'en plus, il a hâte que ce court finisse. Il attend patiemment tentant de finir son cours correctement. Mais une goutte d'eau vient faire déborder le vase lorsque le jeune passe sa main sur tout le long de son buste. Clint n'en croit pas ses yeux. Comment va-t-il faire pour ne pas bander. Il ne peut rien. Il se cache toujours derrière son dossier, les joues rougissantes, le regard perdu face à ça.

12h00 sonne enfin, Clint demande à Pietro de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Il ne regarde pas le jeune, mais il sent son regard posé sur lui. Il entre dans le bureau et ferme aussitôt la porte. Il embrasse Pietro qui est surpris de ce baiser mais se laisse faire. Les hommes s'embrassent jusqu'à perdent haleine puis Clint fini par rompre le baiser. Il souffle doucement puis s'assoit sur son bureau. "J'en avais trop envie, désolé."

\- Ne le soit pas... C'était trop sex.

\- En parlant de trop sexe... T'as a été fort là.

\- De quoi?

\- Tes gestes en cours. Lâche Clint seulement, se souvenant de le réaction naissante.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai évité de te regarder pourtant.

\- Tu te mords la lèvre, tu te lèches les lèvres! Tu penches la tête sur le côté..." Ajoute Clint pendant que Pietro réalisé justement ce geste devant ses yeux. "Oui comme ça... Tu m'as rendu dingue. Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais."

\- De... Je comprends pas...

\- Tu t'es même caresser le torse! Je te jure... Soupir Clint.

\- Excuse-moi... Je me suis rendu compte de rien. Dit le jeune qui comprenait pas grand chose a tout ça.

\- Heureusement que j'avais ce foutu dossier. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour cacher...

Pietro suit le regard de Clint puis comprends. "Oh..." Fait-il en premier lieu, surpris de l'effet qui lui fait puis il sourit lentement.

\- Rit pas, c'est pas malin ... T'imagines si on voit que je bande sur un gamin. Pietro grimace, le mot gamin est il en trop? "Excuse moi, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Viens-la..." Pietro s'approche du bureau de Clint, puis le plus vieux lui attrape les mains. "Tu vas me manquer..."

\- À moi aussi. Répond celui-ci.

Clint regarde sa montre puis caresse le vissage de son amant. "Pietro Maximoff." murmure t'il. Le jeune sourit à cette simple phrase puis Clint attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse d'une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la cafétéria.

Clint et Pietro déjeunent avec Wanda, Jamy et Abigail Campbell, une autre élève. La discussion porte autour du cours donnés et de la mission. Ils ne sont jamais partis en mission. Ils se demandent comment ça se passe. L'heure de la réunion pour Clint et l'entraînement pour les élèves arrive bien vite. Clint leur serre juste la main puis il rejoint la salle de brief.

Clint prends toutes les notes dont il a besoin, puis il établit un plan de vol. Il est près de 17h30 lorsqu'il fini son plan de vol. Il profite pour envoyer un message au sokovien. Il lui demande de le rejoindre à la cafétéria vers 17h45. Il commence à préparer son sac. Il est l'heure de rejoindre son amant.

Clint lâche son sac momentanément et rejoint la cafétéria. Il prend un café, un chocolat et deux donuts. Il s'assoit à une table puis voit arriver son sokovien. Le jeune sourit et s'assit face à lui. Clint lui tend un chocolat et lui désigne le donut.

\- Ça y'est tu t'en va? Marmonne le jeune

Clint regarde sa montre. "Dans une heure à peu près. Ça s'est bien passé ton entraînement?"

\- Ça va... Murmure seulement Pietro en jouant avec son donut, chose qui surprend l'archer.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas...

Le sokovien relève les yeux vers son interlocuteur. "Tu vas me manquer."

Clint sourit. "Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. C'est pas une longue mission, je rentre demain... Et on fera les boutiques ... Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

\- Ça me va. Lâche le jeune qui sourit enfin. Clint regarde encore sa montre. "T'as peur de rater ton vol ?" Titille Pietro.

Clint sourit. "Je dois encore finir de préparer mon sac... Aller chercher mon arc et me mettre en tenue." Lâche-t-il avant de boire son café. "Prends ton donut et viens avec moi. Je vais finir de préparer mon sac."

Le sokovien lève un sourcil, attrape le donut et suit son amant jusqu'à son bureau. Clint fini de préparer son sac, pendant que son amant mange son donut assis sur le bureau de l'agent. Clint fini par fermer son sac.

Il regarde encore une fois sa montre, puisse glisse entre les cuisses du sokovien. Le jeune pose immédiatement les mains sur ses hanches. Clint quant à lui, pose délicatement ses mains sur son cou puis l'embrasse tendrement. Il attire ensuite le jeune contre son buste. Les deux hommes restent ainsi bras dans les bras pendant quelques minutes, profitant de l'un l'autre puis Clint murmure. "Je dois aller chercher mon arc et me mettre en tenue."

\- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu en tenue, tien. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Tu m'accompagnes?

\- Pourquoi pas. Lâche le jeune en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Allez, suis-moi. Lâche Clint en attrapant son sac. Les deux amants filent aussitôt vers la salle d'équipement. Clint laisse momentanément son amant le temps de se mettre en tenue. Il prépare ensuite son arc et ses flèches en compagnie de Pietro qui ne cesse de baver face à la tenue de l'archer.

Clint lui lance des sourires de temps en temps comprenant que sa tenue fait de l'effet au jeune sokovien puis il est tout de même temps que Clint s'en aille. Il range son arc puis attrape son sac. "Bon, je vais y aller cette fois ci. Je t'appelle. Ça va aller vite tu sais."

\- Je sais oui... Clint sort de la salle puis longe le couloir. À l'abri des regards, Clint lui dépose tout de même un énième baiser. "À demain." Chuchote-t-il.

\- À demain.

Clint rejoint son collègue, ensemble ils grimpent dans le quinjet. Il amorce la procédure de décollage et attend le feu vert pour décoller, il profite d'attendre le feu vert de la tour de contrôle pour envoyer un SMS à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

19.12: Ça y est, je suis dans le quinjet, je décolle dans cinq minutes. C'est pas une mission risquée .

 **19.12: J'espère bien... Je veux que tu me reviennes en vie**

19.13: C'est trop mignon. Je tiens à toi Pietro, je tenais à te le dire

 **19 13: Je tiens à toi aussi. Fais attention. Bisous.**

19.13: Bisous.

* * *

La route fut rapide, un peu plus de deux heures séparent Clint de sa mission. Il profite de cet instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe entre lui et le gamin. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas trop posé de question. Il a cédé directement à son beau regard. Il n'a pas hésité à l'embrasser alors qu'il n'a jamais embrassé d'autre homme auparavant. Et encore si ce n'etait qu un baiser. Là il a envie d'être avec lui, de le choyer, de le voir, de tout simplement, être avec lui. Ce gamin lui a retourné le cerveau. I peine quelques jours il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait à nouveau amoureux et qui puis est d'un homme. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Laura un jour, elle a le droit de savoir. Il attendrait un peu, même s'il à confiance en Pietro, il ne faut pas non plus précipiter les choses.

Il est en binôme avec un agent très solitaire, avec qui il a déjà travaillé. C'est le genre d'agent qui ne vous casse pas les couilles. Il est là pour bosser pas pour faire la causette. C'est le genre d'agent efficace, sur qui Clint à confiance. Il sait que si la mission tourne mal, ils seront deux à prendre les choses en main. Il est assit côté co-pilote et lit les dossiers des deux individus à mettre en sécurité. Chacun son rôle, Clint lui est le pilote.

Une demie heure avant que Clint entame la procédure d'atterrissage, il lui fait un brief sur la mission. L'agent Greensbird ne targiverse pas, il va droit au but, avec des phrases clairs, pas besoin de plus puis c'est l'heure d'atterrir. L'agent descend aussitôt du quinjet et repère la voiture qui les attend. Clint éteint le quinjet puis envoie un message à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

21.38: Je viens d'arriver à Bullet.

 **21.38: Ok fais attention à toi.**

 **21.38: envoi un message quand t'es en sécurité. Bisous, Je t'aime.**

21.38: Je t'aime. Bisous.

* * *

Clint rejoint son collègue, il est au volant de la voiture. L'agent préfère que Clint conduise quand le civil sera avec eux, car la conduite sportive ce n'est pas pour l'agent Greensbird. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint grimpe dans la voiture, il se charge du GPS et des dernières instructions données.

Ils arrivent à destination 20 minutes plus tard, puis l'agent descend de la voiture, laissant le loisir à Clint de prendre le volant. L'archer attend patiemment que son collègue aille chercher le civil au douzième étage d'un immeuble. Clint reste attentif au moindre signe de son collègue avec son oreillette. Le moteur ronronne, prêt à s'enfuir.

C'est 25 minutes plus tard qu'il voit un homme sortir de l'immeuble, puis son collègue, une arme à la main. Il tente de repousser d'autres hommes. Clint sort de la voiture et fait entrer le civil dans la bagnole, Greensbird saute dans la voiture et c'est parti pour une course poursuite dans les rues bondées. Clint use de beaucoup de ruses pour semer les hommes. Il ordonne à son collègue de lui trouver un pont où ils pourraient se cacher. Le rôle de copilote prend là, tout son sens.

Greensbird annonce au mètre prés où et quand tourner. Au bout de 15 minutes, ils se planquent sous un vieux pont puis attendent quelques minutes avant de repartir en direction de la planque du Shield.

Les agents épient chaque passant, chaque voitures, chaque camionnettes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent suivre. L'adresse de la planque n'est plus qu'à 10 minutes du pont, ils la rejoignent. Clint se gare deux rues derrière puis les hommes rejoignent la planque à pieds.

En arrivant, les agents font tout de même le tour de l'appart. Un appartement miteux. Un salon/cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, voilà la composition de l'appartement. Le civil est épuisé, Greensbird s'occupe de lui montrer la chambre. Il propose également de faire la sentinelle en premier. Les hommes règlent leurs montres, puis Clint peut souffler un peu. Il s'installe dans le canapé et la première chose qu'il fait, est d'envoyer un texto à Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

23.13: Quel mission de merde, je suis garde du corps.

 **23.14: C'est bien garde du corps.**

23.14: J'aurais préféré garder le tiens.

 **23.14: Oh...**

 **23.14: Qu'est ce que tu fais du coup?**

23.14: Ben rien... Il dort dans une chambre d'appart miteux. Et moi, je squatte le canapé.

 **23.15: T'es tout seul?**

23.15: J'ai un collègue en faction dans la rue...

 **23.15: Ça va, t'es au chaud.**

23.15: Jusqu'à 3h30.

 **23.15: Oh... tu vas pas dormir beaucoup.**

 **23.16: on s'est couché tard en plus hier.**

23.16: Ça va, ça fait 5h de sommeil. C'est bien assez. Et je regrette pas ma courte nuit ;)

23.16: Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

 **23.16: Je suis avec Wanda. Je crois qu'elle a pitié de moi.**

23.16: Pourquoi?

 **23.16: Ben, t'es pas là. Je me suis habitué à ta présence.**

23.17: On se rattrapera demain. Je te laisse choisir ce qu'on fait.

23.17: Toute la soirée. Resto inclus.

 **23.17: Je vais te laisser dormir .T'as plus beaucoup d'heure de sommeil. Je t'embrasse.**

23.17: Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

 **23.18: Tu me manque, je t'aime.**

23.18: Je t'aime. Tu me manques aussi.

* * *

Clint range aussitôt son téléphone puis s'allonge sans la canapé, il tente de se reposer un peu.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. J'ai plus qu'à chapitre et demi à écrire et j'ai fini l'écriture de cet fic. J'espère que qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. Gros bisous à vous.

.

 **Val:** Mdrrr j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Peut être que Pietro à voulu le faire le regarder effectivement. Ah cette mission... On en saura plus ici. "Moj zlobiby chlapec" est une petite fic assez sympathique ... "Hawkeye's Night club" J'avais adoré l'écrire... Faut dire je me suis bien lâchée sur celle là...Tu me diras ce que tu en penses d'ailleurs... "Marche ou crève" Celle là, C'est un de mes bébé. Elle n'en finissait plus.. j'adore le milieu militaire aussi. Et il est vrai que Pietro est tout mignon... Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ton comm et gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre quatorze**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **21/12/2015: Emplettes**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le téléphone de Clint sonne, il est 3h30, Clint passe ses mains sur son visage, se redresse puis va se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de s'équiper et d'appeler son collègue.

Greensbird remonte, il s'allonge dans le canapé réchauffé. Clint descend faire le geai, il est en faction dans le hall de immeuble. La nuit risque d'être longue. Il fait les cent pas dans le hall, il regarde dans cesse sa montre. Les minutes sont bien longues, il s'installe un moment sur les marches des escaliers puis sort prendre l'air.

5h30, il entre à nouveau. Il croise quelques locataires qui partent travailler. Il reste discret autant que possible. Il a hâte qu'il soit 7h au moins 7h, après tout s'enchaînera. Plus qu'une heure et demie à attendre. Il refait les cent pas, s'installe à nouveau sur les marches d'escalier. Regarde sa montre 6h15.

Il commence vraiment à en avoir marre, il sort son téléphone et relis toutes les listes. Il corrige les fautes, même si ça sert à rien. Il se demande si une montre serait toujours le bon cadeau pour Pietro. Il réfléchit à comment il pourrait annoncer à Laura qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et surtout à comment il pourrait aborder le fait que se soit un homme et Pietro de plus.

7h, il sourit. Il envoie directement un message à Pietro et puis ça fera passer le temps aussi.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

7.05: C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

 **7.08: Salut... Ça va ta mission?**

7.08: Oui, ça va

 **7.10: Bien dormi?**

7.10: Oui nickel et toi?

 **7.13: Ça va, tu reviens quand?**

7.13: Vers 13h.

 **7.15: Merde.**

7.15: Quoi merde?

 **7.17: J'avais envie de te voir.**

7.17: On se verra après. T inquiète...

7.17: T'as quoi comme cours ce matin.

 **7.23: Les nouvelles technologies...**

7.23: Avec la prof que tu aimes pas?

 **7.27: C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas agréable à regarder.**

 **7.27: Tu l'es carrément plus.**

7.27: Tu mérites un bisou.

 **7.27: ;) je vais sous la douche, je suis à la bourre.**

7.28: d'accord je dois y aller aussi. Bisous à toute.

* * *

Clint sourit, ça lui fait trop de bien, d'avoir échangé ne serait ce que quelques SMS avec Pietro. Il remonte à l'appartement pour se préparer.

Greensbird est déjà réveillé, il est assis sur le canapé. Le civil aussi, il se présente à eux mais les agents refusent de savoir quoique se soit sur lui. Leur mission est de ramener cet homme et un second en vie, et non pas de savoir qui ils sont et ceux qu'ils font.

Clint rassemble ses affaires. Ainsi que l'agent. L'homme va se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Greensbird et Clint se mettent d'accord pour la suite de la mission. Clint déploie une carte et pointe l'adresse de la seconde personne à mettre en sécurité. Ils entrent l'adresse dans le téléphone de Clint. C'est à ce moment qu'il voit un message de son petit Pietro. Il lui répond rapidement pendant que l'agent trace un chemin de l'adresse jusqu'au quinjet.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **8.05: Au fait j'ai trouvé ton cadeau.**

8.11: Oh... Un déambulateur ?

 **8.11: Presque. ;) à toute à l'heure, je t'aime.**

8.11: Moi aussi.

* * *

Les deux agents décident qui fait quoi. C'est décidé, il ferait comme pour l'aller. Greensbird prendra le volant jusqu'à la seconde adresse et ira chercher le deuxième homme. Clint sera le garde du corps du premier et conduira jusqu'au quinjet. Il est l'heure de s'en aller. Il faut rejoindre la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Les agents du Shield entourent convenablement l'homme, c'est maintenant le plus dangeureux, c'est toujours dans les moments calme qu'arrivent les tempêtes. Ils s'engouffrent bien vite dans la bagnole.

Ils arrivent à la seconde adresse en moins de quinze de minutes. Greensbird sort aussitôt, Clint passe à l'avant et ordonne au premier homme de se baisser. L'archer sort son arme; son Glock et non son arc, pas trop pratique en bagnole. Il est prêt à tirer si l'occasion se présente.

Il scrute sans cesse le rétroviseur, il regarde sa montre, ça fait déjà 20 minutes que Greensbird est monté. Si d'ici 10 minutes, il n'est pas redescendu, Clint à ordre d'abandonner son collègue et le deuxième homme pour sauver le premier. Il prie pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ses prières sont exaucées puisqu'il voit apparaître un homme qui court vers la voiture. Clint sort immédiatement et pointe l'homme de son revolver.

L'homme bafouille que son collègue est en galère. Il le fait aussitôt grimper dans la bagnole. Clint est debout, la portière ouverte, braquant son arme au dessus du toit de la voiture visant la porte d'entrée.

Il ne veut pas laisser son collègue mais il se rend à l'évidence qu'il va bientôt plus avoir le choix. Il est soulagé lorsqu'il entend des tirs. Si on tire c'est bien sûr quelqu'un. Il voit son collègue courir vers lui, Clint le couvre aussitôt en ripostant pour qu'il puisse parvenir jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils démarrent illico, une seconde de course poursuite s'engage à nouveau mais cette fois avec tirs à l'appuie. Les deux hommes à l'arrière sont recroquevillés sur le tapis. L'archer est heureux d'avoir une boîte automatique. Il peut ainsi continuer à conduire tout en pouvant vider quelques chargeur aussi. Les balles fusent, les pneus crispent, il leur faut un plan.

Tout comme la veille, ils cherchent un moyen de leur échapper. Greensbird laisse Clint conduire et tirer pendant qu'il cherche un échappatoire. Il trouve rapidement un moyen et lui indique la route à suivre, en tentant lui aussi de riposter.

Clint est soulagé lorsqu'il voit un parking souterrain, il descend à tout allure et slalom entre les places de parking vides, les passants, et les voies de circulations. Il descends au niveau -2 puis remonte au niveau 0 pour descendre ensuite au -3 et enfin remonter au premier. Ils les ont semé, il se gare, pendant que son collègue trouve le parcours le plus rapide et le plus sûre jusqu'au quinjet. Clint en profite pour répondre à Pietro, car il se doute que les vibrations senties juste avant que son collègue descend sont de sa part. .

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **9.07: Tu en es où?**

9.49: Désolé chéri, je pouvais pas te répondre. Je conduisais et c'était plutôt sportif. On a réussi la mission. Les deux agents sont en sûreté. On va au quinjet.

* * *

Le collègue lui donne ensuite le plan pour accéder au jet en toute sécurité, ils reprennent la route tranquillement. Ils sont qu'à 10 minutes.

Aussitôt arrivé, tout le monde s'installe, Clint lance la procedure de décollage. Il envoie un message en attendant que les moteurs soient chaud.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

10.05: Je lance la procédure de décollage. On devrait atterrir vers 12h30.

* * *

Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer au bercail, les hommes sont solidement attachés à leurs sièges à l'arrière.

Clint pilote le jet, le sourire aux lèvres, puis il sent son téléphone vibrer juste avant que Greensbird le rejoint à l'avant. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année se frotte le visage. Les agents restent silencieux un moment puis le téléphone se remet à vibrer une seconde fois. Son collègue tourne la tête vers lui, Clint grimace, puis lance. "Dur cette mission quand même."

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi dur. Répondit l'agent en levant les sourcils.

\- Surtout pour deux civiles. Enfin ça m'a fait du bien de sortir le Glock! Ajoute tout de même Clint en souriant avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

\- J'ai vu ça! Dit l'homme en souriant en coin. Un tout petit sourire, juste pour acquiescer.

Le silence revient Clint sort tout de même son téléphone.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **10.45: 12h30! Coooool.**

 **10.47: On va peut être pouvoir manger ensemble.**

 **10.50 tu m'envoi un SMS quand t'es là !**

11.03: t'inquiète. Concentre-toi sur ton cours !

* * *

\- Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un finalement.

\- Finalement. Ça fait à peine 6 mois que je suis séparé. Lâche Clint. L'homme sourit en coin. "Quoi?"

\- Dans tout les cas, ça fait du bien de vous voir sourire. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Je suis pas morose non plus, n'abusez pas... Soupir Clint.

\- J'irais pas jusque là. Vous êtes bien le seul à me comprendre. Ajoute l'agent.

\- On se ressemble vous et moi. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ouais, on aime notre boulot et on aime surtout qu'il soit bien fait. Précise Greensbird

\- Exactement.

\- C'est quelqu'un de la maison? Demande son collègue.

Clint prend une grosse inspiration puis expire longuement. "On va dire oui."

\- Vous voulez que je vous remplace un moment? Clint lève un sourcil en sa direction. "Vous pourrez lui répondre tranquillement comme ça." Insinua l'homme.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Répondit Clint avant de regarder ses constantes de vol.

\- Je vais aller me reposer si ça vous dérange pas alors.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit aussitôt Clint. L'homme part et Clint repense aussitôt à Pietro. Il a hâte de le retrouver, c'est peut être vrai, peut être qu'il souriait un peu plus depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une heure et demie de vol. Ça va aller vite. Il pilote seul pendant 45 minutes environs puis Greensbird le rejoint à nouveau. Il s'installe silencieusement à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes restent au poste de pilotage dans un doux Silence. Ils sont à 30 minutes du Shield. Clint va bientôt pouvoir amorcer la procédure d'atterrissage. Les miles défilent lentement, puis il est temps de lancer la procédure et de prévenir Pietro de son arrivé.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

12.09: Je lance la procédure d'atterrissage. Rejoins-moi à 12.30 dans mon bureau, si tu peux.

 **12.09: Cool. À toute, je t'aime.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini l'écriture de la fanfiction. Il y a aura 24 chapitres au total! Je vous fais de gros bisous. Et vous remerci pour vos reviews. Aline.

.

 **Val:** Te voilà soulagé que Clint est sain et sauf. La séance de shopping arrive maintenant. Ah pour ce qui est hawkeye's Night club, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à démarrer l'écriture des truc à trois mais tout compte fait après j'étais inspirée... Et puis c'est vrai que Clint ignorait complètement Laura et se concentrait sur Pietro. Il y a beaucoup de famdom qui ne sont pas riche à nous de les enrichir.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holubleu:** Je confirme ils sont trop mignons . Merci pour ton comm bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre quinze**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **21/12/2015: Emplettes**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Suite.**

.

Clint atterrit à 12h21 exactement, il a tout juste le temps d'aller rejoindre Pietro. En entrant dans le couloir, il l'aperçoit, debout, appuyé contre sa porte. Il lui sourit automatiquement. Le jeune se redresse correctement et lui rend son sourire. Clint se mord la lèvre aussitôt à ses côtés. Les hommes se lancent des regards complices, puis s'engouffrent dans le bureau.

Pietro attrappe aussitot les lèvres de son amant, ne laissant pas le temps à Clint de déposer quoique se soit. Le plus vieux se laisse embrasser à pleine bouche, saisissant tout de même ses hanches d'une main. Le jeune fini par rompre le baiser et plonge son regard dans le sien. "Tu m'as trop manqué." Clint sourit timidement puis dégage les cheveux du visage de son amant.

\- À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. C'est bien rare que je pense à quelqu'un en mission. Déclare Clint. Le jeune sourit puis laisse Clint déposer son arc et ses flèches. L'archer attrappe ensuite sa nuque et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. "On va aller manger, tu vas en cours pendant que je prend une bonne douche et que je tape ce fichu rapport et puis... On ira faire nos achats."

\- D'accord. Dit simplement le jeune. Clint, toujours en uniforme, va donc manger à la cafétéria avec son petit runner. Le couple croise Greensbird qui le salue et comprend très vite que Pietro se cache derrière les SMS. Ils s'installent à une table, juste à deux puis mangent tranquillement pendant que Clint raconte les grandes lignes de sa mission puis il est déjà l'heure pour Pietro d'aller en cours.

Le gosse parti, Clint file prendre une douche puis s'installe à son bureau pour commencer à écrire son rapport de mission. Son téléphone sonne aussitôt assis à son bureau.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **13.27: mon cours fini à 15h30. C'est cool.**

13 28: je vais essayer de me grouiller comme ça, on pourra y aller directement.

13.28: On en a des achats à faire.

 **13.28: C'est sûre ^^**

13.28: À toute, je t'aime.

* * *

Clint inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et bosse d'arracher pied pour écrire son rapport au plus vite. Heureusement que la mission n'était pas trop longue et pas bien compliquée. Clint regarde parfois l'heure. Il doute qu'il finira son rapport avant l'heure. Et puis même si il finirait à l'heure il faut encore qu'il le transmettre à Hill.

Il est 15h45 lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. Clint se lève va ouvrir et se retrouve face à Pietro. Clint grimaçe face à lui.

\- T'as pas fini... Se résoud le gamin à voir la tête de son amant.

\- Non... J'ai encore au moins deux pages à écrire. Et il faut encore que je le transmette... J'en ai encore pour 20 minutes au moins.

\- OK...

\- Oh et puis merde. Je le terminerai demain avant l'entrainement. Le jeune sourit aussitot. "Allez... Partons d'ici."

Les deux hommes s'en vont vers le parking, il croisent un certain Nicholas Fury, bandeau sur l'oeil gauche, oeil droit planté sur eux. L'homme croise les bras devant eux. "Où allez-vous comme ça?"

\- Euh... Pietro... Il a des achats à faire... Et... Il n'a toujours pas le permis. Dit seulement Clint pensant que son patron le croirait.

\- Et votre rapport? Demande le borne.

\- Il ... Il est terminé... Ça vous dérange si je vous le transmet demain? Demande Clint en grimaçant.

L'homme soupir puis lâche. "Demain sans faute agent Barton. Bonne après midi."

\- Merci vous aussi. Pietro regarde Clint de biais aussitôt l'homme parti. Ils restent silencieux puis grimpent dans la voiture.

\- On va où? Demande Clint souriant.

\- Tu vas te faire allumer. Marmonne Pietro.

\- De quoi? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Ton rapport, il est pas fini. Dit seulement le sokovien soucieux que Clint se prenne un avertissement.

\- J'en ai pour 20 minutes. T'inquiète surtout pas. Abrége t'il. "Bon alors, on commence par quoi?"

\- J'en sais rien. Murmure Pietro.

\- Allons chercher le sac de ta soeur. Décide Clint.

\- D'accord. Va dans la 45 ème alors. Conclut le jeune.

Les deux amants se dirigent donc vers une maroquinerie. En rentrant dans le magasin, Clint regarde Pietro en levant un sourcil, il n'y connait vraiment rien en sac à main. Pietro roule des yeux et se dirige vers un étal, Clint le suit automatiquement. Il regarde Pietro saisir un sac, puis le pose. "Tu veux mettre combien?" Demande le jeune en saisissant un second.

\- J'ai pas de budget précis. Du moment que ça lui plaît. Répond Clint.

Pietro pointe du doigt plusieurs sacs. "Ça oui, ça oui, ça non, ça oui, ça non, ça non. Choisi entre ces trois là." Lâche Pietro en désignant trois sacs. Un vert kaki en bandoulière. Un petit noir avec un smileys et troisième camouflage.

Clint pouffe de rire. "J'en sais rien. Il fait pas trop..." Dit Clint en saisissant le sac en bandoulière.

\- Militaire? Ma soeur adore !

\- Va pour le militaire alors. Les hommes se sourient puis se dirigent en caisse le sac en bandoulière à la main. "Ça va on a été vite, j'aurais cru que ça aurait été plus long."

\- Je connais les goûts de ma soeur. On va où?

\- La 7 ème. Y'a plein de petites boutiques

\- Allez. Dit Pietro souriant. Les hommes reprennent la voiture puis s'en vont un peu plus haut vers le nord.

Arrivé à destination, Clint se dirige aussitôt vers une boutique. Un magasin de déstockage militaire.

\- Cool. Lâche Pietro. Les hommes s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Pietro regarde les vêtements. Clint le suit et regarde pour une casquette pour Rhodey. Il tombe sur la perle rare. Une vieille casquette US. Il regarde ensuite les ceintures puis se tourne avers Pietro. Il sourit quand il le voit enfiler une veste. Le jeune le regarde et lui rend son sourire. Pietro se regarde avec la veste sur les épaules puis l'enlève et repère un portique avec une multitude de porte clefs. Il se précipite vers celui ci. Clint en profite pour regarder la veste. Il l'a prend, puis prend également plusieurs t shirt. Il le rejoint devant le portique. "Regarde... Porte clef grenade!" Lance Pietro tout excité.

\- Cool.

\- Niquel pour Nath et un avec un porte avion pour Rhodey. Conclut-il le jeune.

\- Grenade? Nath? Clint sourit quand il voit un porte clef en forme de cartouche. "Prends plutôt ça." Pietro grimace puis repose le porte clef grenade. "Ça pourrait plaire à Steve parcontre." Le gosse sourit et reprend le porte clefs. "Il te faut encore quelques chose?"

\- Nope et toi?

\- Non... Dit Clint en déposant tout son barda sur le comptoir.

\- C'est quoi tout ça? Demande Pietro.

\- Des fringues! Lâche seulement Clint. Pietro rit, bien evidemment qu'il a vu que c'est des fringues. Les deux compères règlent leurs achats puis sortent du magasin.

\- Il est quel heure? Demande Clint.

\- 17h45. Lâche Pietro en regardant le ticket de caisse.

\- Déjà... Qu'est ce que le temps passe vite avec toi. Marmonne Clint.

Le jeune sourit. "C'était long la mission?"

\- Faire le geai quand t'as pas un chat dans un immeuble... c'est super long. Il y a une papeterie un peu plus loin, on va faire un tour? Propose Clint.

\- Si tu veux, oui. Les hommes marchent tranquillement jusqu'à la boutique.

En rentrant, ils se sentent un peu perdus. Clint s'adresse directement aux vendeurs. Il l'emmène vers des blocs note digne de grande peintre.

Clint se sent toujours perdu, il croise les pieds et se mord la lèvre en regardant tous ses blocs notes. Le vendeur lui conseil un bloc note en papier vieillit, Clint le remercie et le suit jusqu'à la caisse. Pietro revient tout souriant. "Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé savoir peindre." Murmure Pietro.

\- Pour peindre quoi? Demande Clint en sortant son porte feuille.

\- Je sais pas... Marmonne Pietro en regardant tout les stylos sur le comptoir. Clint rit. "Quoi? je sais pas!" Lance le jeune. "Des coupes de fruit. Des paysages d'automne. Des corps dénudés." Lâche le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, gênant un peu le vendeur. Clint rit encore.

\- Toi, peindre? T'as aucune patience.

\- Avec toi, j'en ai. Murmure Pietro. "Et tu ferais un super modèle." Ajoute le jeune en se mordant la lèvre.

Clint roule des yeux devant le vendeur qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Clint salue l'homme puis les deux hommes sortent du magasin. "Ça te dit de faire un tour chez un facteur d'Arc? Je dois acheter des trucs."

\- Euh... Oui.. oui... Bafouille le sokovien en levant un sourcil. "C'est... Un fabricant de d'Arc?" Dit-il ensuite.

\- C'est ça. Répond Clint en riant. "J'ai des enpennages à acheter." Pietro pince les lèvres, Clint rit aux éclats. "C'est les plumes." Ajoute Clint en riant encore puis se calme.

Les hommes avancent calmement en silence. Pietro fini par rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu tires à l'arc?

Clint lève un sourcil, puis lâche. "J'aime bien. Pourquoi tu cours?"

\- J'ai été optimisé... Lâche le gosse en soupirant.

\- Mouais, bonne réponse... Lâche Clint en grimaçant, puis reprend. "J'aime bien le tir à l'arc c'est tout. Ça me détend et puis j'ai une bonne vision autant l'utiliser..." Dit il en haussant les épaules.

\- T'aimes pas les armes à feu?

\- Si... Mais c'est pas pareil. Et puis une balle c'est une balle, les flèches on peut les adapté en flèches soniques, explosives, incendiaires, éclairantes. Le jeune le regarde et sourit. Clint rit puis reprend. "à décharge électrique, à nuage de fumée, à nuage de gaz, à projection d'acide, en grappin..." Ajoute t'il encore. " Y'a une multitude de possibilité." Conclut il. Pietro sourit pleinement. "Quoi?" Lâche l'archer en voyant le jeune l'épier

\- T'es rayonnant quand tu parles d'archerie.

\- Rayonnant. Dit seulement le tireur.

\- Oui... Ça se voit que tu es passionné. Clint sourit timidement puis pousse une lourde porte. Il se dirige vers une petite étagère et prend plusieurs bobines de fils différent puis un fagot de bâtonnet, un homme surgit de l'arrière boutique. Il salue Clint.

\- Oh, Bonjour monsieur Clint. Trouvez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut?

\- Oui merci Viktor. Je suis venu pour des empennages. Dit tout de même l'archer.

\- Oh... J'ai reçu un nouveau modèle, je vous le ramène. Dit aussitôt l'homme en se précipitant à l'arrière.

\- Monsieur Clint. S'amuse à dire Pietro.

\- Et oui... Lâche seulement Clint. "T'as déjà tirer?" Demande Clint en regardant des pointes de flèche.

\- Non... Jamais.

\- Pas assez rapide pour toi. Se moque le plus vieux.

Pietro rit. "J'ai même jamais tirer avec un flingue." Lâche t'il ensuite en grimaçant.

\- T'es Sérieux?

\- Ouais...

\- C'est au programme pourtant. C'est Nath sûrement qui vous formera. Informe t'il.

\- Pourquoi pas toi?

\- Je te donnerai des cours particuliers. Chuchote Clint dans son oreille avant que l'homme resurgisse de l'arrière boutique.

\- Tenez monsieur Clint.

Clint attrappe la plume entre ses doigts et la regarde avec tant de passion. "J'en prends 30." Lâche t'il ensuite. Il dépose tout ses achats sur le comptoir. L'homme encaisse puis le couple s'en va. Pietro regarde son téléphone.

\- Il est quel heure? Demande à nouveau Clint.

\- Presque 19. Informe t'il.

\- L'heure de l'apéro? Dit Clint. Pietro sourit. "Un apéro, un resto, un film?" Propose t'il ensuite.

\- Ça me va.

\- Je connais un bar à cocktail derrière, on y allait souvent avec Nath. Déclare Clint.

\- Je te suit. Dit seulement le jeune.

Clint passe son bras autour du cou du plus jeune qui est surpris du geste. "Ils font des cocktails sublimes. Tu vas adorer." Lâche Clint en enlevant son bras. Les hommes marchent une dizaine de minutes puis arrivent au bar. Ils s'installent à une table haute, Clint opte pour un Manhattan, Pietro prend un Carlson, un peu moins fort.

Les hommes dégustent leurs cocktails silencieusement se cherchant du regard, se souriant amoureusement, les hommes ne se parlent pas, ils n'en ont pas envie. Ils préfèrent se dévorer du regard. On est jeudi, il n'y a pas grand monde. Clint se demande s'ils vont aller au restaurant, ou s'il prennent à emporter. Ça serait pas si mal, de rentrer et pourvoir se poser. Clint fini par rompre la magie qui opère entre eux. "Tu veux manger ce soir?" Pietro sourit, Clint continu. "J'avais pensé prendre quelques chose à emporter et se poser."

\- Je te laisse choisir, moi je choisi le film. Lâche le jeune en levant le menton.

\- C'était à toi de choisir? Demande Clint septique.

\- Non... Mais t'as des goûts... Spéciaux.. en terme de film. Ajoute le jeune en grimaçant.

\- On regarde quoi alors? Demande Clint en penchant la tête sur le côté, buvant les dernière gouttes de son verre à la paille.

\- On mange quoi? Rétorque aussitôt Pietro.

\- Thaï? Propose Clint.

\- Kick ass? Propose à son tour Pietro.

\- Kick ass? Clint rit, le jeune lève les sourcils.

\- Bah quoi? Dit seulement Pietro pour se défendre.

\- Allez, allons nous s'en d'ici. Lâche Clint en se levant.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde, et voilà le chapitre 16 est là ! J'ai fini d'écrire la fic mais vous en aurait au moins jusque fin avril avec celle ci. Bisous à vous. Parcontre ce chapitre est très court... C'est la suite du jour précédent. Donc vous aurez peut être une suite dans la foulée.

 **Val:** hello, et merci pour ta review. Les retrouvailles sont toujours sympathique... Et ou j'avoue je leur ai fais trouver rapidement leur cadeaux. Sinon j'aurais écris 100 chapitres mdrr. J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant. Bisous.

 **Holybleu:** les achats sont clos! Toupie... Et tout se passe bien... Que demander de plus. C'est sure... Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre seize**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **21/12/2015: Emplettes**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite.

.

Les hommes se dirigent vers un restaurant thaï puis se dirigent aussitôt au QG. En rentrant, le couple entend les Avengers rire, Pietro attrape la main de Clint et l'emmène discrètement à l'étage. L'archer se laisse emmener silencieusement.

Ils avancent ainsi silencieusement vers les chambres. Ils entrent dans celle de Pietro et déposent les plats sur le bureau de celui-ci. Pietro demande à Jarvis de leur mettre "kick ass" tout en déballant les plats. Il invite le plus vieux à s'installer sur le lit et lui remet son plat. Clint sourit au jeune sokovien toujours enthousiaste, si souriant.

Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, ils mangent tranquillement leur plat en regardant ce film qui fait tant rire Pietro. Clint se retient de rire par moment.

Clint, lui, est plus intrigué par cet homme à côté de lui qui le fait tant sourire. Ce mec lui redonne envie d'avancer. Il avait l'impression qu'il stagnait mais grâce à lui il a envie de construire un avenir.

Les hommes finissent leurs repas, Clint se lève et les débarrasse. Il rassemble tout les emballages dans le sac en papier, à côté du bureau. Pietro profite de cet instant pour se lever lui aussi et l'entoure de ses bras. Clint sourit doucement en continuant à débarrasser.

Pietro se mord la lèvre face à la peau du cou de l'archer puis ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur son cou, sentant l'odeur si particulière de son homme. Clint frissonne aussitôt au baiser, Pietro ressent l'effet et glisse doucement ses mains le long de son buste jusqu'à atterrir sur ses pectoraux, dévorant toujours le cou du plus vieux. Clint frissonne encore et en lâche le sac, sa main droite vient se plaquer contre son cou se laissant aller face à ses tendres baisers.

Pietro continu à l'embrasser, déviant lentement sur le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains caressent toujours son corps, une des deux, reste sur le haut de son buste à caresser de ses pectoraux, tandis que l'autre, caresse lentement ses abdos. Clint tient toujours fermement la nuque de Pietro, il a les yeux clos, son crâne est légèrement penché vers l'arrière, sa bouche est entre-ouverte. Comme il apprécie ses baisers... Le jeune glisse ses mains sous son pull et continu à le caresser lentement. Clint sent le désir monter. Il aime ses mains viriles qui caressent son corps. Il tressaillit lorsque Pietro lui mordille le lobe de son oreille, un petit son presque inaudible s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Pietro sent que Clint aime ses caresses et prend la décision d'enlever le pull de l'archer. Doucement, il relève le bas de son pull puis Clint lève les bras comme pour l'inviter à continuer. Clint se sent à la merci de Pietro, entre ses mains, entre ses doigts. Il saisit à nouveau sa nuque d'une main et glisse la seconde le long de la cuisse de Pietro.

Pietro quant à lui, se glisse sous son maillot, caressant enfin la peau imberbe de Clint. La texture des doigts du Sokovien lui fait un tel effet qu'il s'en mord la lèvre. Le jeune sourit lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit et glisse sa seconde main sur tout le long de son buste atterrissant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il fait pivoter son visage puis l'embrasse passionnément.

Clint la main agrippant toujours sa nuque appuye leur étreinte, et entremêle sa langue à la sienne. Leur baiser est tellement intense et sensuel que Clint céde à la tentation et se retourne face au sokovien. Son regard embué lui plaît, il lui sourit puis lui attrape la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le jeune plaque ses mains sur le dos de clint pour le serrer contre lui, puis doucement ses mains glissent sur ses fesses.

Clint embrasse toujours chaudement le jeune, une main plaquée contre sa nuque, l'autre contre sa hanche. Pietro emmène peu à peu son homme contre le bureau, Clint fini par poser ses fesses sur le bois. Pietro lui enlève ce t shirt qui s'immisce entre lui et la peau de son amant. Clint copie le jeune et lui enlève aussi. L'archer regarde le torse du jeune puis se mord la lèvre. Le coureur sourit en coin et attrape les mains du plus vieux pour les poser contre son propre torse, puis il caresse les hanches de l'archer doucement laissant Clint le caresser seul.

La pulpe des doigts de Clint glisse lentement sur le torse du jeune avec hésitation mais l'archer se laisse vite prendre au jeu et caresse plus fermement et sans retenue à présent ce torse qui s'offre à lui. Le plus jeune des deux approche ses lèvres du torse du plus vieux et le parsème doucement de baiser. Clint tressaillit légèrement sur le coup mais se laisse vite attendrir. Il ferme les yeux face à la sensation de la langue du jeune qui commence à accompagner ses baisers. Ses mains atterrissent à nouveau sur sa nuque puis une glisse dans ses cheveux pendant que le jeune poursuit son épopée de baiser sur son buste.

Les doigts de Pietro debouclent sa ceinture puis ils enlèvent ses boutons un à un. Clint se mord la lèvre doucement, les mains toujours agrippées sur le crâne et la nuque du jeune. Il sent que c'est le moment, il aime ce que Pietro lui fait. Il sent la main du jeune glisser contre le tissus de son caleçon, il est tout excité. Pietro libère le sexe de Clint et commence un doux va et vient de sa main. Il ne s'attarde pas et passe sa langue sur son gland, puis entame de long va et vient. Clint penche aussitôt la tête en arrière et murmure une phrase inaudible. Il tient toujours fermement le crâne du jeune suivant les mouvements de ses mains. Ses yeux sont clos, sa lèvre est meurtrie entre ses dents, il aime ce que le jeune lui fait.

Après quelques mouvements intense du jeune, Clint prend l'initiative de le faire remonter à son niveau. Il l'embrasse sensuellement glissant ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du jeune, il glisse sa main sous son survêtement puis son caleçon. Pietro est surpris mais comprends que Clint en a envie lui aussi. Le tireur entame un léger va et vient, embrassant toujours son jeune amant qui fait de même.

Le jeune se débat avec son survertememt pour le faire glisser en bas de ses pieds, puis il s'attaque au jean du plus vieux. Il l'enlève en moins de 10 secondes puis attrape la nuque du plus vieux de sa main gauche. Sa droite reprend le doux va et vient sur Clint, qui lui, fait de même.

Ils plongent leur regard l'un dans l'autre puis Pietro attire le plus vieux jusqu'à son lit. Il le bascule sur le dos et entame de long baiser sur son corps. Clint ferme aussitôt les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses tendres baisers. Le jeune descend tout d'abord le long de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos pour pouvoir embrasser chaque parcelle de son buste puis remonte sur son cou .

À cheval sur Clint, le jeune se redresse sur lui et continu à le masturber lentement. Il remonte ses fesses, puis glisse le sexe du plus vieux entre elles. Clint ne cesse de le regarder, il est tellement mignon. Pietro se penche pour pouvoir l'embrasser, Clint réagit automatiquement au baiser, et caresse d'une main ses cheveux, de l'autre ses hanches. Pietro commence doucement à se frotter l'antre contre le sexe de son amant. Il pousse un léger gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il parvient à faire pénétrer le gland de Clint à l'intérieur de lui. "T'es pas obligé Pietro." Chuchote Clint.

\- Je sais... Répond seulement Pietro. "Mais j'en ai trop envie." Lache t'il ensuite en commençant à faire de petite mouvements de va et vient.

La douleur commence à faire place au plaisir, Pietro fini par se détendre complètement tandis que Clint lui, s'excite tant la sensation est agréable. Après quelques gémissement qui semble être dû au plaisir de la part de Pietro, Clint se détend également et entreprend de s'enfoncer plus en lui.

Tout en s'embrassant, le couple accélère leur mouvements. S'agrippant comme si l'un ou l'autre allait disparaître tout à coup. Leurs mouvements sont synchronisés et intenses, ainsi que leurs gémissements qui montent en décibels au fur et à mesure.

Pietro fini par rompre leur interminable baiser et plonge son visage dans le cou de Clint pour étouffer ses gémissements. Tandis que Clint lui se mit à se mordre la lèvre pour éviter lui aussi de gémir trop fort.

Sa main est toujours ancrée dans les cheveux du jeune mais finit par la descendre sur sa mâchoire pour forcer le jeune à le regarder. Il est troublé par le regard embrumé de Pietro qui semble complètement en extase. "Je t'aime." Marmonne Clint.

\- Hummmm. Est la seule réponse que Pietro arrive à dire, tellement il prend plaisir. "Clinnnnnt." Arrive t'il à murmurer ensuite.

De son côté, Clint lui aussi sent son orgasme venir, il attire les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes avant de jouir en lui. Leur baiser étouffe leur gémissements. Clint rompt leur baiser, lâche ensuite sa mâchoire et lui caresse la joue. Leur regard se croise à nouveau, puis Clint remonte sa main dans ses cheveux. Il attire la tête de son amant contre lui.

Les hommes restent ainsi, profitant de la douceur après l'excitation. Pietro les désunis, puis se laisse tomber sur le dos. "Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux." Marmonne le jeune, les yeux fermés... Complètement épuisé.

Clint se force à se lever, épuisé également. Il va directement sous la douche. Le jet chaud le fait fondre, comme Pietro l'avait fait fondre également.

En sortant, il aperçoit son petit Pietro, en étoile souriant comme jamais. "Tu dors?" Demande Clint en souriant.

\- J'attend la place sous la douche. Marmonne le sokovien sans ouvrir les yeux. Clint sourit encore.

\- Elle est libre.

Pietro fini par aller sous la douche, Clint commence à se rhabiller lentement. Un courant d'air arrive sur lui, il sursaute.

\- T'as fait vite? Lâche l'archer.

\- Tu me manquais déjà. Murmure le jeune.

\- C'est trop mignon. Dit Clint en enfilant une chaussure.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu compte partir?

Clint ricane puis enlève la seule chaussure qu'il avait mise. Il se déshabille à nouveau, puis entre dans les draps. Il n'a pas le temps de dire "ouff" que son amant se réfugie directement dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes s'endorment bras dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Comme promis je vous livre un autre chapitre. Car il est court... Trop court... J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, je vous fais de gros bisous. Bon weekend à vous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **22/12/2015: Emplettes**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveil le premier, il regarde le jeune dormir, il a visage d'ange, lorsqu'il dort, seulement lorsqu'il dort se dit Clint qui sourit à la réflexion. Il dégage quelques mèches qui retombent sur ses paupières. Pietro bouge légèrement la tête puis fini par ouvrir les yeux. "Bonjour." Marmonne aussitôt le sokovien en souriant.

Clint sourit seulement. Il continue à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune puis lui dépose un baiser sur le front. "Il est l'heure de se lever marmotte. On a tout les deux entraînement ce matin." Le jeune ronchonne. "Dis toi que... Après on est tranquille. On va pouvoir se voir... Et j'ai encore le cadeau de Nath et Sam à aller chercher."

\- Moi aussi j'ai encore des trucs à acheter.

\- Raison de plus pour nous lever ... allez... Lâche Clint en sortant du nid douillet de Pietro. Il passe sous la douche rapidement, puis rejoint sa chambre pour se changer et préparer ses affaires.

Il rejoint ensuite les autres autour du petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Lance t'il souriant.

\- Bonjour. Répondent tous ensemble. Clint souriant, se sert un café et s'assoit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui l'épie.

\- Quoi? Demande Clint qui voit le regard de Nath posé sur lui.

\- Rien t'as l'air de bon humeur toi. Lance t-elle.

\- C'est la dernière après je suis en repos. Se défend t'il.

\- Mouais... Marmonne t-elle lorsque Pietro fait irruption dans la cuisine. La rousse regarde le jeune souriant également. Il lance un bonjour enjoué, chose rare de sa part. La femme le salue puis chuchote à son ami. "Dis donc toi, tu me cacherais pas des choses par hasard?"

\- Tu peux aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plaît? Laisse-moi... Se plaint Clint en boudeur.

La femme sourit encore face à son ami qui a l'air si heureux. Clint quant à lui fini tranquillement de déjeuner. Steve annonce de suite les binômes pour l'entrainement.

Clint s'entraînera avec la vision. Sam avec Nath et lui avec Rhodey.

Clint les tiens au courant qu'il doit partir directement après l'entrainement donc il peut emmener du monde mais sûrement pas au retour.

\- Je peux prendre 3 personne moi. Lâche Sam.

\- Je monte avec toi. Lâche Steve.

\- Je voulais y aller à moto avec Wanda. Grimace Nath.

\- Et ben tu peux. Il reste deux places... Rhodey et la visio'...

\- Et Pietro? Demande aussitôt Sam.

\- Euh... Ben Pietro... Bafouille Clint.

\- Ok, on a comprit... Lâche Nath en riant.

Clint soupire et comprend que Nath a comprit. Sam sourit comprenant aussi la situation.

\- On peut savoir nous aussi? Demande de Steve.

\- Non... Bon on y va... On va être en retard. Abrége Clint en se levant. Il attrape son sac et se retourne vers le sokovien. "Tu viens?" Demande Clint. Le jeune troublé, se lève et le suit. En silence Clint rejoint sa voiture.

\- On s'est fait griller, je crois. Dit-il en démarrant.

\- Tu crois? Demande le jeune légèrement naïf.

\- J'en sais rien. Bon allez... Allons-nous entraîner. lâche t'il en prenant la route.

Arrivé au Shield, Pietro ouvre directement la porte mais Clint le retient avant qu'il sorte. Il lui attrape la nuque et l'embrasse sensuellement. Leurs lèvres glissent l'une contre l'autre, leur langues jouent ensemble puis Pietro rompt leur baiser. "Faudrait pas qu'on leur donne raison." Déclare le sokovien.

Clint sourit, puis lui dépose un dernier baiser. Les hommes sortent de la voiture puis chacun rejoint leur salle d'entraînement. Pietro rejoint les autres élèves tandis que Clint va dans une salle réservée aux Avengers.

Clint est soulagé de s'entraîner avec la vision. L'androïde n'est pas du genre curieux et ne lui posera sûrement pas de question.

Steve leur donne leur directive puis chacun des binômes se mettent à la tâche. Clint s'entraînera s'arrache pied avec la vision sans qu'il ne lui pose des questions.

L'entrainement aussitôt fini, Clint se ru sur son téléphone avant même de prendre une douche. Il tape un message mais juste avant de l'envoyer, reçoit un message de Pietro. Il rit, efface son SMS et en retape un autre.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **11h18: J'ai fini moi! : P**

11h18: Moi aussi : P : P

 **11.18: Mdrrr**

11.19: On mange dehors?

 **11.19: OK. On se rejoint où?**

11.19: La bagnole. À 12h.

* * *

Clint range son téléphone et passe directement à la douche. Il ne traîne pas, il n'a pas envie de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Il se dépêche pour arriver avant que les autres ne partent aussi. En s'habillant il espère que Pietro à la même idée que lui et qu'il se magnera aussi.

Il se précipite hors des vestiaires avec un simple geste de la main pour saluer tout le monde.

En sortant du bâtiment, Clint sourit lorsqu'il voit son homme appuyé contre sa voiture, il déchante de suite lorsqu'il le voit accompagné de son pote. Il avance d'un pas déterminé vers eux.

\- Salut.. Dit il seulement. "On y va Piet?" Enchaîne t'il de suite

\- Euh... Oui ... Bon... Ben... Passe de bonne fêtes. Lance Jamy.

\- Oui toi aussi. Lâche Pietro.

Clint s'engouffre aussitôt dans la voiture, il se mord la lèvre. C'est vrai, c'est le dernier jour de cours de Pietro. Il a peut être pas pris le temps de dire au revoir à ses potes. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'a salué aucuns de ses collègues du shield. "Tampis." Se dit-il simplement le principal c'est eux et eux seul.

\- Bon... Tu veux manger où?

\- Gras. Répond le gamin d'un sérieux inouï.

Clint rit. "D'accord. Fast food alors."

Le couple s'en va aussitôt vers un restaurant rapide et mangent un énorme hamburger. Devant un petit café pour digérer, ils préparent leur après midi. Ils commenceront par faire les boutiques ensemble puis ils se séparèront pour leur cadeau respectifs.

Ils décident de commencer par un magasin de décoration.

Clint trouve de suite le jardin japonais pour vision, mais galère à trouver un porte bouteille digne du grand Stark. Pietro, lui, trouve quelques babioles pour sa sœur. Deux presses libres en forme d'elfe, une mini fontaine et un bougeoir elfe.

Les hommes abandonnent le porte bouteille et se dirigent bientôt vers un magasin de jouer à la recherche d'une peluche oiseau.

Les garçons ne trouvent pas leur bonheur mais Clint en profite pour acheter les cadeaux des enfants. Maison de poupée et jeux vidéo. Ils décident de finir leur achats commun dans une magasin de liqueur.

Pietro opte pour une bouteille de vin pour Vision, un rosé provenant de France d'après la bouteille. Un "chateau saint Marguerite" d'après l'étiquette. Pour Tony, Clint lui conseil plutôt un rouge.

Le jeune se fait séduire par un "château grand Pontet, saint emilion grand cru." À la place d'une peluche oiseau qu'il n'a pas trouvé, Pietro achète un vin blanc pour Sam. Un "magnum domaine de la perrière."

Clint trouve finalement son porte-bouteille dans ce magasin spécialisé. Il est en inox très sobre mais classe. Leurs paquets à la main les hommes vont les déposer à la voiture puis décident d'aller se prendre un petit café et une pâtisserie.

\- Bon, on a tous, enfin presque tout. Lâche Pietro.

\- T'as la bouteille de vin blanc non?

\- Il te reste quoi sur ta liste? Demande le jeune.

\- Sam justement, les flingues de Nath et toi.

\- Il me reste plus que toi et Wanda...

Clint regarde sa montre. "Bientôt 17h... Comme le temps passe vite. Bon... Tu dois aller où?"

\- À la bijouterie déjà. Répond Pietro.

\- On y ensemble et on se sépare après? Demande Clint.

\- Autant se séparer tout de suite.

\- Elle est loin ďici ta bijouterie? Demande Clint.

\- Non c'est pas trop loin.

\- On... Bon... Faut que je passe à l'armurerie... On s'appelle dès qu'on a fini? Demande Clint avant de sortir son portefeuille et de régler la note.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Clint se lève et s'en va du snack, il rejoint la voiture. Il sort son téléphone et appel un ami.

* * *

\- Danny? C'est Clint. T'as fini ce que je t'ai demandé... D'accord... Euh... Dans la 108 ème? Vers... 17h30?... Ok ... Cool. À toute.

* * *

Clint balance son téléphone et rejoint la 108 ème. Il court à l'armurerie.

Il sait ce qu'il veut et demande directement au vendeur. Il lui demande les luger p08 de collection. Le vendeur est sceptique, Clint sort son permis de port d'arme et sa carte. À ce prix là, l'homme ne cherche pas plus loin et accepte la transaction.

Les pistolets de collection dans le coffre, il va rejoindre son vieil ami.

L'homme est à pied, il s'arrête et salue aussitôt Clint en joignant les mains tel un samouraï. Clint le copie. Le blond aux yeux bleus lui tend une mallette, Clint sourit automatique en la voyant. La malette est sombre mais tellement belle. Clint ouvre le loquet et découvre un magnifique katana.

\- Il est adapté pour la pratique comme tu me l'as demandé. Dit tout d'abord son ami.

\- Il est magnifique. Murmure Clint subjugué par le sabre.

\- Il est en acier 1095. Forgé main. La tsuka est recouverte de vraie peau de raie blanche fixé par deux Mekugis en bambou selon la tradition japonais. La tsuba est en acier. Ils ont pu réalisé votre souhait.

\- La saya est magnifique c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Le faucon est superbe. Bon... Allons boire un thé. Lâche Clint souriant.

Les hommes s'engouffrent dans un petit café, ils s'installent.

\- Comment vas-tu Clint? Demande son ami Daniel.

\- Je vais bien, je vais mieux.

\- J'ai été surpris de ton appel concernant la commande. Avoue l'homme.

\- C'est un cadeau pour un ami. Il veut s'initier à la pratique, je me suis dis qu'il lui fallait un vrai katana. Répond Clint.

\- C'est un bien beau cadeau... Lâche le blond. "Matt m'a dit que tu as divorcé." Reprend l'homme.

\- Matt Murdock est au courant? Les nouvelles vont vraiment vite. Lâche Clint en pouffant légèrement de rire.

\- Il l'a sûrement appris de la veuve noire. Comment gères-tu ça? Demande Danny.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal... J'ai... J'ai échoué. J'ai trompé ma femme. Avoue Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sembles cependant radieux. Constate le blond.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ajoute Clint en levant les yeux vers son ami.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Ça se voit que tu es heureux, ton chi est clair. Bon... Je dois rejoindre mes disciples. Annonce le maître des arts martiaux.

\- J'ai encore des achats à faire moi aussi. Répond Clint.

\- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir revu Hawkeye. Dit l'homme en se levant et en lui faisant un salue japonais.

\- Moi de même Iron fist. Lâche t'il en copiant ses mouvements.

Clint et Daniel se disent aurevoir puis l'archer range le sabre japonais avant de recevoir un message de la part de Pietro.

* * *

 ***Pietro***

 **18.12: À y'est j'ai ton cadeau. Et celui de Wanda aussi.**

18.12: Moi j'ai celui de Nath et Sam. Reste plus que le tiens.

 **18.13: T'en auras pour combien de temps?**

18.13: Je sais pas. T'es où la?

 **17.13: 21 éme.**

18.13: Attend-moi dans un café si t'as fini. Je vais essayer de mettre les gaz.

 **18.14: OK.**

* * *

Clint se dépêche d'aller à la bijouterie. Il ira dans celle où Pietro a fait ses achats. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut et repère aussitôt une montre, une Quicksilver comme ça lui va bien, se dit il. Elle est simple à gros cadran et le bracelet est bleu électrique. Rangée dans une boîte aux couleurs de l'enseigne et emballée d'un papier rouge et or. Clint sourit. Il a enfin son cadeau. Son dernier achat effectué, il se presse d'aller rejoindre son amant.

Clint se dirige aussitôt vers l'adresse , il est assis un paquet à la main, Clint entre en souriant aussitôt. "Alors t'as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait?" Demande Clint en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Oui et toi? Demande aussitôt le jeune.

\- Oui... J'ai ton cadeau, les Luger de Nath et le katana de Sam, il est magnifique... Danny a vraiment fait du bon travail. Conclut Clint.

\- Danny? Qui est ce Danny? Demande Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- T'es jaloux? Lâche Clint en souriant amplement.

\- Non... mais bon... enfin... Bafouille Pietro.

\- Daniel Rand. Il fait parti un petit groupe qui cherche à faire le bien sur New York. Ajoute Clint.

\- Un super héro. Marmonne Pietro en baissant les yeux de honte.

\- C'est ça. Iron fist. De son pseudo. Ajoute Clint en ricanant encore.

\- Je me sens con. Avoue Pietro.

\- T'as pas à l'être. Bon... C'est l'heure de l'apéro non? Tu bois quoi?

\- Un Martini blanc. Lâche Pietro.

Clint acquiesce et en commande deux, les hommes boient leur apéro. Pietro en profite pour montrer à Clint le collier de Wanda.

Un magnifique collier en or blanc, avec un pendentif yin et yang. Le cadeau soigneusement rangé, les hommes parlent de tout et de rien puis décident d'aller se restaurer.

En sortant du bar, Clint attrape la main de son amant dans la sienne. Le jeune homme le regarde surpris, un sourire se dessine tout de même sur ses lèvres.

Clint réalise à ce moment là, qu'ils sont perçus comme un couple. Il n'a pas honte d'être gay, bien que se soit récent, il assume complètement.


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà un autre chapitre. On est déjà le 22 décembre sur la fic... Plus que deux jours... Enfin il y aura encore 6 chapitres. La fic finira le 24 décembre ;) ) Et sûrement un bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

 **Val:** hello, merci pour ton comm et oui ça chauffe. Enfin j'ai envie de dire. Sam et Nath comprennent sans comprendre ils ont de sérieux doutes. Et Steve oui,... Il est toujours sur la lune. Tu penses qu'ils vont rentrer main dans la main? La suite maintenant. Gros bisous à toi.

.

 **Holybleu** : les choses avancent toujours avec moi. Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **22/12/2015: emplettes suite**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ils optent pour un restaurant italien, et s'installent silencieusement, le serveur vient aussitôt prendre leur commande puis repart les laissant profiter pleinement de l'un, l'autre.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à Noël quand même. Lâche Clint.

\- Pour savoir ce que les autres t'offrent? Demande Pietro en souriant face à son impatience.

\- Surtout pour l'ambiance. Et puis j'en ai raz le bol de ses achats. Soupire Clint.

\- Y'en a qui ne se sont pas pris la tête pour les cadeaux... Avoue Pietro.

\- Hum hum... C'est vrai... On ne divulguera pas de nom. S'amuse de dire Clint en riant. "Alors heureux d'être en vacance?" Demande Clint.

\- Ça va me faire drôle. Avoue Pietro.

\- De ne pas voir tes collègues ? Présume Clint en se rappelant qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de dire aurevoir à ses potes.

\- Quel collègues? Demande Pietro en levant un Sourcil.

\- Les autres élèves... Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Oui un peu, le plus dur sera de savoir quoi faire de mes journées. Tu reprend quand toi? Demande Pietro lorsque le serveur leur amène leur plat.

\- Je suis à peine en congés que tu me demandes déjà quand je vais repartir. T'en as déjà marre de moi? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Mais non... C'est juste pour savoir... Pour me préparer mentalement à ton départ. Se rattrape le gosse.

\- Je pars pas en Russie non plus. Quoique je ferais mieux de la fermer... Ajoute Clint aussitot. "Je reprend le 27." L'informe t'il finalement.

\- Dans cinq jours... Lâche Pietro avant de compter mentalement les jours. "mercredi."

\- Sûrement. Dit seulement Clint en appréciant ses pâtes aux saumons.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant tes jours de repos? Demande Pietro.

\- Tu m'as pas dis ce que tu faisais toi? T'as combien de jour de congés au fait? Lui retourne Clint.

\- On a une vingtaine de jours. On reprend le 2. Confirme Pietro.

\- Ah ouais quand même... il y en a qui ont de la chance, dis donc... C'est cool d'être en formation au Shield. Tu penseras à moi j'espère quand tu dormiras encore et que je trimerais. Plaisante Clint.

\- Je te ferais ta petite gamelle si tu veux. Se moque Pietro.

\- Bien vu.. Lâche Clint en acquiesçant. Mais le regard du sokovien et le rire qui suit fait douter Clint sur la sincérité de ses paroles. "Quoi?! J'espère que tu plaisantais pas..." Ajoute Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu cuisiné. Demande Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu t'appliques, tu peux arriver à nous faire de bonne petites choses... La soirée "Retour vers le futur" était bien sympathique d'ailleurs. Ajoute Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- La journée. Rectifie Pietro.

\- Oui la journée "Retour vers le futur".

\- C'est Wanda qui m'a tout expliqué. Se défend le jeune.

\- Mais tu l'as fais. Lâche Clint fiers de lui.

\- Pour toi. Murmure Pietro.

\- C'est trop mignooooon... Lâche Clint en mimant un baiser.

\- Te fout pas de moi! Répond Pietro les joues rosies.

\- T'es trop mignon Pietro. Acquiesce Clint.

\- Arrête Clint s'il te plaît. Lâche Pietro rougissant.

\- D'accord... Alors cette bolognaise? Elle est bonne?

Pietro regarde son assiette qui est presque vide. "Elle l'était oui."

Clint rit à la gourmandise de Pietro puis lance. "Et un petit dessert avec ça."

\- Un tiramisu. Propose Pietro, ou plutôt ordonne.

Clint rit encore puis se calme. Leurs regards se croisent, Clint attrape le serveur et passe leur commande, il replonge ensuite son regard dans celui du sokovien. "C'est marrant que tu sois si calme avec moi." Murmure Clint ne lachant pas le jeune des yeux.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui me calme tout simplement. Murmure le gosse.

\- Tu es le yin, je suis ton yang. Lache Clint.

\- Ma soeur et toi vous êtes pareils. Vous êtes mes yang. Oui, j'ai besoin beaucoup de yang moi! Ajoute Pietro en riant.

\- Parce que ton yin est trop important. Lâche seulement Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Peut-être oui... Dit simplement Pietro. Il se calme puis reprend. "Tu te souviens qu'une fois je me suis tapé l'incruste entre vous?"

\- Euh... Tu peux développer? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'était... Tu es parti voir ma soeur. Et... J'ai fais style de... Vouloir sa guitare. Avoue le jeune en grimaçant

\- Instrument auquel tu ne joues pas, bien sure. Reprend Clint en riant.

\- J'étais jaloux. Avoue Pietro.

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint en ricanant légèrement, puis il se calme voyant que Pietro veut lui dire quelques chose d'important.

\- Ça fait longtemps que... Marmonne le gamin.

\- Je sais... J'avais remarqué tu sais... Mais... T'étais vraiment jaloux de ta soeur? Demande Clint en souriant.

\- Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Vous avez plaint de point commun.

\- Je trouve pas moi. Lâche seulement Clint en grimaçant.

\- Vous jouez tout deux d'un instrument. Vous êtes à la fois nerveux mais calme lorsque vous le voulez. En fait vous êtes des faux calmes. Vous faites attention aux autres. Êtes sûr de vous. Social... Enfin bref... Vous êtes des yang. Abrége Pietro.

\- Chéri... Tu sais très bien que deux yang ne vont pas ensemble. Se moque seulement Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'adore... Chuchote Pietro.

\- Quoi?

\- Le petit surnom... Bref, voilà, j'étais jaloux. Avoue Pietro en baissant les yeux.

Clint tend le bras et attrape la main de son amant. "Tu ne dois pas l'être. Ni de ta soeur, ni de personne d'autre.." Lâche t'il pour le rassurer.

\- Même ta copine. Merde... je sais plus comment elle s'appelle... Betty! Lâche Pietro.

\- Encore moins. Lance Clint en riant. "Et tu peux parler toi, avec ton Jamy... J'avais envie de faire de la chaire à pâté avec lui." Grogne Clint le regard noir.

Pietro rit et entrelace leur doigts ensemble. Les deux hommes continuent de rire doucement face à la jalousie de l'un et l'autre, puis le serveur rompt cette scène en leur apportant le dessert. Les hommes dégustent leur dessert mais n'ont qu'une seule envie à présent. Partir d'ici et se retrouver juste à deux.

À peine le dessert englouti, ils se dirigent vers la voiture. Clint choisi ce moment lui se livrer lui aussi. "Comme je t'ai dis... Je me doutais que... Tu m'aimais bien ... Et j'ai toujours cru que tu ferais le premier pas. Je me suis longtemps préparé à te rembarrer mais rien... T'as jamais fais le premier pas. Alors je me suis dis... Soit je suis passager, un genre de caprice, soit c'est un gars bien... Je me suis pas trompé."

\- T'attendais que je fasse le premier pas?

\- Oui et non. Au début... Ça m'a fait peur. Et puis après, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. Je crois que... De passer du temps avec toi. Que se soit par texto ou non... Ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur moi-même. Je suis pas gay... Enfin je me trouve pas gay. J'aime pas les hommes. Y'a que toi qui me fait craquer."

\- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de dire.. c'est trooooop mignon.

Clint sourit et regarde à nouveau la route. Ils ont presque arrivé au QG. "Laisse les paquets dans la bagnole." Pietro le regarde et lève un sourcil. "On a toujours pas vu Retour vers le futur trois. Je dois l'avoir dans mes favoris. "

\- M'inviterais-tu dans ta chambre Hawkeye?

\- Explicitement Quicksilver. Pietro sourit à la remarque. Ils se garent puis sortent de la voiture en silence. Clint attrape à nouveau la main du coureur et la serre dans la sienne. Ils montent dans l'ascenseur, les hommes se regardent. Ils rient par nervosité. Ils remontent le couloir puis Clint ouvre sa porte.

Pietro entre timidement, Clint ferme la porte, enlève la veste de Pietro, celui ci rit encore de nervosité. Il enlève sa propre veste puis lui dépose un petit baiser chaste. Pietro attrape la nuque du tireur et lui donne un vrai baiser. L'archer se laisse faire aussitôt, laissant les mains du sokovien parcourir son corps lentement. Le plus vieux des deux, plaque ses mains sur sa nuque et sur sa hanche puis caresse son dos lentement. Ils ne rompent pas pour autant leur baiser, ils n'attendaient que ça, de pouvoir s'embrasser librement.

Doucement, Pietro descend la fermeture éclair du gilet de Clint puis fait glisser le tissu sans cesser d'embrasser son Jules. Clint se débat avec ses manches, puis attrape à nouveau le corps de son sokovien entre les mains. Le jeune fini par rompre leur baiser et commence à s'attaquer à la peau de son cou. Clint en frissonne aussitôt. Sa main vient se plaquer directement entre les mèches blondes de son amant. Pietro remonte doucement jusqu'à son oreille, puis la mordille doucement. "Tu voulais pas regarder rmRetour vers le futur trois, toi." Titille Pietro avant d'arrêter ce qu'il fait et de le regarder dans les yeux.

Clint est subjugué par ses propos , il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il est déjà en extase face à lui. Pietro lui lance un sourire narquois et vainqueurs. Fiers d'avoir troublé l'archer en si peu de temps. Pietro retire son pull puis pose à nouveau ses mains sur le buste de Clint afin de l'emmener vers le lit. Les hommes s'allongent sur le côté, Pietro attire la jambe de Clint par dessus les siennes et lui caresse les fesses. Tandis que Clint caresse lentement le flan droit du jeune homme.

Les mains du plus jeune glissent le long du jean de Clint pour pouvoir déboutonner son pantalon puis sa main vient ensuite s'immiscer entre sa chaire et le tissus de son caleçon, déclanchant chez l'archer un petit gémissement de plaisir.

\- J'ai envie de toi Pietro. Murmure soudainement le plus vieux. Pietro lève les yeux vers son amant et aperçoit le regard embrumé et amoureux de son partenaire.

\- Moi aussi Clint... Répond seulement le gosse en faisant glisser le pantalon de Clint en dessous de ses fesses. Clint ne perd pas de temps et se débat avec son pantalon pour le retirer, tandis que Pietro fait de même de son côté. Les hommes en profitent en même temps pour enlever leur maillots sans se lâcher des yeux.

Ainsi dévêtu, les hommes reprennent leur position initiale. Pietro allongé sur le côté gauche et Clint sur le droit, sa jambe par dessus celles de Pietro. La main droite de Pietro glisse sur les fesses de Clint, tandis que la gauche attrape à nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts.

Clint, de son côté parcoure le buste du jeune, pendant que la droite se faufile vers le sexe de Pietro. Les amants s'embrassent aussitôt en se caressant l'un, l'autre. Pietro descend sa bouche sur le menton de Clint, puis sur son cou. Laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de l'archer.

Petit à petit, Pietro descend ses caresses pour atterrir sur les fesses de l'archer, puis carresse son antre. Clint apprécie ses caresses et ses baisers qui le fait fondre. Pietro hésite un moment à caresser l'antre du tireur, car il se doute que c'est sa première fois, mais l'archer semble à l'aise et vouloir passer à l'étape supérieur. Pietro finit par rompre ses baisers et replonge son regard dans celui de Clint. Celui ci tente de l'embrasser à nouveau, enflammer par ce doux moment. Le jeune le coupe dans son élan.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande seulement Clint, les yeux embrumés, prêt à violer son amant s'il le fallait.

\- Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout? Demande tout de même Pietro.

\- Ne pose pas ce genre de question... Fais-le. Lâche t'il avant de l'embrasser. La réponse du tireur convainc Pietro qui continue à caresser l'antre de son amant.

Doucement le plus jeune s'immisce en lui, le stimulant sous toutes ses formes. Il doit se rend à l'évidence que Clint est prêt aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement puisqu'il continu de caresser son sexe tandis que Clint le masturbe encore accélérant ses mouvements, excité par les stimulations de Pietro en lui. D'un mouvement sec, Clint se positionne un peu mieux et attire le sexe de son amant conte lui. Pietro comprend aussitôt où l'archer veut en venir et retire ses doigts pour y glisser son sexe.

La position n'est pas idéale, Pietro prend les devants et murmure à l'oreille de son amant. "Retourne toi." Clint avale sa salive difficilement comme si, c'était le jour où il devrait se sacrifier. Il se retourne lentement et stress un peu malgré son embrasement face à la situation. Pietro s'aperçoit de son hésitation et reprend le sexe de Clint en main. En position de la cuillère, Clint se laisse aller face à la pression des doigts de l'archer autour de lui. Allongé sur le côté gauche à présent, Clint tourne la tête pour pouvoir tout de même embrasser son homme. Leurs langues jouent entre elles, puis de sa main droite, Clint caresse les cuisses de son amant.

Pietro passe sa jambe entre les jambes de l'archer, sans cesser ses va et vient sur lui, puis de sa main gauche commence à s'introduire en lui. Malgré le stress apparent de Clint, le jeune arrive à s'immiscer en lui. Clint sert légèrement la mâchoire, appréhendant la suite, mais Pietro le détend en cessant leur baisers pour s'attaquer à son cou.

\- Détends-toi. Murmure t'il. "Laisse-toi aller... Pense à moi... Et seulement à moi." Chuchote Pietro.

Clint écoute attentivement la voix du sokovien et se concentre uniquement sur les va et vient effectués sur sa virilité. Les mots doux, la voix et les caresses de Pietro font leurs effets et Clint se détend doucement jusqu'à que Pietro arrive à s'introduire entièrement en lui.

Tout en continuant à le caresser, Pietro commence à agrandir ses mouvements de va et vient. Clint, détendu à présent, Pietro remonte sa main gauche pour la passer sous le cou de son homme. Il attrape sa mâchoire de son bras gauche et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il commence peu à peu à entendre des gémissements de plaisir de la part de Clint ce qui déclenche chez lui, un regain d'excitation.

Clint finit par rompre le baiser et pencher sa tête en arrière. Son corps commence à se courber doucement pour épouser parfaitement les courbes du corps de Pietro. Les sensations qu'il éprouve lorsque Pietro entre en lui, le fait gémir à chaque fois. Pietro de son côté, excité par les gémissements de son archer, accélère et fait des mouvements bien plus ample.

Leurs corps et leurs mouvements sont parfaitement synchronisés, ce qui fait qu'accroitre leurs plaisirs. Pietro plonge son visage dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer les décibels de sa voix, tandis que Clint alterne entre un mordillage de lèvres et de laisser aller. Le plus vieux n'arrive plus à contrôler quoique se soit. Il s'abandonne complètement à son jeune sokovien qui s'enfonce toujours aussi loin, lui percutant la prostate à chaque pénétration.

Les gémissements rapprochés préviennent Pietro que son homme est au bord de l'extase. Il réduit ses mouvements préférant la douceur à la vitesse. Clint se déverse aussitôt entre ses doigts tandis que le jeune le pénètre encore doucement et se libère lui aussi.

Le bras de Pietro délaisse le sexe de l'archer pour le plaquer contre le torse de son amant. Les hommes se calment petit à petit, puis Clint se retourne. Leurs regards se croisent, Clint parcoure son visage puis lui sourit doucement avant de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Le jeune sourit et le sert dans ses bras, profitant d'une nuit de sommeil plus que réparatrice.


	19. Chapter 19

Le chapitre 19 est la. Plus que 5 chapitre et nous voilà à la fin. Bisous à vous en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

.

 **Val:** hello, Mdrrr t'aime les clash toi. Je suis pas sûre qu'ils comptaient réellement voir le film lol. Pour ce qui est de Pietro en actif, moi ça me choque pas trop même si je le vois aussi plus passif qu'actif. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Holybleu:** Hello, oui ils sont trop mignons, bisous et merci pour ton comm

 **.**

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **23/12/2015: Emballage**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveil en plein milieu de la nuit, il est collé à Pietro, mais son chauffage ambulant commence à se refroidir aussi. Il remonte les couverture sur Pietro en ne le quittant pas des yeux puis profite de la nuit calme pour prendre une douche.

Sous le jet, Clint se repasse toute la scène, les scènes... Ses moments où il avait l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un, de lui appartenir. Jamais il ne s'était senti appartenu par quelqu'un même lorsqu'il s'est unis à Laura. Alors que là, avec Pietro, il se sentait lié, soumis. Et en même temps, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, s'abandonnant complètement à lui.

Clint met fin à sa douche et rejoint son amant. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux puis lui dépose un baiser avant de se caler à nouveau contre lui et de profiter lui aussi de ce doux sommeil.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint sent que son amant sort du lit, il le rattrape par le buste avant qu'il ne parte. "Reste-là". Marmonne t'il, la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller. "On est en vacance. Reste avec moi."

Le jeune sourit puis regarde son homme. Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, son bras autour de son buste. Pietro se repositionne contre lui, Clint fini par se lover contre lui. "Tu comptes passer la journée ici?" Demande tout de même le jeune.

\- Oui. Répond seulement Clint.

Pietro rit de sa réponse, c'est le genre de réponse qu'il répondrait lui même.

\- Il est déjà 9h... Et si tu veux prendre une douche. Lâche Pietro

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Lâche Clint en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Il remonte sa main sur le visage de Pietro et lui caresse la nuque puis remonte sur sa mâchoire. "T'as passé une bonne nuit?"

Pietro reproduit les gestes de l'archer et lui caresse la joue, il lui dépose un baiser. "Superbe." Murmure le jeune.

\- Il était bien Retour vers le futur 3? Dit Clint d'un sérieux inouï.

Pietro rit nerveusement puis lâche. "C'est le meilleur film que j'ai vu."

Clint se rapproche de son homme et l'enlace de ses bras. "Qu'est ce que T'as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?"

\- Je sais pas... Faut déjà que j'emballe les cadeaux. Lance Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Moi aussi. Atelier emballage donc? Propose le plus vieux.

\- Oui...

\- Tu veux faire un truc en particulier? Demande tout de même l'archer.

\- Non... Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va. Avoue le jeune.

Clint sourit simplementà la réflexion. "Allez va prendre ta douche."

\- On se rejoint en bas? Demande le jeune en s'habillant doucement.

\- On se rejoint en bas. Confirme Clint encore souriant.

Clint profite encore un peu de son lit puis prend le temps de choisir ses habits. Il descends ensuite à la cuisine. Il surprend les filles à emballer leur cadeaux.

\- Vous devriez attendre qu'on ait fini de déjeuner. Lance t'il en allant se servir un café. Les filles sursautent et cachent leurs cadeaux. Clint rit à leurs comportements. "Ils vont tous rappliquer un à un." Ajoute Clint.

Natasha acquiesce ses dires et fourre ses cadeaux dans un sac. "T'as emballé tes cadeaux toi?" Demande t-elle par la même occasion.

\- Nope... On a prévu de le faire aujourd'hui. Répond seulement Clint en continuant de déjeuner tranquillement alors que les filles rangent tout leur barda.

\- Je suppose que "on" c'est mon frère et toi... Dit Wanda en souriant pleinement. Elle s'assoit face à lui, Natasha fait de même et s'assoit également face à l'archer.

\- Tu supposes bien. On peut faire ça ensemble si vous voulez. Propose Clint.

\- Ça va compliquer la chose si on emballe les cadeaux sensé être une surprise ensemble. Lance Natasha en grimaçant.

\- Ouais c'est pas faux. Acquiesce seulement Clint.

\- Je m'occuperais de mon frère pendant que tu emballes son cadeaux. Lâche seulement Wanda en lui faisant un énorme clin d'oeil.

\- C'est pas nécessaire, il y a déjà un emballage cadeau. Dit Clint.

\- Cool. Il dort toujours? Demande la sokovienne.

\- Il est sous la douche. Répond aussitôt Clint. Les filles se regardent et sourient amplement. "Quoi?" Grogne Clint.

\- Rien, rien... Dit seulement la rousse avant que Steve, suivi de la vision entrent dans la cuisine. Les hommes préparent eux aussi leur petit déjeuner. Steve lance la même idée.

\- Ça vous dit de faire nos emballages ensemble.

\- Décidément... Si j'emballe vos cadeaux devant vous, ça va pas le faire. Lâche la jeune fille.

\- Effectivement, oui... Murmure le captaine.

\- Il va falloir mettre en place un atelier à tour de rôle. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Prems, on a déjà commencé en plus. Lâche Nath de suite.

Les hommes se regardent puis sourient face à l'enthousiasme des filles. Elles prennent leur affaires puis s'enfuient.

Les hommes finissent de déjeuner tranquillement, puis Rhodey les rejoint suivi des trois derniers membres présent des Avengers. Clint et Pietro s'échangent un petit regard, puis Steve s'éclipse de la pièce.

\- Où sont les filles? Elle dorment encore? Demande Pietro s'apercevant que sa soeur est absente.

\- Elles emballent leurs cadeaux. Après c'est à nous. Répond Clint en prévenant son accolyte de la suite.

\- Nous? Relève Sam en souriant amplement.

\- La ferme Wilson. Soupir Pietro.

Clint débarrasse son déjeuner puis attrape le journal, pendant que Pietro déjeune tranquillement.

Clint parcoure son journal puis décide d'aller chercher leurs achats laissés dans la voiture, puis remonte accompagné de leurs cadeaux. Ils les déposent directement dans une armoire entre le petit salon et le second.

Il rejoint ensuite son homme pour l'avertir et lui ordonner d'aller ses autres achats après son déjeuner. Clint profite du moment pour aller chercher les siens.

C'est au bout de 20 longues minutes que les filles reviennent. "La place est libre!" Lance tout simplement la sorcière Rouge avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son frère.

Les deux compères se pressent aussitôt dans le petit salon, où est disposé tout le nécessaire d'emballage laissé par les filles.

\- Je commence à emballer, va chercher le reste. Ordonne Clint.

Le jeune met à peine 3 minutes pour aller et revenir les bras chargés de paquets.

Les hommes s'attèlent à la tâche tranquillement. Assis et concentré, ils découpent leur papier argenté, bout de scotch puis emballent soigneusement leurs achats avant d'y inscrire en lettres dorées les prénoms des destinataires.

Les emballages effectués, les hommes réunissent leur affaires, cachent leurs présents puis rejoignent le grand salon. Sam se lève et attrape aussitôt un paquet puis prend leur place.

Tony a l'air d'être en pleine conversation avec la vision . Tandis que Rhodey et Steve parlent strategie militaire.

\- Où sont les filles? Demande Pietro.

\- Elles sont parties au Shield. L'informe Steve.

\- Wanda a oublié un de ses cadeaux dans son vestiaire. Ajoute la vision.

\- Ah... Fait seulement le jeune.

\- Hey... Ça te dit de bouger ou tu préfère rester ici et profiter de tes vacances? Demande Clint en espérant que se soit la première réponse.

Pietro lève un sourcil. "Euh... On peut bouger si tu veux." Lâche t'il heureux de passer du temps avec son archer.

Les hommes se lèvent et informe le chef qu'ils s'absentent.

Dans la voiture, Pietro est calme, il ne sait pas où son homme l'emmène, mais reste confiant. Clint sort son téléphone et appel pour réserver une table pour 12h00. Le jeune sourit.

Il fronce tout de même les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que c'est la route qui va au Shield.

\- On va au Shield?

\- Non... Enfin si... Dit seulement Clint en souriant pleinement.

Pietro ne pose pas plus de question, il se doute que son archer à un plan. Et puis il n'est que 10h00, Clint à sûrement prévu de faire quelques chose avant ça.

Clint se gare sur le parking du Shield puis il se dirige vers le tarmac. Il sort à nouveau son téléphone et appel Maria. Autant s'assurer que son plan tienne la route. Pietro toujours dans le flou quand aux plans de Clint, ne bronche pas, il lui fait entièrement confiance.

\- On va où? Finit-il par toit de même par demander

\- Je t'emmène dans un resto, mais il est un peu loin. On va emprunter un jet.

\- T'es sérieux.

Clint tourne la tête vers son amant et sourit seulement pour acquiescer.

Clint entre le premier dans le quinjet et ordonne à Pietro de procéder à l'allumage, chose qu'il exécute. Pendant ce temps, Clint ouvre le navigateur aérien sur son starkphone et télécharge et modifie un plan de vol. Il rejoint Pietro et s'installe au poste de pilotage.

\- Jarvis, plan de vol numéro 4. Ordonne Clint.

\- Bien monsieur. Répond l'IA.

\- C'est parti. Lâche Clint en demandant l'autorisation de décoller. "Hawkeye, tour de contrôle. Quinjet apríl. Autorisation décollage piste 8."

\- Tour de contrôle à quinjet april. Décollage autorisé. Répond une voix féminine. Clint décolle enfin.

Clint décolle illico puis Jarvis énumère le plan de vol. "Plan de vol numéro 4.1 Décollage: Base de New York, point inermediaire: Cincinnati, état de Ohio arrivé Mineapolis, état du Minesota. Distance 2065 km. Temps estimé 68 minutes."

\- Une heure? Demande Pietro.

\- Et oui une heure. Lâche Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. L'archer tiens les commandes jusqu'à ce ce que la vitesse de croisière et le plafond max est atteint puis lâche les commandes. Il se tourne vers Pietro.

\- À ton tour. Ordonne l'archer.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu voulais apprendre... Allez au pilotage agent Maximoff. Pietro dégluti péniblement. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un simulateur, c'est un vrai quinjet et une erreur pourrait leur coûter la vie. "T'inquiète pas. T'es en simultanée. Je peux reprendre les choses en main d'ici." Lâche Clint en s'asseyant au poste de co-pilote. Pietro prend le manche en main et tente de garder une vitesse de croisière et le cap surtout.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Pietro remarque quelques chose. "Pourquoi on va vers l'ouest ? Je pensais qu'on allait dans le Minesota..."

\- Ah... Je suis heureux que tu poses la question. Clint affiche le plan de vol. "On a pas l'autorisation de passer la frontière. Surtout quand c'est un vol non officiel. Donc on contourne la frontière par Cincinnati."

\- D'accord. Donc, là, je tiens le cap à 258 degrés W et après faudra prendre par le nord.

\- C'est ça... Tu peux arrêter si tu veux... Je vais prendre les commandes on arrive bientôt à Cincinnati, ça va être le bordel. Pietro sourit et voulu se lever. Mais Clint reprend. "Reste-là, je vais piloter d'ici."

Clint reprend les manettes et commence à virer au nord. Il reprend le cap et se place 309 degrés Nord. "Et voilà. Jarvis pilotage automatique jusque. 43.877952, -92.374541."

\- Bien monsieur, je vous informe dès que la position souhaité est atteinte. Répond l'IA.

\- Bon, on a un peu de temps. Lance Clint en pivotant son siège pour être face à Pietro.

\- Que veux-tu faire? Demande Pietro en pivotant son siège également.

\- Je sais pas... Discuter... Propose Clint.

\- Tu veux vraiment discuter ? Lâche le jeune en se mettant au bord du siège. Tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Clint sourit, puis s'avance également, il prend les mains du sokovien dans les siennes. "Je suis content qu'on ait réussi à ... Enfin que... "

\- Que quoi? Demande le jeune espiègle.

\- Je regrette rien... J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me plairais à ce point. Finit par avouer le plus vieux.

Le jeune sourit en coin puis s'avance et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son archer. Clint le force à se lever, puis à s'asseoir sur lui. Pietro passe son bras autour du cou de son archer, puis Clint fait pivoter son siège. Ensemble ils regardent l'horizon face à eux.

Ils profitent de cet instant d'être seul au monde. Tout leur appartiens, le ciel leur apartiens. Ils se laisse piloter par Jarvis et profite de ce calme. Ils finissent par sursauter lorsque l'IA annonce qu'il approche du point demandé.

\- Sir, nous sommes à 5 km du point.

\- Merci Jarvis. Marmonne Clint. "Prêt pour l'atterrissage?" Lâche Clint en regardant son homme. Le jeune le regarde ahuri. "T'inquiète... Je nous met en simultanée... Et puis t'aura pas de souci. Allez, en piste." Ordonne l'archer. Pietro prend une grande inspiration puis s'installe au pilotage. "Regarde tes constantes. Tu dois être à 343°N ... Ajoute clint. Il laisse le jeune se mettre dans le bon angle puis reprend. "Regarde ta position et ta vitesse. Redresse un peu."

\- Je lance le moteur G à combien? Demande Pietro un peu paniqué.

\- C'est combien normalement?

\- Euh... Euh... 150km. Bafouille le jeune, les mains crispées sur les manettes.

\- Voilà... Acquiesce Clint confiant.

Pietro se concentre sur tous les points, puis entame l'atterrissage. Il déploit le moteur G, "gravitationnelle" puis coupe le moteur PA. "Propulsion arrière". Progressivement, il se dépose sur une étendue rocheuse. .

\- Alors tu vois tu es arrivé. Lance Clint fiers de son apprenti pilote.

\- Je pensais pas que j'allais réussir. Souffle Pietro de soulagement.

\- Moi je le savais. Dit seulement Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amant.

\- On a le droit de se poser là? Demande tout de même Maximoff.

\- Oui t'inquiète. Je connais les patrons, ils savent qui on est. Allez à la souuuuuupe. Crie Hawkeye en s'apprêtant à quitter le vaisseau.


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà la dernière publication du weekend. Plus que 4 et c'est la fin :( j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Gros bisous à tous.

.

 **Val** : hello, contente que ça te plaise toujours. Oui ils commencent à être de moins en moins discret ... J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde le sait mais personne le dit. Ah et oui avec le shield vaut mieux se préparer à être envoyer en mission en Russie. On ne sait jamais. Et Clint lui avait promis des leçons de pilotage et bien voilà c'est fait et intimement en plus.

Où Clint va t'il emmener son petit bâtard supersonique? Il est plein de ressource le petit clintounet et il est tellement love qu'il pourrait l'emmener au bout du monde sans problème.

Bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm.

PS: peut être que je publierais un autre chapitre ce weekend comme ça on finira la fic vendredi prochaine. (Et vous avouer que les chapitre se raccourcissent de plus en plus :/ )

PS 2: il va falloir que tu te fasse un compte cocotte c'est dommage de ne pas pourvoir te répondre en privé ou t'envoyer un MP.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **pères Noël**

 **Chapitre vingt**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **23/12/2015: Emballage**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite.

.

Les hommes coupent les moteurs puis descendent du quinjet. Clint attrape la main de Pietro et l'emmène vers un champs plus verdoyant. Ils rejoignent ensuite une petite route puis la remontent sur un kilomètre puis découvrent une auberge luxueuse. Clint ne lâche pas la main du jeune sokovien et entre dans l'auberge-restaurant. Une jeune fille les reçoit. Clint annonce qu'il a réservé puis la châtain les invite à se devetir. Pietro est surpris par la demande mais copie Clint qui enlève saveste et son écharpe. La femme les emmènent ensuite à leur table.

Elle est située près d'une cheminée, la table est assez large. Une grande nappe blanche en dentelle la recouvre et est parfaitement décorée, de dominantes de rouge, d'argent et de noir nacré. Les hommes s'installent, puis on leur remet la carte des apéritifs. Pietro semble perdu par autant de couvert et de verre, Clint sourit à sa gêne. Ils décident de prendre tout deux. Un coktail maison à base de champagne français.

La serveuse repart, Pietro semble toujours fasciné par le lieu. "C'est beau ici. Comment tu connais ce restau?" Demande enfin le sokovien.

\- Avec Nath, on a eut une longue mission pas loin. On venait souvent. La patronne est d'une gentillesse inouïe. Lâche Clint.

Pietro lui, regarde autour de lui. "Ça a l'air guindé." Lâche le jeune.

\- C'est un restaurant semi-gastronomique. Avoue Clint.

\- Voici votre apéritif. La maison vous offre ses amuses bouches. Ajoute la serveuse en déposant un plateau sur la table. "Bonnes dégustations messieurs."

Les hommes attrapent leurs verres et trinquent tout les deux puis se ruent sur les amuses bouches. Clint épie son homme déguster les mets en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai bien fais de t'emmener ici, je savais que tu apprécierais ça à sa juste valeur. Murmure Clint.

\- Monsieur Barton! Comment allez-vous? Lâche une voix forte.

\- Bonjour Beatriz. Lance Clint heureux de revoir cette vieille dame.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu. S'exclame la femme en serrant la main de Clint.

\- Pas tant que ça... Répond Clint. "Je vous présente Pietro." Ajoute Clint.

\- Oh... C'est le fameux Pietro. Lance la dame en lui serrant la main également.

\- Fameux? Lance Pietro un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On m'a dit tant de bien sur vous. Murmure la femme souriant face à ce gamin.

\- Enchanté madame. Lâche seulement Piero.

\- Appelez-moi Beatriz.

\- Vous nous conseillez un plat? Pietro aime les saveurs originales. C'est un fin gourmet. Lâche Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil à son homme.

\- Je vous propose, noix de Saint-jacques poêlées, risotto de panais, sauce cassolette.

\- Je vais prendre ça. Lâche aussitôt Pietro enthousiaste.

\- Bien et vous Clint? Demande t-elle en notant l'entrée du plus jeune.

\- Je vais opter pour un foie gras de canard, cœur d'abricot, éclat de pistache.

\- Très bien. Très bon choix.

La patronne repart avec les cartes puis revient avec du vin blanc. "Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir ma dernière trouvaille un AOP Jurançon, Domaine Larredya, un vin du Sud ouest de la France."

Clint déguste le vin. "Très bon."

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite messieurs. Conclut la femme avant de partir.

Pietro sourit timidement puis lache. "Tu es connu comme le loup blanc."

\- Quand je t'ai dis qu'on venait souvent avec Nath.

\- Comment me connait-elle?

\- C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie. Je suis venu il y 4 mois. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Et tu lui as parlé de moi. Suppose Pietro.

\- En toute amitié. Ajout Clint.

\- Bien sure... Oui...

Les hommes se sourient comme deux enfants, ils sont heureux d'être là, à deux, rien qu'à deux, personne pour les déranger.

Il ne faut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour que leur entrées soient servies accompagnées encore de vin blanc. La patronne annonce les plats puis reste discrète en s'éclipsant.

\- Ça a l'air super bon.

Clint regarde son homme découper la saint Jaques et attend qu'il mange un morceau. "Hummmm..." Lâche le jeune en fondant face à la noix de st Jaques. "C'est succulent."

Clint commence lui aussi à déguster son foie gras.

Les hommes échangent quelques fourchette de leur plats, échangeant leurs saveurs. Ils parlent un peu de leurs passés puis la patronne revient. Elle débarrasse leurs assiettes et leur donne le menu des plats, puis repart aussitôt. Clint attrape la main de son homme. "J'espère que ça te plaît." Murmure Clint.

\- J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Les hommes entrelassent leurs doigts, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Oh... Je vois que tout vous sourit. Clint dévie son regard vers la patronne. Pietro lâche immédiatement la main de l'archer. "Ne soyez pas gêner voyons. Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble. Et tant que Clint est heureux, ça me va." Dit premièrement la patronne puis elle se tourne vers Pietro. "Et vous méritez, vous aussi d'être heureux monsieur Pietro. C'est grâce à vous si Clint est encore parmis nous." Conclut-elle.

\- Vous allez le faire rougir. S'amuse de dire Clint..

\- Je vais vous laissez tranquille messieurs. N'hésitez pas. Ajoute t-elle.

\- Merci Beatriz.

Clint rit de la tête de Pietro aussitôt la patronne partie. Pietro ouvre le menu afin de cacher sa gêne. "Que choisis-tu?"

\- Volaille fermière revisitée au Maroilles, mousseline de butternut.

\- bon choix. Lâche Clint en ouvrant sa carte. Il opte lui pour une feuillantine de saumon parfumée à l'huile de truffe, fines tagliatelles fraiches.

La serveuse vient vers eux. Clint annonce les plats puis elle repart aussitôt, mais ce fut de courte durée car la patronne revient avec une bouteille de rosé. Elle les sert puis disparait à nouveau. Les hommes continuent de parler de leur passé. Clint de ses missions avec Natasha. Pietro de sa misère avec sa sœur. Les plats arrivent bien vite. Les hommes se taisent comme pour apprécier mieux les apprécier.

Ils finissent repus, la patronne vient les débarrasser et leur propose un plateau de fromage. Clint refuse suivi de Pietro. Elle prend l'initiative de leur apporter la carte des desserts. Clint prend les deux et choisi le dessert de son amant.

\- Pietro va prendre un délice du soir et moi de saison.

\- Cafe chocolat, thé, tisane?

\- Un café pour moi, un chocolat pour Pietro. Dit Clint sûre de lui.

\- Je vous apporte ça. Lâche la femme souriante en partant aussitôt vers les cuisines.

\- C'est quoi délice du soir? Demande tout de même Pietro.

\- Que des choses que tu aimes. Fais-moi confiance. Murmure Clint.

Pietro sourit et attrape la main de son tireur. "Je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fais confiance Clint." Chuchote le gamin.

\- On parle toujours du dessert là? Demande Clint.

\- Pas que. Avoue le jeune.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. Chuchote Clint. Les hommes se mettent tout deux à rougir. Ils baissent les yeux, mais ne se lâchent pas la main. Clint regarde tout de même sa montre.

\- T'es pressé de partir ? Demande le sokovien.

\- Non.. non... non. c'est juste qu'on a deux heures de route. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Quatre heures de route pour un resto. C'est dingue. T'es dingue. Soupire Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- De toi. Lâche aussitôt Clint.

\- Rhooo.. c'est trop mignon. Dit le jeune en relevant les yeux sur son amant.

\- Délice du soir avec chocolat chaud. Et délice de saison avec café noir. Bonne dégustation. S'exclame la patronne.

\- Merci Beatriz. Dit Clint en voyant les yeux pétillants de son amant. Le jeune homme ecarquille les yeux face aux délices. Le plateau se compose d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, d'une boule de glace Moka, d'un ramequin de mousse 3 chocolat, de deux Macarons pistache et chocolat noir, d'une verrine spéculos/framboise, et d'un muffin chocolat/praliné. "T'as bien fais de refuser le fromage." Lâche Clint en riant.

Pietro se mord la lèvre, puis relève la tête. "T'es parfait." Chuchote t'il.

Clint rit puis s'attaque à son dessert. Un café noir, une boule de glace citron, une salade de fruit de saison, deux Macarons aux fruits exotiques, une verrine mangue/fruit de la passion et une tarte pomme cannelles.

Les hommes s'amusent à se faire gouter leur délices puis ils terminent repus, incapable de manger quoique se soit de plus. La patronne arrive avec trois Digestifs .

\- Clint, Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir sans votre liqueur de genièvre. Annonce t-elle.

Clint rit et prend un petit verre. Pietro le suit puis la personne attrape le sien. "À vous deux mes amis." Lance t-elle en buvant son verre cul sec.

\- À vous beatriz. Lâche Clint en copiant la patronne.

\- À vous. Lâche Pietro en buvant la liqueur. Pietro souffle doucement, après avoir poser son verre, il ne pensait pas que c'était si fort. Clint rit à sa tête. La patronne se retire puis l'archer se lève.

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive. Murmure t'il en partant, laissant Pietro s'eventer avec une serviette. Bon dieu qu'il a chaud.

Clint revient quelques minutes plus tard sa veste sur le dos, le manteau de Pietro à la main. Le jeune se lève surpris et se laisse habiller par son jules. Clint, attrape sa main puis retourne à l'accueil. Il embrasse la patronne chaudement, puis ils reprennent la direction du jet

\- J'ai préféré partir avant qu'elle nous soul. Au sens propre. Ses liqueurs vont me tuer un jour. Pietro rit et s'evente encore un peu.

Ils marchent tranquillement puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils aperçoivent le quinjet.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu sais piloter et atterrir, il te reste plus que le décollage. Lâche Clint en allant vers le quinjet.

\- T'es pas sérieux. Dit le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh que si... Clint sort son starkphone puis se retourne vers Pietro. "On va changer de cap" informe l'archer.

\- De quoi?

\- On va pas passer par Cincinnati. Tu voudrais passer par où toi? Demande Clint.

\- Euh j'en sais rien.

\- Viens. Clint attrape la main de son homme puis grimpe dans le quinjet. "Jarvis? Tu peux nous mettre la carte des états Unis sur le cockpit." Ordonne t'il. Une carte holographique se déploye sur la vitre du cockpit. "Fais-nous un zoom du Minesota jusqu'à New York. Prend-les états voisins avec." Ordonne t'il ensuite. Il se retourne à nouveau vers le jeune. "Alors?"

\- On a pas le doit se passer par la frontière. Bah.. par Cincinnati, ça semble le plus court. Lache seulement le gamin.

\- T'es pressé? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Non...

\- Saint Louis... Ça te dit? Comme ça on descend vers le sud, ensuite on décroche et on va directement vers New-York. Propose le tireur.

\- Ok.

\- Jarvis. Télécharge-moi, les coordonnées de: St Louis, de la base de New-York et un point sur la trajectoire à environ 180 km avant New-York. Ordonne Clint à l'IA. Les données s'affichent à côté de la carte avec des points en surbrillance. "Tiens." Dit Clint à Pietro en lui confiant son starkphone. "Calcul les angles à prendre avec ce logiciel. Entre tous les points. Je veux les kilomètres parcourus entre chaque coordonnées. L'angle à prendre et le temps en minutes. À combien le jet peut voler?"

\- Mach 2.

\- Bah voilà, t'as toutes les données. Lâche Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pietro entre chaque point, minutieusement sous l'oeil attentif de Hawkeye puis le jeune valide le tout. "J'aurais ça à l'examen final?" Demande le jeune.

\- Yes... Établir un plan de vol, c'est au programme, T'as le temps mais je me suis dis qu'un peu d'avance ne te ferait pas de mal. Prêt pour le décollage? Demande Clint.

\- Je vais décoller? Demande encore Pietro.

\- Oui, on va décoller, oui, et c'est bien toi qui te charge de çà. Lâche encore l'archer.

\- Ok... Marmonne Pietro stressé.

\- Entre les premières cordonnées. Celle de St Louis, Règle l'altitude de croisière de toutes les trajectoires. À partir de là, je te laisse faire.

\- En simultanée? Demande Pietro, qui a peur de décoller seul.

\- Non pas cette fois. Ment Clint. "T'es prêt Pietro." Acquiesce Clint. "Concentre toi."

Pietro entre toutes variantes puis allume le réacteur G. Le jet décolle du sol, Pietro a l'air un peu crispé, il a sûrement peur de les tuer, puis dès que Pietro à atteint une altitude correct, il enclenche les propulseurs arrières, puis éteint le g. Pietro peut à présent souffler.

\- Et bah voilà... Je savais que tu allais y arriver. Lâche Clint en regardant Pietro qui a l'air encore stressé. Clint lui attrape la nuque et la masse entre ses doigts. "Arrête de stresser."

\- J'ai eu peur... avoue le jeune.

\- Faut pas. Tu gardes les manettes. Je les reprendrais pour le décrochage si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Répond Pietro qui se stabilise correctement. L'altitude de croisière est atteinte, il peut continuer à voler tranquillement.

Clint apprécie d'être passager, c'est bien rare qu'il ne pilote pas. Il est souvent amené à piloter. Il est classé parmis les meilleurs pilotes du Shield. Il profite donc de cette interlude puis reprend les manettes pour décrocher et se positionner à 80° vers le Nord-Est. "Bon... On a 40 minutes devant nous." Lance Clint.

Pietro se tourne vers lui et sourit pleinement. Il se mord la lèvre puis lâche. "Je suppose que Laura n'est jamais venue ici."

\- Tu suppose bien.

\- Et je suppose que... Aucun de tes ex non plus. Glisse le jeune.

\- Forcément... J'ai eu que Laura depuis le Shield. Clint pouffe de rire en comprenant où veut en venir son jules. "Jarvis... Tu vas devoir piloter je crois." S'amuse de dire Clint. "j'ai encore une petite leçon a te donner."

\- On a fait tout ce qui était au programme. Lance le jeune en se mordant tout de même la lèvre.

\- Nan mais ça c'est pas au programme... Lâche Clint en glissant sa main sur le buste du jeune.

Pietro à soudain chaud, il tente de se défiler. "Rhoo, je rigolais." Ajoute t'il.

\- Pas moi. Lâche Clint en enlevant la veste du jeune.

\- C'est pas bien, pas ici.. se défend le jeune, tout de même très excité.

\- Tu veux parier, puis t'as rien à dire, c'est moi qui décide. Annonce Clint en remontant sa main sur la mâchoire du jeune.

Pietro regarde son archer, il ne sait plus si son homme plaisante, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'ils sont tout deux excités.


	21. Chapter 21

Chose promise chose dûe. Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. En plus de ça ce chapitre est court.

.

Hello, val, merci pour ton comm.

La partie du resto est sympa, ça fait du bien de les voir en couple. Enfin réagissant comme un couple. Et Pietro qui fait style non... C'est pas bien de faire ça dans le qunjet, mais oui... On te croit. Mdrrr.

PS: je parlais d'un compte sur ce site ci. Par sur les réseaux sociaux. On est pas obligé d'être auteur pour avoir un compte. Voilà. Bisous à toi a lundi

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre vingt et un.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **23/12/2015: Emballage**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Clint soupire, lorsque l'IA le rappel pour la deuxième fois. Pietro l'encourage avec un léger. "On va se cracher, si t'y vas pas..."

\- Tu crois que je t'apprend à atterrir pourquoi? Murmure t'il seulement.

\- Tu dois appeler la tour de contrôle. Tu penses que Hill serait contente si je réponds "Quicksilver demande d'atterrissage?"

Clint soupire puis se lève finalement. Il remonte seulement son pantalon puis s'annonce. "Tour de contrôle, quinjet april, Hawkeye demande d'atterrissage."

L'archer lâche le micro et se dépêche de se r'habiller, son amant vient lui ramener le reste de ses affaires, la tour lui repond. "Tour de contrôle pour quinjet april. Autorisation d'atterrir." Clint enfile son t-shirt, son gilet, puis sa veste et son écharpe.

Pietro le rejoint peu après, les hommes sont appaisés, ils ne parlent plus, ils sourient seulement. Clint commence la procédure d'atterrissage puis touche le sol New-yorkais peu de temps après. Les hommes vérifient que rien ne traîne dans le vaisseau puis le quitte définitivement.

Le couple se dirigent ensuite vers le parking, puis s'engouffrent dans la voiture. Clint regarde tout de même sa montre avant de démarrer. "15.30, c'est cool on aura profiter de notre repos."

\- C'est clair, c'était trop bien. Murmure le jeune en souriant pleinement.

Clint regarde son jeune amant sourire, il le copie aussitôt en affichant lui aussi le plus beau de ses sourires.

\- Ça va? lui demande t'il tout de même

\- Oui... J'ai eu l'impression de m'évader... c'est tout. Chuchote Pietro à demi rêveur.

\- Du Shield? Demande seulement Clint.

\- Du Shield, du QG. Ajoute Pietro.

Clint sourit en coin, puis pose sa main sur sa cuisse. "Tu appréhendes d'être face aux autre?"

\- Un peu. Avoue Pietro.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le plus vieux en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

\- Je sais pas... J'ai adoré ce repas... Parce que.. On... On était un couple. Chuchote le jeune la voix tremblante.

\- On l'est toujours Pietro. Le rassure Clint comme il peut.

\- Au QG c'est différent. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Laisse moi un peu de temps de tout mettre en ordre. Ajoute Clint conscient que c'est à lui d'avouer aux autres leur relation.

Le jeune sourit à ses paroles puis regarde la route. Le QG arrive bien vite, les hommes se déposent un dernier baisers avant de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Un dernier regard échangé en sortant de l'ascenseur puis ils se retrouvent face à l'équipe, assise dans le salon.

\- Ah.. vous revoilà. Lance la rousse.

\- Tout juste pour le gâteau. Ajoute Wanda.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Pietro en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur. Clint lui va chercher deux boissons chaudes.

Il s'installe à côté de sa meilleure amie puis dépose le chocolat de Pietro. Celui sourit doucement et attrape la tasse en murmurant un petit merci.

Le groupe déguste la tarte poire chocolat de Wanda et de Sam puis Nath lance à nouveau. "Bon, on part à quel heure?

\- Vous partez où? Demande Clint seulement.

\- On va acheter un sapin de Noël. Annonce sa soeur enthousiaste.

\- Ah yes! Je peux venir? Demande le jumeaux des étoiles dans les yeux, excité par cet achat.

\- Bien sure que tu peux Pietro. Atteste le chef des Avengers.

\- Alors, donc, on part à quel heure? Reprend la rousse.

Steve regarde sa montre puis propose. "Vers 16h30?"

\- Cool... Chuchote encore le sokovien.

\- Ce sera la première fois depuis longtemps. Murmure sa soeur.

Le groupe sourit, l'esprit de Noël approche à grand pas.

\- Je suis trop pressé d'être à demain. Avoue Natasha.

Clint sourit en voyant Natasha si expressive, c'est bien rare qu'elle le soit en public. Il est heureux qu'elle aille bien, il est heureux qu'ils aillent tous bien.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le gâteau avalé, les Avengers se mettent en route. Natasha décide de prendre sa voiture. Wanda grimpe avec elle.

Sam insiste lui aussi pour prendre sa voiture. Steve et la vision le suivent

Rhodey prend l'initiative de prendre sa voiture, le milliardaire râle un peu mais accepte finalement d'entrer dans la voiture de son ami d'enfance, Clint et Pietro s'engouffrent eux aussi dans la voiture de l'ancien militaire.

Tous ensemble, ils vont acheter un sapin. Steve laisse l'honneur aux jumeaux de choisir l'arbre de Noël. Pietro a l'air sur un nuage, puis tous se mettent d'accord sur les couleurs du sapin. Argent et bleu. Chacun achètent boules, guirlandes et décoration de Noël.

Ils terminent leurs achats sur les coups de 18h30 et décident de commander chez le traiteur. Ce sera japonais tout compte fait.

Tous se réunissent autour de la salle à manger. Clint s'assoit à côté de Pietro. Il attrape sa main sous la table. Les garçons se sourient, Clint est heureux.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé avec nous toi. Lâche Nath en grimaçant.

\- Je suis très occupé en ce moment. Se défend Clint. Sam pouffe légèrement de rire. Pietro serre la main de Clint dans la sienne lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers le faucon. "Sans commentaire Sam." Ajoute l'archer.

\- En tout cas tu as l'air radieux. Ajoute sa meilleure amie.

Clint sourit faussement puis lâche la main de Pietro pour commencer à manger. Le dîner s'achève tout de même dans la joie et la bon humeur. Ils décident de terminer la soirée tous ensemble autour d'un verre et de veilles histoire de combats, de missions et de gamelle notamment.

Ils restent tous bien tard, la première à s'éclipser est Wanda, suivi de la vision et de Steve. Clint se retire peu après, il envoit tout de même un message à son homme

* * *

 **Pietro**

23.17: on dort ensemble?

* * *

Clint range son téléphone et va prendre une bonne douche. Sous l'eau bouillante, il se repasse toute la journée. Il sourit en repensant à chaque moment où ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Tout leur avait sourit aujourd'hui. Il sursaute lorsque deux mains se posent sur ses hanches. Il se retourne aussi vite et sourit face à son Speedy runner. Il attire le jeune contre lui.

L'un contre l'autre, les hommes profitent du calme du QG. Ils restent ainsi profitant de la douche chaude.

Clint finit par remonter le visage de son amant et lui dépose un doux baiser, Pietro remonte aussitôt sa main contre la nuque de son homme et appuie leurs étreintes. Les mains de Clint remontent doucement le long du corps du sokovien, l'une d'elle accroche également sa nuque. L'autre s'est arrêtée sur ses reins.

Les hommes approfondissent leur baiser puis le plus jeune des deux lâche les lèvres de l'autre pour embrasser son cou. Clint frissonne aussitôt, les lèvres du sokovien glissent lentement sur sa clavicule puis sur ses pectoraux.

L'archer plaque ses mains sur ses cheveux humides, puis fini par couper l'eau. Le jeune relève les yeux en descendant progressivement sur ses abdominaux. Clint se mord la lèvre, rien qu'à penser aux lèvres de son amant sur sa peau. Le jeune poursuit son épopée et se dirige sur son pubis. Clint ferme les yeux, la bouche ouverte, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules.

Il gémit légèrement lorsque son amant passe sa langue sur son sexe, puis le gémissement se transforme aussitôt en un son roc lorsque le sokovien englobe son sexe entièrement. Le jeune agrippe les fesses de son hommes entre ses mains et accélère ses mouvements. "Pietro." Murmure déjà Clint sous le charme de cet homme.

Celui-ci accélére ses va et vient et plaque sa langue contre son freins, ce qui accentue le plaisir et surprend le tireur. Le sokovien attrape son propre membre entre les mains et le masse doucement sans lâcher le sexe de son amant.

De son côté, Clint bascule légèrement la tête en arrière et tente de se tenir comme il le peut. La pression des lèvres du jeune le met dans un état pas possible. "Pietro... J'ai trop envie de toi..." Marmonne Clint. Le jeune cesse ses mouvements et relève les yeux sur lui. Clint redresse la tête et voit son Speedy runner se caresser doucement tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Le couple échangent un regard, puis Clint attrape la main de Pietro pour le forcer à se lever. Il attrape ensuite ses épaules et l'embrasse sensuellement, ses lèvres dévient sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son oreille. Tandis que ses mains se balladent partout sur son corps. "J'ai trop envie de toi Pietro. "

\- Moi aussi... Murmure Pietro forçant Clint à se retourner.

Le tireur résiste mais Pietro ne compte pas en rester là. "T'es pas le chef ici Clint."

\- Tu te venges du quinjet? Demande le plus vieux, les yeux embrumés.

Le jeune attrape le lobe de l'oreille de Clint puis la mordille légèrement. "Venger est un bien grand mot... Je te rend juste la pareille." Chuchote t'il.

\- Hummmm... Lâche Clint lorsque Pietro saisit le sexe de Clint entre ses doigts. Clint passe son bras autour du cou de son homme et se laisse masturber. Le jeune glisse le long de ses fesses et s'introduit doucement en lui. Clint pousse un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le jeune s'enfonce plus profondément en lui.

Leurs corps humides permettent de glisser l'un contre l'autre. Pietro attrappe le bras de son homme et plaque la main du tireur contre le carrelage, ainsi disposé, le Speedy runner peut s'enfoncer plus aisément en lui.

Le jeune fait des mouvements ample, puis de plus petits pour alterner les plaisirs. Clint fini par accrocher à nouveau la nuque de son jeune amant et se laisse envahir par les coups de reins de son homme qui accélère à présent ses mouvements de va et vient.

Clint, le bras toujours autour de son homme dépose sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son homme. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, il sent ses jambes defaillirent face aux accoups de son partenaire. L'extase monte petit à petit, les sons commencent à être plus audibles et se propagent dans la salle d'eau.

Pietro le rejoint dans un gémissement roc, à quelques va et vient de venir bientôt en lui. Ses bras autour de son partenaire, il accélère les mouvements jusqu'à se répandre en lui dans un gémissement long et grave, accompagné aussitôt par ceux de Clint.

Les hommes restent ainsi quelques minutes, puis leurs jambes commencent à ressentir les efforts nécessaires. Pietro embrasse le cou de son homme. "On va devoir repasser sous la douche. "

Clint ricane légèrement, puis se retourne face à son homme. Il lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Pietro le fait suffoquer lorsque le Speedy runner allume l'eau en une fraction de seconde. "Sale gosse." Marmonne seulement l'archer. Le jeune sourit puis les hommes profitent de l'eau et finissent tout de même par sortir de cette douche qui n'en finit plus et vont se précipiter dans le lit. Clint s'allonge aussitot sur le dos, Pietro vient se nicher directement contre lui. Leurs paupières se ferment aussitôt, après cette journée bien remplie, ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, voilà le chapitre 22 plus que deux plublication et c'est la fin... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous faites de gros bisous et bon lundi de Pâques.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre vingt deux**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **24/12/2015: Noël**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil est doux, Pietro est toujours au creux des bras de Clint. Le plus vieux tourne la tête et appercoit son amant, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, radieux comme jamais. Il profite du calme du QG, pour se reposer. Les deux jours approchants ne vont pas être de tout repos. Il profite d'avoir son homme contre lui. Il regarde l'heure sur le réveil matin posé sur son chevet . 10h15. Ils ont effectivement bien dormi. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et écoute le silence.

L'heure tourne lentement puis Clint sent son amant bouger, il réouvre les yeux, et voit son petit ami entre-ouvrir les yeux doucement puis les refermer et sourire. L'archer reste un moment ainsi en voyant son visage angélique puis le jeune ouvre définitivement les paupières.

"Bonjour toi." Murmure Clint.

\- Bonjour... Répond le jeune encore à moitié endormi.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Super bien... Murmure Pietro en s'étirant. Clint caresse les cheveux de son amant. "Ce soir cest Noël!" Ajoute le jeune pleinement comme un gamin.

\- C'est le réveillon de Noël. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est que 11h00, on a le temps...

\- À fond... Murmure Pietro se calant à nouveau confortablement dans ses bras. Clint referme ses bras autour de Pietro et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. Le jeune relève les yeux et lui donne un vrai baiser. Clint relève ses cheveux pour mieux voir la pupille de ses yeux. Le jeune sourit puis se niche contre lui. "Ch'pourrais rester toute la matinée contre toi." Marmonne Pietro le visage à demi-écrasé contre sa clavicule.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire. Profitons de ce calme. Chuchote Clint.

Le jeune se serre encore plus contre l'archer, en glissant sa jambe gauche sur celles de Clint. Machinalement, Clint attrappe la cuisse de Pietro dans sa main et la caresse doucement. Sa seconde main lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Clint sourit lorsqu'il sent l'érection matinale de son jeune amant puis ricane légèrement lorsqu'il sent que son sexe réagit au corps de Pietro tout contre lui. Le jeune lève les yeux vers lui. "Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?" Fini par demander Pietro.

\- Je rigole pas... Dit premièrement Clint. "Je t'aime Pietro." Dit sérieusement Clint en lâchant la cuisse du jeune pour poser ses doigts sur son visage angélique. Le jeune ne lui réponds pas mais l'embrasse en guise de réponse. Le baiser est passionné et sensuel à la fois. Ils finissent tout de même par le clore, puis se cajolent l'un contre l'autre profitant des derniers instant de calme et de plénitude qu'ils apprécient.

Le jeune somnole un peu, Clint de son côté, profite de caresser ses cheveux. Le jeune sursaute au bout d'un petit quart d'heure.

\- Ça va? Demande Clint.

\- Je me suis endormie. Marmonne Pietro en se frottant le visage.

\- J'avais compris. Tu peux dormir encore un peu si tu veux. Chuchote Clint sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je préfère profiter de toi. Répond le jeune.

\- Oooooh... Lâche Clint un sourire mi-amusé, mi-conquis par sa réponse.

\- Pas dans ce sens là... Soupire Pietro puis se reprend. "Quoique..."

\- Petit filou. Lâche Clint en ricanant légèrement. Il délaisse les cheveux du sokovien pour passer ses doigts contre sa joue. Les hommes sourient comme des enfants, puis éclatent de rire.

Ils finissent par se calmer puis s'embrassent à nouveau doucement profitant l'un de l'autre, puis ils décident tout de même d'aller prendre une douche. À deux, mais ils se promettent de ne pas se toucher, ils commencent à comprendre qu'ils ont du mal à ne pas céder face à l'autre.

Sous la douche, les hommes finissent par céder, leurs volonté en prend un coup, puisqu'ils se savonnent mutuellement. Tout les deux tentent d'exciter l'autre sans craquer eux-même. C'est au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'ils finissent par sortir de la douche.

Le couple s'habit en choisissant de porter tout deux un costard. Pietro laisse Clint et va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. L'archer se dépêche de se préparer pour rejoindre son homme avant d'aller retrouver les autres.

Habillé, coiffé et parfumé, il frappe doucement à sa porte puis entre doucement. Le jeune sort de la salle de bain. Clint sourit face à Pietro. "C'est bien rare de le voir ainsi. Tu es très beau." Sursurre Clint.

\- Merci. Répond le jeune rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est bien rare de te voir ainsi. Ça te va bien... Murmure Clint en le déshabillant du regard.

\- Tu es sublime toi aussi. T'es trop sexy comme çà. Mais je crois que j'ai déjà dû te le dire. Avoue le jeune.

\- J'en ai pas souvenir. Lâche Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Lâche seulement le jeune. Les hommes sourient tout les deux, gênés de la situation.

Clint s'approche de Pietro puis attrape ses mains. "Bon... Je crois qu'il est temps de... Tout le monde se doute de ce qui se trame..." Chuhote Clint.

\- Tu veux qu'on leur dise? Demande Pietro en levant les deux sourcils.

\- Peut-être pas à tout le monde. Mais je vais pas pouvoir mentir à Nath bien longtemps. Une chose à la fois.. Chuchote Clint. "J'ai pas honte c'est pas ça. Après... C'est comme tu veux... " Se rattrape l'archer.

Pietro sourit. "Une chose à la fois." Reprend le sokovien. Clint sourit, il est soulagé que Pietro comprenne qu'il veuille en parler à Nath et seulement à elle. Les hommes échangent un baiser puis se serrent dans les bras. Leur étreinte est douce et longue, ils ne veulent plus se lâcher mais il va bien falloir.

Ils finissent par se détacher puis prennent le chemin pour rejoindre les autres. À l'approche des salles communes, ils entendent que l'ambiance est de la partie. Les rires et les cri jaillissent presque des murs. Leur entrée est remarquée, tous les habitants se retournent sur le couple.

\- Vous êtes beaux dis donc. Lance le chef. Les hommes le remercie puis s'assoient timidement à table.

\- On pensait que vous n'alliez jamais venir. Se moque Sam.

\- On a profité de dormir, c'est un crime? Se défend Pietro.

\- Non, bien sure que non. Lâche le faucon, puis après un petit moment de silence l'ambiance joyeux revient.

Pietro et Clint se mêlent aux conversations des autres et comprennent la bonne ambiance puisque leurs conversations tiennent sur Thor et sa nullité en terme de technologie terrienne. Notamment avec les objets électronique et domestique.

Le repas terminé, Clint propose aussitôt de débarrasser la table. Pietro l'en empêche et le fait à sa place. Clint comprend que c'est peut être le moment pour parler avec sa meilleure amie mais c'est il n'est pas prêt et Nath semble occupée. Il reste avec Wanda, sam et Pietro dans la cuisine pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

En revenant au salon, il remarque que la rousse n'est plus là, il inspire un moment et lui envoit un message.

* * *

 ***Nath***

13.47: nath t'es où?

 **13.47: Je prend un bain.**

13.47: Ok.

 **13.48:Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

13.48: Rien. Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais passée.

 **13.48: Clint dis-moi...**

13.48: Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

 **13.49: Il se passe un truc?**

 **13.49: Avec Pietro j'entend bien.**

13.49: C'était de çà que je voulais te parler.

 **13.49: Ok. Ramène ton verre et rejoint moi dans 20 minutes dans ma salle de bain.**

* * *

Clint range son portable en pouffant de rire. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, à-côté de Steve qui lit le journal. Tous ensemble ils regardent les informations puis comme convenu, Clint rejoint la cuisine pour prendre un verre et rejoindre Natasha.

Il monte jusqu'à la chambre de la rousse, entre doucement puis frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. "Nath c'est moi."

\- Vas-y entre. Lâche t-elle. Clint entre et découvre sa meilleure amie, un peignoir blanc sur les épaules, surmonté d'un col épais. Ses cheveux sont relevés par une pince, elle se passe de la crème sur le visage.

Clint lui montre son verre. Elle sourit, se retourne et attrape la bouteille sur une table d'appoint posée sur la baignoire. Elle verse un grand verre à Clint puis les deux amis trinquent ensemble; l'un avec un verre, l'autre avec une bouteille. "Nas drovia." Disent-ils en coeur. La rousse l'invite à s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle, s'assoit sur un siège en bois tropical.

\- Alors... Explique-moi tout. Dit aussitôt la veuve noire.

\- Je l'aime bien. Commence par dire Clint.

\- Tu peux commencer par le commencement s'il te plaît? S'amuse t-elle à dire.

\- Par où veux-tu que je commence? Demande t'il aussitôt.

\- Quand... On sait tous ici que Pietro est dingue de toi depuis le début mais toi... Depuis quand l'aimes-tu?

\- J'en sais rien Nath... Enfin... Je sais que ça correspond au moment où j'ai manqué d'amour envers Laura.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Murmure la rousse en buvant la bouteille par petites gorgées.

\- Je sais depuis quand je n'aime plus Laura mais aussi je sais pour quelles raisons maintenant. ..

\- Parce que tu l'aimais lui... Dit seulement la rousse en souriant.

\- Mes sentiments envers Laura se sont estompés depuis ultron. Je me suis demandé si c'était par rapport à la mission, aux pertes qu'on a eut... mais... C'est depuis Pietro en fait. Je me suis voilé la face...

\- Laura le sait? Demande calmement la femme

\- Non...

\- Vous êtes bien ensemble là?! Demande t-elle en fronçant les yeux, pour que Clint lui avoue.

\- Oui... Depuis quelques jours...

\- Quelques jours? Lâche la femme en levant un sourcil septique quand aux dires de son ami.

Clint pouffe de rire... "Je dois dire que cette foutue liste de Noël nous a rapprochée. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien. On en a déjà parlé toi et moi..." Murmure Clint, Nath acquiesce seulement et laisse parler Clint. "Et puis il s'est trahie quelque fois... Je pensais qu'il n'allait plus tenter."

\- Il a fini par le faire... Se rend à l'évidence Natasha.

\- Oui et non... Je... C'est moi qui ait fait le premier pas. Avoue Clint.

\- Sérieux? Demande t-elle surprise.

\- Oui... Avoue clint. Il boit enfin une grosse gorgée de vodka... Il relève les yeux vers son amie. "On dirait que t'es même pas surprise." Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ta sexualité. Confesse son amie en grimacant.

\- Sérieux... Lache Clint en grimacant ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça lui est venue à l'esprit.

\- T'as eu plein d'occasion mais tu refusais tout le temps. Se justifie la rousse.

\- J'étais marié ! Se défend le tireur choqué.

\- Ouais... Je sais pas... Je me suis toujours posée la question. Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai vu Steve débarquer sur l'heliporteur, je me suis dis... "Tiens il pourrait plaire à Clint." Avoue t-elle.

\- Naaaath... Arrête tes conneries. Râle le père de famille.

\- Mais avec le recul je me dis que vous êtes trop sérieux tout les deux. Se reprend t-elle.

\- Moi? sérieux? Lâche Clint en buvant une deuxième gorgée.

\- Ouais... D'accord... Quand t'es seul... Enfin sans Laura et les enfants... T'es pas aussi clean que tu pourrais paraître devant eux. Concède t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée à la bouteille. Le silence arrive. Nath boit quelques gorgée de plus puis reprend. "Vous allez bien ensemble Pietro et toi. Malgres vôtre différence d'âge." Ajoute t-elle.

\- C'est marrant mais... Mise à part que... Je me dis que... Bafouille Clint cherchant ses mots. Il s'arrête, boit une gorgée de son verre puis reprend. "J'ai eu des doutes sur ses sentiments à un moment donné. Je me suis dis qu'il avait fait connaissance d'autre jeune maintenant et que je devais plus trop lui plaire... Mais mise à part çà, la différence d'âge ne m'a pas forcément posé de problème. Avoue Clint, et à Nath, et à lui-même.

\- Tu comptes le dire à tes enfants? Demande la femme.

\- Ouh la. Une chose à la fois. Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir Clint. Lâche t-elle en basculant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais... Ben molto molto... Et puis je suis pas le seul à avoir un mot à dire. Pietro à son mot à dire et puis Laura aussi. Elle est leur mère. Faut que je commence par là déjà... Ajoute t'il.

\- Laura s'en doute déjà. Révèle la russe.

\- Pardon? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Elle aussi a eut un moment de doute sur ta sexualité. Ajoute t-elle.

\- T'es pas sérieuse... Souffle Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oh que si... Je crois qu'elle a comprit quand tu lui as présenté. Reprend t-elle.

\- Présenté quoi?

\- Pietro! Tu as présenté Pietro à Laura non? Demande t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Euh... Oui.. mais... on .. on était même pas encore ensemble. Se défend seulement Clint.

\- Et bien elle le croyait. Vous étiez sûrement pas très loin de l'être. Ajoute t-elle en roulant des yeux tout en souriant.

\- Mince... Tu pense qu'elle le sait. Demande t'il à présent paniqué.

\- Elle le croit en tout cas... Atteste Nath.

\- Merde. merde. Merde. Peste Clint.

\- Calme-toi Clint... Elle l'a pas mal pris... Bien au contraire. Elle ne veut que ton bonheur et elle a bien vu comme tu étais radieux... Et puis tes enfants ont l'air de l'apprécier également. Murmure la femme mais Clint semble paniqué... La femme s'approche et caresse ses cheveux. "Hey... Tu devrais lui parler... Présente le officiellement."

\- Hors de question. Lance Clint outré.

\- Elle n'est pas contre votre relation Clint... Elle me l'a dit. Moi j'y croyais pas. Je savais que Pietro craquait sur toi. Je pensais pas que c'était réciproque. Je lui ai dis qu'elle se trompait. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait vu le bonheur dans tes yeux lorsque tu le regardais.

\- Mon dieu... Elle a cru que.. Marmonne Clint.

\- Et c'est le cas à présent... Écoute... Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle n'est pas contre... Avoue-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dis. Enfin... Vous n'êtes plus marié. Tu n'as plus de compte à lui rendre. Elle comprendra... dis-lui pour votre relation. Et tu seras mieux. Et pietro aussi. Je suis sure qu'il meurt d'envie que tout le monde sache qu'il se tape le grand Hawkeye! lâche la femme en roulant des yeux, tout en ricanant du comportement enfantin du sokovien.

Clint rit également puis se calme. "Pour les Avengers, je veux bien te croire. Pour Laura je pense pas."

\- Parce que lui non plus ne sait pas qu'elle accepte .. appel-la... Profite c'est Noël. Tu vas bien appeler tes gosses ce soir... Laisse la boire une ou deux coupettes et elle sera tranquilou. Se moque Nath en riant.

\- Ouais ben moi aussi il va falloir que je bois une ou deux coupettes avant. Lâche Clint en grimacant.

\- Commence par finir ce verre là. Lance la femme qui a bien entamé la bouteille contrairement à Clint qui lui est à la moitié de son verre.

\- Ouais... Lâche t'il en regardant le liquide au fond de son verre.

\- Allez santé mon clintounet. Ajoute la femme en trinquant.

\- Santé ma natashou.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, tout le monde. Et voilà c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous a tout se même plu. Je suis de retour en période d'application donc je publierais en début d'après midi. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

.

 **Val:** hello, et oui Nath s'en doutait mais personne ne pensait que laura etait au courant. J'espère que la suite plaira. Gros bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

Ps: Si ça peut t'aider sur ce site ou autre. Tu peux traduire des sites en entier en copiant l'adresse de la page internet et en la collant sur la page Google traduction. Ça marche niquel. biz.

.

 **Holybleu:** hello, contente que sa réaction t'ai plu. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça aille bien. Bisou et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre vingt trois**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **24/12/2015: Noël**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite.

.

Clint se relève et soupire de soulagement, ça fait plus d'une heures que les amis se sont allongés sur le lit de Nath. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé tout les deux et ça leur fait du bien. Nath soupire elle aussi puis retourne dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, Clint lui, va rejoindre les autres pour préparer le réveillon de Noël.

Clint commence par passer par la cuisine. Steve, Rhodey et Tony s'affairent à la cuisine. Enfin. Rhodey et Steve cuisinent. Tony cherche à savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour les aider. Il sourit en voyant le génie vouloir mettre ala main à la patte, c'était bien rare de le voir ainsi. Et puis la cuisine n'est pas vraiment son truc. Il laisse le trio s'occuper de la cuisine et va rejoindre les autres.

Il découvre une belle table avec 12 couverts de mis. Des assiettes rectangulaires blanches sont disposés de part et d'autre, les verres à pieds sont parfaitement installé. Une traverse de table bleu ciel et tirée de chaque côté sur une nappe blanche. Les couvert en argent brillent de milles feux. Des bougies bleu, gris et blanches décorent la table ainsi qu une longue gruiralnde de perle argenté. Wanda et la vision installent quelques pierre imitation topaze bleu pour illuminer la table. Wanda parfait le tout avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages bleu et de tulipe blanches.

Il est tellement captivé par la table parfaitement décoré qu'il n'a même pas vu que son amant est derrière lui. Il se retourne seulement lorsqu'il entend Sam ronchonner.

\- Il fait quoi Tony?

Clint se retourne et découvre son amant assis sur un petit fauteuil, griffonnant sur quelques papiers le nom des invités. Et sam debout sur une chaise tenant de fixer une gruirlande électrique.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu en cuisine. Lâche seulement Clint. "Qu'est ce que tu fais toi?" Demande t'il à Pietro.

\- Wanda m'a demandé de faire des petits faire part pour les placements.

\- Ah... le plan de table quoi! Lâche Clint en se moquant légèrement du jeune.

\- Ouais c'est ça... Acquiesce le sokovien.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Demande Clint.

\- Rien tout est fini, tu arrives après la bataille mon ami. Se moque le faucon toujours un bras en l'air, attendant que Tony l'aide.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à décorer le sapin. Lâche Pietro.

\- Et se préparer. Parce que nous on est en pouilleux. Marmonne sam.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider à fixer cette guirlande parce que si tu attends Tony... Tu vas avoir des crampes. Se moque l'archer.

\- Pas de refus. Souffle le faucon.

Clint attrape une chaise, un cavalier et le plateau. Il aide comme prévu le faucon, puis descend et s'installe à côté de Pietro. Il regarde son plan de table. "Tu vas nous mettre où?"

\- Où je sais pas mais, tu seras entre moi et Nath. Dit le jeune fièrement.

\- Je suppose que toi, tu seras entre Wanda et moi. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Bingo. Bon pour le reste on verra. Dit Pietro en levant. Il réuni tout ses papiers puis se concerte avec sa soeur.

\- Moi je veux être entre deux femmes. Lance directement Tony qui rejoint enfin Sam.

Pietro soupire et pose le nom de Natasha.

\- Tu seras à coté de Pepper. T'inquiète pas. Ajoute sam. "Et Hill tiens."

\- Hill viens? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Oui ainsi que Coulson. Ajoute Tony.

\- C'est cool. Lance Clint, toujours heureux de voir ses collègues réunis.

\- Pour coulson oui, Hill moins... Elle me fait peur, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut l'étrangler. Lâche Tony.

\- Peut-être qu'elle le veut, fais gaffe quand tu vas au Shield, elle pourrait te tuer incognito et te laisser dans un coin. Ou dans une bouche d'aération. Se moque Clint.

\- Très drôle Legolas, très drole... Soupire Tony.

\- Mes amis! Lance un voix grave derrière eux.

\- Thor! Lance Clint. En serrant la main du dieu asgardien. C'est à ce moment que Rhodey et Steve rejoignent la troupe. Le groupe se pose quelques instant pour parler un peu avec le dieu. Thor leur raconte ses péripéties sur Asgard, puis Natasha arrive belle comme le jour.

Steve et Tony proposent de commencer la décoration du sapin, avant que Pepper Hill et coulson ne débarquent. Tous acquiesce et pressé de décorer l'arbre de Noël. En bon chef, Steve organise la mission.

C'est lui-meme et Thor s'occupent de placer le sapin. Tony et la vision installent les guirlande électriques. Natasha et Rhodey ont le devoir de sortir, puis de garnier le sapin de guirlande. Les jumeaux continuent à décorer la table. Sam et Clint finissent de décorer la pièce.

Les missions finis, tous les Avengers peuvent ainsi décorer le sapin de boules, de figurine, et de décoration en tous genre. Un peu avant de finir, Steve et Rhodey se réfugient à nouveau dans la cuisine pour préparer une petite petite collation.

Tout le monde se réunis autour des cookies fait par les garçons en buvant une bonne boisson chaude. Les conversations battent leur plein Pietro ne cesse de sourire, il se sent enfin un membre à part entière. Clint sent que c'est peut être l'instant où jamais d'informer les autres de leur relation mais avant ca, il faut qu'il lui en parle. L'archer attend que tout le monde partel se changer. Il ne reste que Thor, Nath et Pietro dans le salon. Clint se lance. "Pietro, je peux te parler deux minutes?"

Le jeune lève les yeux sur mon amant, il a l'air un peu perdu par cette demande. Natasha lui sourit amplement puis le jeune se lève et suit Clint jusque dans le petit salon. Clint s'assoit sur le canapé, Pietro l'épie debout sur le seuil de la porte. "Viens assied-toi va."

\- Quelques chose ne va pas? Demande le jeune inquiet. Clint sourit face a son angoisse.

\- Tout va bien Pietro, viens. Ajoute Clint en tapotant le canapé. Le jeune fini par rejoindre son amant sur la sofa.

Clint ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Il se repasse quelques phrases et fini par choisir l'une d'entre elles. "Nath est au courant pour nous. "

\- Ah bon... Et quelques ce qu'elle a dit? Demande le jeune légèrement stressé.

\- Elle... Elle est heureuse pour nous. Elle s'en doutait aussi. Clint inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et lâche. "J'ai bien réfléchi... Et... On a pas à avoir honte de nous. Ce sont nos amis... Et..."

\- Tu veux leur dire? Demande Pietro en se levant subitement.

\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée? Demande seulement l'archer en regardant son homme, sans se lever

\- Je sais pas... Tu les connais mieux que moi... Bafouille le plus jeune.

\- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes et eux nous aimes aussi... Je crois pas qu'ils seraient contre nous. Le silence s'abbat dans la pièce puis Clint se lève, il attrape les mains dans tremblantes du sokovien. "Je suis bien avec toi... Et j'ai envie que tout le monde sache pour quelles raisons je suis aussi heureux."

Le coureur plonge son regard dans celui de l'aîné. "Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres?"

\- Ils ne diront rien. Se défend seulement Clint.

\- Autant c'est facile d'assumer d'être en couple avec le fabuleux Hawkeye! Lâche le jeune la boule au ventre. " Autant c'est pas simple d'assumer d'être en couple avec un gamin comme moi." Ajoute t'il ensuite.

\- Premièrement, t'es pas un gamin Pietro et puis... Tu es le grand Quicksilver. Lance Clint en souriant, espérant que son vif d'argent. Le jeune bosse les yeux. Clint lâche une de ses mains et relève son menton. "Hey... Je t'aime... Et j'assume complétement mes choix." Ajoute Clint.

\- Tu veux vraiment officialiser ?

\- Officiliaser... J'aime bien ce mot. Officiliasons... Ce soir... Profitons de les avoir tous réunis... Propose Clint, décidé à tout leur avouer.

\- Tu sais que Hill et Coulson seront là. Bafouille Pietro.

\- Tu ne veux pas leur dire? Demande Clint en relevant les cheveux du sokovien.

\- Je veux pas que le shield soit au courant pour l'instant. Dit-il seulement en s'asseyant à niveau sur le canapé.

\- Hill et Coulson, ne sont pas le shield mais je comprends... Chuchote Clint en s'asseyant à nouveau lui aussi. Il attrape tout de même la main de Pietro entre les siennes.

\- Tu as l'air déçu. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Mais non je le suis pas... Se défend l'archer.

\- T'es sûre? Demande le sokovien en jouant maintenant avec les mains de Clint.

\- Mais oui... T'inquiète pas... Susurre Clint.

\- On peut toujours.. leur dire avant que Hill et Coulson arrivent. Propose le jeune.

\- Je veux pas te forcer chéri... Chuhute Clint.

\- Tu as raison, ils sont nos amis... Du moins ils sont les tiens. Lâche le jeune avant de prendre une grosse inspiration.

\- Ce sont les nôtres Pietro. Ajoute Clint.

\- Allons leur dire. Lâche subitement Pietro en se levant. Clint le regarde, étonné de son élan. Le jeune lève un sourcil. "Allez Clint..." Ajoute t'il. Clint ne comprend plus rien mais se lève lui aussi.

Le jeune prend ses jambes à son cou et s'en va mais Clint le retiens. "attend..." Le jeune s'arrête, Clint passe sa main sur sa joue, puis dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Allons-y maintenant."

Le couple rejoint illico Thor et Natasha. La vision et Steve sont déjà au salon. Rhodey et Wanda arrivent peu après. Clint regarde son Jules, il semble stressé. Sam débarque enfin, il ne reste plus que Tony. Clint voit dans le regard de Pietro qu'il est angoissé. Le jeune se lève dès que Tony entre enfin dans la pièce. Il regarde Clint et bloque dessus, aucun mot ne vient. Clint fini par se lever lui aussi. "Pietro et moi voudrions profiter d'être tous réunis pour... Clint se tais un instant puis lance tout de même. "Officialiser notre relation."

\- Quel relation? Demande Rhodey.

\- C'est pas vrai? Dit seulement Thor.

\- Nous sommes en couple... Ajoute Clint d'un calme olympien.

\- Depuis un petit moment.. Et... Bafouille Pietro, un peu confus.

\- On voulait profiter pour le vous dire. Abrége Clint soutenant son amant du regard.

\- Et bien... Je suis surpris. Lâche seulement vision.

\- Pas moi. Dit aussitôt la rousse.

\- Je le savais. Lâche sam.

\- Tu savais rien. Et je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt de l'ouvrir! Le met aussitôt en garde Pietro en le pointant du doigt.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dis. Se défends le faucon.

\- Ben continu à rien dire. Ajoute Clint.

\- On veut pas que le shield soit au courant pour l'instant. Réussit tout de même à dire Pietro.

\- On aimerait que vous pour l'instant vous gardiez ça pour vous. Informe Clint.

\- Y'a aucun souci les garçon. Lance le chef.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gay? Dit soudainement Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Non Tony on est deux mecs, on sort ensemble mais non on est pas gay. Se moque légèrement Clint.

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule? Demande tout de même Stark.

\- Un peu oui. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Félicitation... Je suis heureuse pour vous. Surtout pour toi mon clintounet. Lance la russe.

\- Félicitation. Lance tous chacun l'un après l'autre, puis Steve propose d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça. Tous acquiesce bien évidemment. Tony et Steve se chargent de l'apéro, puis tous lévent leur verre et souhaite au jeune couple tout le bonheur du monde. Dans un silence lié au bien être plus qu'à un silence morbide, ils boient leur coupe avant de recevoir le reste des invités pour le repas de réveillon.


	24. Chapter 24

Et voilà. Le dernier chapitre est la. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Je ferais peut être un épilogue. Que je publierais prochainement. J'ai déjà toute les idées il n'y a plus qu'à.

Je vous remercie pour tout vos comms. Et vous envoie plein de bisous.

Distribution de baiser:

 **Val**

 **Chocobi6**

 **Deryous50**

 **Misa**

 **Holybleu**

 **Lio-CJanton**

 **ga65800**

 **Orien503**

 **blurryboyy**

 **Arahila**

 **Elou14**

 **Frightangel**

 **Liiloou**

 **SunWing**

 **learodrigues65**

 **lustenvy18**

 **marco29830**

 **nagron**

 **Supercaaat**

 **lustenvy18**

 **planetmoon**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les pères Noël**

 **Chapitre vingt quatre**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **24/12/2015: Noël**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les Avengers sont encore dans le salon, lorsque Jarvis annonce la venue de Mademoiselle Potts, tous se lèvent, Sam et la Vision débarrassent les coupes à champagne. Les autres se précipitent tous pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Après avoir discuté un moment, le couple d'agent du Shield arrivent, ils peuvent enfin prendre l'apéro.

Ils décident de le prendre dans le salon, cachant sciemment la belle table dressée. L'ambiance arrive aussitôt, la musique retentie, les conservations arrivent, les langues se délient. Tout se passe au mieux au QG des Avengers. Clint et Pietro restent discret, bien que leur échangent de regard en disent long sur ce qu'ils ressentent.

Il est bientôt 21h, lorsqu'ils décident de passer à table. Cet année, comme ils sont nombreux, ils ont opté pour le traiteur. Tony a de bonnes connaissances et à réussit à se faire livrer par un traiteur New yorkais de renom. L'entrée se compose tout d'abord de crustacés et d'huitre, de saumon sur toast puis de foie gras poêlé sur de petits tournedos.

Tout le monde apprécie l'entrée, Stark ne semble pas lesigner sur les moyens. Le plat arrive sans trop tarder, les invités sont conquis par l'énorme Dinde aux marrons, sa sauce aux morilles et ses pommes duchesse. Un saumon en Bellevue ravie les filles qui ne sentent pas de manger aussi gras. Accompagné de carotte et de pomme terre glacées façon Vichy.

Après ce repas déjà bien consistant, le milliardaire propose un plateau de fromage de spécialité française. Peu d'entre eux apprécie pas ces mets, trop caloriques pour les uns, goût trop prononcé pour d'autre.

Tout le monde décident d'un commun accord de déballer les cadeaux. Clint se rend compte à ce moment qu'il ne savait pas que Hill, Coulson, Thor et Pepper seraient là. Il se sent mal, ils n'ont rien acheté. Steve lance le déballage.

\- Je propose qu'on offre notre cadeau commun à nos invités. Lance Steve.

\- Quel cadeau commun? Murmure Pietro à Clint.

\- J'en sais rien. Lui répond son amant.

\- On a rien acheté pour la femme de Stark... Souffle Pietro mal à l'aise

\- C'est pas sa femme. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Peu importe... Hill, Coulson et tout.. merde... Peste le jeune.

Steve emmène ses complices avec lui. Natasha, Wanda et Tony. Ils reviennent avec quatres paquets emballés avec le même papier cadeaux que ceux emballés la veille.

Les femmes reçoivent tout deux le même cadeaux. Elles le déballent, une parure de collier et boucle d'oreille, sertit de pierre Vert émeraude pour Pepper, opale pour Hill. Thor et Coulson obtiennent un bracelet, doré pour Coulson, un argenté pour Thor.

\- Steve nous a encore sauvé. Soupire Clint.

\- En même temps, je savais même pas qu'ils venaient. Soupir lui aussi Pietro.

\- Ouais moi non plus. Lâche Clint en grimacant.

\- Je propose qu'on déballe nos Cadeaux respectifs! Lance Steve.

Chacun se ru sur leur paquet, Clint s'assoit sur un canapé et déballe ses cadeaux. Il déballe celui de Steve et n'est pas trop surpris par ce présent. Deux places de concert pour "Dépêche mode." Il déballe ensuite celui de Sam, un porte feuille en cuir marron, Rhodey lui offre un service à champagne. Il se dit que ça leur servirait à Pietro et lui. Le service à whisky que lui a offert Tony également.

Le peignoir que lui offre la vision le fait sourire puisqu'il est violet clair et que les initiales CFB y sont inscrites. Le cadeau de Nath semble lourd, il sourit lentement lorsqu'il sort d'une boîte un nouvel étui à Glock. Les deux amis échangent un regard Clint lui montre l'étui vide, Nath lui montre son pistolet dénué d'étui. Ils rient puis replongent à nouveau dans leur déballage.

Clint déballe le cadeau de Wanda, il reconnait aussitôt la boîte, puisqu'elle provient de la même bijouterie. Il cherche le regard de Wanda lorsqu'il découvre une magnifique gourmette, avec trois lettres gravées. Ce n'est pas CFB cette fois, mais NPB. La jeune femme croise son regard puis Natasha s'approche de lui. "Je crois que c'est un chapeau de cowboy dans ce paquet Clint." Lâche la femme en désignant le paquet de Pietro à ses pieds. Clint ne réagit pas et reste bloqué sur la gourmette, la rousse remarque enfin le présent. "Nathaniel Pietro Barton." Murmure t-elle en voyant le bracelet.

Clint lève les yeux vers Natasha. La rousse voit qu'il est troublé par ce cadeau. Elle caresse lentement ses cheveux, puis Clint ferme les yeux, afin de se calmer. Il sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçoit l'emballage pitoyable de Pietro pour emballer le chapeau. "Effectivement c'est un chapeau de cow-boy." Lâche t'il en riant. En déballant le chapeau Clint aperçoit une autre cadeau emballé dans le chapeau. Il regarde la russe, puis celle ci lui sourit avant de se lever et de le laisser seul découvrir le vrai cadeau de son amant. .

Clint déballe délicatement l'emballage, puis son coeur bat à nouveau à toute allure. Il cherche son amant du regard. Il se lève. "Pietro ?" Cri t'il. Le jeune arrive face à lui en un millième de seconde.

\- Pourquoi tu cri Clint? Demande aussitôt le jeune, un paquet dans les mains.

\- Il est magnifique. Murmure Clint.

\- C'est une idée de ma sœur. tu as déballé son cadeau? Demande aussitôt le gamin.

\- Oui... Oui... Bafouille Clint. Il se mord la lèvre et repose ses yeux sur le pendentif, sur lequel repose une tête d'ange.

\- C'est ton fils. Murmure Pietro.

\- J'avais remarqué. Lâche Clint ricanant légèrement tout de même ému.

\- On a écrit sa date d'anniversaire au dos... Ajoute t'il.

Clint retourne le pendentif et découvre en route lettre. "Nathaniel Pietro Barton." suivit de "02/05/15". Clint relève aussitôt ses yeux, les larmes stagnent aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne tarde pas à entourer son amant de ses bras. Pietro le sert aussitôt contre lui, faisant abstraction aux autres. "Merci." Murmure seulement Clint ému.

Le jeune se détache de Clint, puis dévie son regard ne voulant pas croiser les yeux mouillé de Clint. "Je vais ouvrir ton cadeau, hein... Pour qu'on change de registre".

\- Pourquoi de registre ? Demande Clint.

\- Je sens que ... C'est à un cadeau qui me fera rire. Lâche le gosse en pouffant légèrement de rire.

\- Peut-être bien. Lâche Clint en riant les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune déballe son cadeau. Il regarde aussitôt Clint. "Cooool... Elle est trop belle! En plus j'en avais pas..."

\- C'est sûrement pour ça que t'arrives toujours en retard. Bien que tu te déplace à Mach 2. Ajoute encore Clint en grimacant.

\- je savais que c'était un cadeau empoisonné... Lâche le sokovien... Clint rit à sa réflexion. Le jeune reprend. "Tu te fouterais pas un peu de ma gueule?"

\- Jamais. Dit Clint avant de pouffer de rire lui aussi.

\- Elle est superbe... Lâche Pietro avant d'énulerer tous ses cadeaux. Sam rejoint les hommes et remerci Clint pour son katana. L'archer le met en garde. "ce n'est pas un jouet faucon! Fais gaffe à pas te couper."

Après que tout le monde ait déballé leur cadeau, Steve décide avec l'aide des jumeaux de préparer un bon café pour finir ce repas, bien que le dessert arrivera ensuite.

Il est déjà près de 0h, Clint décide de se mettre à l'écart et d'appeler ses enfants avant qu'ils ne se couchent et que le réseau soit trop perturbé. Il s'isole dans le petit salon, loin des Avengers et des leur invités. Il s'installe dans le sofa, les Barton décrochent directement.

"Allô..."

\- Allo papa... Joyeux Noël. Lance une petite voix bien aiguë.

\- Joyeux noël ma puce... lance directement le papa heureux d'entendre la voix de sa fille.

\- Demain tu viens? Demande aussitôt la petite.

\- Oui mon cœur. Rassure t-il aussitôt.

\- Super... Nany et papy ils sont à la maison. Ils m'ont apporté plein de jouer. Lance la petite enjouée.

\- Ah.. t'es contente? Demande aussitôt le papa.

\- Oh oui... Je te passe Cooper. Abrége Lila.

\- D'accord... Bisous ma puce... Dit il aussitôt mais la petite a déjà passé le combiné à son frère.

\- Papa.

\- Hey... salut mon grand, bon réveillon. Déclare Clint.

\- À toi aussi. Répond seulement l'aîné de la famille.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es gâté?

\- J'ai eu un jeu... Mais... C'est ça va pas pour ma console. Maman ira l'échanger. Informe aussitôt Cooper.

\- D'accord. Tu t'amuses bien? Demande tout de même le père, qui aurait tout de même souhaiter fêter ce réveillon avec sa famille bien qu'il ne dise le contraire.

\- Ça va... Et vous... Ça doit être la fête... Lâche le gosse.

Ça va... J'aurais préféré être avec vous... Avoue Clint. "mais on se verra demain hein..." Bafouille le père ému.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas... Dis premièrement Cooper. "Et puis on a l'habitude." Ajoute t'il ensuite. Clint reste bouche bée par la dernière déclaration. Il le sait qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment présent. "Mais je t'en veux pas papa." Reprend le gamin sentant la gène occasionnée.

\- Merci mon grand. Fini par dire Clint, tout de même retourné. "Et Nathaniel? Il dort? "

\- Oui... Je te passe maman, elle a un truc à te dire. Lâche Cooper. Clint entend le combiné passer de main en main puis la voix de Laura retentit dans son oreille.

\- Clint?

\- Laura.. joyeux Noël! Lâche t'il seulement.

\- Joyeux Noël Clint! Lance aussitôt la brune.

\- Alors... comment. Ça se passe? Demande le père.

\- Ça va plutôt bien... Ça fait bizarre. Avoue t-elle.

\- De?

\- C'est le premier Noël où... J'allais dire que ... tu ne sois pas là mais là cette fois c'est différent... Enfin demain tu seras là... Tu seras là? Demande encore l'ex madame Barton.

\- Mais oui... je te l'ai promis... T'inquiète pas pour ça. Ajoute Clint, la gorge serrée d'entendre Laura parler ainsi.

\- Tant mieux... Les enfants ont été gâté. Lâche seulement la mère, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à Clint... Enfin... Plus trop quoi dire...

\- Je me doute bien... tes parents les ont toujours pourris gâtés... C'est pas un reproche Laura! Se rattrape Clint comme il le peut.

\- Je sais bien... murmure seulement Laura.

\- Demain on doit venir pour quel heure Nath et moi? Demande Clint.

\- Vers 12h. Ça va?

\- Oui... Oui, oui. Dit seulement Clint... Le silence arrive puis Laura fini par le couper.

\- Lila est en train de s'endormir... Et vous comment ça se passe? Demande t-elle.

\- Ça va... Les jumeaux m'ont offert... Je te les montrerai demain.

\- D'accord... En parlant des jumeaux... Bafouille la femme. Le coeur de Clint bat la chamade... Laura reprend. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais proche d'eux... Et... Les enfants l'aime bien." L'aime et non les aime. Forcément ils n'ont jamais vu Wanda, se dit Clint.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelques chose Laura. Coupe Clint mais la femme le coupe aussitôt.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Clint... Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire quoique se soit je sais que parfois tu as du mal avec les mots. Murmure Laura qui a l'air de se mettre à l'écart des enfants et de ses parents.

\- Nath pense que... Je dois te le dire...

\- Ça te ferait peut être du bien... C'est vrai... Bon écoute... Mes parents m'attendent... Et les enfants commencent à etre fatigué. Je... Je voulais te demander si ... Laura inspire une longue bouffée puis lâche. "Je voudrais inviter les jumeaux demain midi."

\- Pardon... T'es sûre que..

\- Je pense que ça leur ferait plaisir et puis.. et puis je trouve ça normal... Ajoute Laura.

\- D'accord... Je... Je leur en parlerais...

\- Clint?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi... Je suis heureuse pour vous. Chuchote Laura.

\- Laura dis pas ça...

\- Oh.. je te connais Clint... Je sais que ça te gêne mais je tiens à toi, et je veux que ton bonheur... Tu as l'air heureux et ça me va. ..Bon... On se dit à demain. 12h. Abrége Laura. "Oubli pas les cadeaux des enfants... Ils ont hâte." Dit tout de même Laura.

\- T'inquiète surtout pas... À demain.

\- À demain .

Clint raccroche et reste un instant seul au calme, dans le petit salon, puis Natasha le rejoint. "Hey Hawkeye! Ta drogue est servie." Lâche la rousse en riant. L'archer la regarde les larmes aux yeux. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

\- On sera quatre ... À aller à la ferme demain.

\- Quatre?

Clint regarde son téléphone puis regarde son amie à nouveau. "Laura a inviter les jumeaux."

La rousse sourit doucement. "C'est une bonne nouvelle Clint. Tout va bien se passer. Elle est heureuse pour toi, je te l'ai dis..."

\- Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Pietro...

\- Qu'il est invité avec Wanda et moi chez ton ex femme en tant qu'ami ou qu'il est invité en tant que ton amant?

\- Les deux.

\- Oui... Ça va le stresser c'est sure, mais au moins cela sera fait... Et de toute façon, stressé ou pas, c'est une pile électrique ton mec. Clint soupire à la réflexion de Nath. Si déjà sa meilleure amie lui lance des piques, il n'imagine même pas les autres. "Allez... Barton... Café!" Râle la rousse en battant des mains.

Clint se lève puis range son téléphone. Ils suit son amie à table. Ils s'installent entre Pepper et Hill. Et déguste son café, maintenant devenu presque froid.

La soirée continu et l'ambiance est toujours aussi bonne. Jarvis est déclaré disc jockey et enchaîne les tubes, puis vient l'heure du dessert. Sam propose de sabrer le champagne avec son katana mais personne ne veut passer la soirée à l'hôpital. Natasha désigne Rhodey, clin d'œil à son cadeau.

Steve, Natasha et Wanda s'occupent des desserts. Tout le monde est émerveillé par le dessert. "Mousse de clémentines sur gelée de champagne recouverte d'une sphère de chocolat au lait" annonce Tony forcément.

Tout le monde dégustent ce dessert avec délectation et enchaînent les bouteilles de champagnes. La soirée continue encore, le groupe d'ami, enchaînent les coupes de champagnes, il est 3h du matin lorsque Clint décide d'avertir le jeune qu'ils sont invité demain. Il profite qu'il feuillette son comics collector pour passer derrière lui. Il dépose seulement ses mains sur ses hanches puis lui chuchote à l'oreille. "Ne te couche pas tard. Nath, toi et ta soeur venez avec moi chez Laura."

Le jeune se retourne surpris par cet annonce. "Et... En quel honneur?"

\- Nath parce qu'elle est une très vieille amie... Clint allait en dire plus mais il ne sait plus comment amener la chose. "Toi parce que tu es mon p'tit ami." Lance simplement Clint.

\- Elle va se douter ! Lâche Pietro aussitôt ne comprenant pas la déclaration.

\- Se douter de quoi Pietro. Je viens de te dire qu'elle t'invite car tu es mon petit ami. Précise l'archer.

\- Elle est au courant? Demande le jeune à nouveau angoissé.

\- Elle le sait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi je crois... Bon allez... Je vais me coucher... À demain. chuchote Clint en lui souriant pleinement.

\- Attends... Tu veux que ... Je monte avec toi. Décide Pietro.

\- Profite de ta soirée. Mais je te saque de bon heure... Ta montre fait alarme au cas où. Lâche Clint avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Les hommes se sourient comme des enfants, Clint hésite un instant puis franchit le pas et dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant qui reste pétrifié par ce baiser devant toute l'Assemblée. "Joyeux Noël Pietro." Chuchote Clint avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Joyeux Noël Clint."

 **Fin.**


	25. Épilogue

Un petit épilogue sur le repas de Noël chez Barton. Bonne lecture. Kiss. Aline.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les** **pères Noël**

 **E** **pilogue.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

C'est une journée très speciale aujourd'hui. Il est à l'arrière de la voiture en compagnie de son bien aimé, qui tente de le rassurer. Natasha et Wanda, à l'avant ne cessent de pipeletter. Clint a laissé Nath prendre le volant, et s'est assis à l'arrière avec Pietro. Ainsi côte à côte, il peut rassurer Pietro quant au déroulement de la journée, il peut le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux, il peut le câliner un peu. De son côté, Pietro, lui, est angoissé à l'idée de voir les enfants de son petit ami et Laura, son ex épouse. Le jeune a vécu tant de chose durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il a appris à connaître l'archer, l'a même apprivoisé, il s'est laissé prendre au jeu de la séduction.

Quant il voit le panneau en direction de Easton. Pietro sent son cœur battre à tout allure. Clint lui a souvent dis qu'arrivé près de Easton, il n'était plus loin de la ferme.

Pietro se mord la lèvre, son cœur bat la chamade, et il sent que ses mains sont moites. Clint remarque aussitôt la tête changeante de Pietro ll sert sa main dans la sienne et tente de le rassurer. Laura avait complètement approuvé. De toute façon elle, le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Clint sourit lorsque Nath se gare devant chez lui, enfin devant la ferme. Ils laissent les cadeaux dans la voiture, c'est le père Noël qui les ramera. Les quatres Avengers descendent, Clint rassure Pietro une dernière fois, tout se passera bien. Bien que les enfants ne soient pas encore au courant. Chaque chose en son temps.

Clint entre le premier puis fais entrer les demoiselles suivi de Pietro. Un dernier regard vers le coureur puis le couple entre également dans le salon. Lila saute dans les bras de Nath puis aperçois Pietro et déserte aussitôt les bras de la rousse pour ceux du blond platine. Cooper leur dit timidement bonjour à tous, puis Laura vient les aceuillir. "Bonjour." Lâcha Clint en embrassant son ex épouse sur la joue.

\- Bonjour. S'exclama la maîtresse de maison.

\- Bonjour Laura, merci de nous accueillir. Lança aussitôt la rousse.

\- C'est un plaisir Nath.

\- Bonjour. Dit timidement Wanda. "Merci de cette invitation."

Lila dans ses bras, Pietro ne sait pas comment réagir mais l'ex épouse de son compagnon le met de suite à l'aise.

\- Bonjour madame. Bafouille t'il.

\- Clint, tu peux dire à ce charmant garçon d'arrêter de m'appeler madame. Ça me rajeunit pas.

\- Je t'appelle tout le temps comme ça. Se défend Clint en riant.

\- Oui ben, tu es plus vieux que moi, tu es un vieillard, n'est ce pas Pietro? Lâche t-elle en souriant à Pietro. Il lui rend un sourire timide puis Laura reprend. "Allez entrons..." Lança Laura en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Tout le monde fait la connaissance de Wanda puis la maîtresse de maison les invite à passer à table.

Laura est souriante, elle est heureuse de recevoir tout ce monde. Elle sert directement l'apéro devant les enfants surexcités. La conversation à bien du mal à démarrer. Aussi bien Pietro que Wanda est gêné. Mais heureusement Natasha détend l'atmosphère et les conversation arrivent peu à peu à se faire naturellement.

La maîtresse de maison apporte vite les entrées, et les conversations portent à présent sur chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Les entrées à présent terminées, Laura sert les plats avec l'aide de Natasha et de Wanda. Clint profite que les enfants ont le dos tournés pour rassurer Pietro encore une fois.

Le jeune s'est mis debout et regarde quelques photos. Clint se poste à ses côtés. "Leur première photo à l'école, à deux, je veux dire."

\- Ils sont trop mignon. Murmure Pietro les bras croisés devant le cadre.

\- Ça va... Pas trop stressé ? Lui demande tout de même Clint.

\- Un peu...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Laura a l'air ravie de votre présence.

\- Elle est très gentille.

\- La gentillesse est une de ses plus grandes qualités. Natasha fait irruption dans la pièce et dépose un grand plat puis les deux autres femmes suivent. Tout le monde s'installent à nouveau à table y compris les enfants qui ont lâché le poste de télévision.

Laura a installé Pietro à gauche de Clint. Natasha est face à Clint, elle a Wanda à ses côtés. Cooper s'est installé à côté de la sokovienne, ou plutôt Lila s'est installé à côté de Pietro et Cooper n'eut pas le choix de s'asseoir face à sa petite sœur. Nathaniel est en bout de table entre Clint et Natasha , Laura est à l'autre bout de la table ayant ses enfants de chaque côté.

Durant le repas Nath , Clint et Laura parlent de la famille et des enfants, pendant que Wanda et Pietro écoutent calmement les anecdotes de la famille Barton.

Clint est heureux de voir tout ceux qui comptent autour de lui. Il sourit sans cesse, il est sans doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il est en compagnie de son ex épouse, la mère de ses enfants, de ses trois beaux enfants. De sa meilleure amie, d'une amie récente à laquelle il tient et puis il y a Pietro. Celui qui lui fait envie d'avancer et de sourire.

À la fin du repas, Clint pose sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro, celui ci à l'air surpris mais laisse la main de son petit ami sur sa jambe. sous la table, personne ne voit rien et tant mieux, Pietro se dit que peut-être que Clint est stressé lui aussi, si c'est le cas, c'est légitime, vu la situation.

Les enfants sont sortis de table, ils sont surexcités. Laura demande de l'aide à Clint pour débarrasser la table et vite passer au dessert au vue de l'impatience des mini Barton. Ou mini agents comme les appellent Tony Stark. Clint se lève, laissant les trois agents seuls et accompagne son ex épouse à la cuisine.

\- Ça va, il n'a pas l'air trop stressé. Lâche Laura.

\- Tu plaisante... Il est pétrifié oui...

Laura pose une main réconforte sur son épaule. "Tu as l'air si heureux."

Clint voudrait bien confirmer ses dires mais il ne le fait pas, par pur respect. Les parents se regardent et fronçent les yeux lorsque les enfants crient dans le salon puis ils se sourient, ils ont l'air tellement heureux eux aussi .

\- Vivement qu'ils déballent leur cadeaux, ils sont surexcités. Lâche Clint.

\- Oh, en parlant de cadeau, ma mère m'a offerte une belle broche, je te la montrerais la prochaine fois. Clint acquiesce et lave quelques couvert pour le dessert. Laura remarque alors le bracelet de Clint. "Tu as l'air d'avoir été gâté toi aussi."

\- Moi?

\- Ce bracelet c'est Pietro qui te l'a offert?

\- Ah euhhh. Non. Dit-il en le regardant. "c'est Wanda."

\- NPB? Dit-elle en comprenant directement ses initiales.

\- Oui... Pietro... Il m'a offert un pendentif, avec un ange gravé dessus.

\- Montre. Lâcha t-elle en saisissant le pendentif entre ses doigts. "Nathaniel Pietro Barton." Annonce t-elle à haute voix. "2 mai 2015... Il est magnifique, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi. Et toi que lui as '-tu offert?"

Clint ricane et lance. "Une montre, il est toujours en retard."

\- Pour quelqu'un qui court plus vite qu'un avion, c'est le comble. Ajoute Laura en riant. Clint rit aussi, puis l'ancien couple se calme. "Bon allez... Allons servir ce dessert avant que nos enfants deviennent fou."

Clint acquiesce et emporte assiette, cuillère, et verre. Il dépose tout sur la table, puis il va chercher les bouteille de champagne. Laura, elle, dépose l'immense bûche glacée. Les jumeaux et Nath mettent la table puis Clint revient avec ses bouteilles. Laura sert tout le monde puis Clint débouchonne la bouteille et sert tout le monde.

\- Bon... Ben, joyeux Noël. Lance Laura.

\- Joyeux Noël. Lance tout le monde. Tous, se lève et chacun trinque. Clint lance un sourire de remerciement en trinquant avec Laura, la remerciant d'être aussi compréhensive. Il fait un clin d'oeil à Nath. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour qu'ils se comprennent ses deux là. Il trinque ensuite avec Wanda avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'elle soit parmis eux. Puis termine avec Pietro avec lequel il échange un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient a cet instant. Les enfants eux, commencent déjà à manger se souciant pas de trinquer. Puis les adultes les copient, dégustant cette bûche glacée.

Le dessert n'est pas long pour se terminer et les enfants s'impatientent. Laura les emmène à l'étage accompagnée de Natasha, puis Clint et les jumeaux vont chercher les cadeaux.

Clint profite de cet instant pour voir si son Jules va bien. Il le voit sourire en attrappant fièrement les cadeaux, c'est qu'il va bien. Se dit Clint.

Ils déposent tout en dessous du sapin, puis les enfants déboulent en trombe. Ils déballent aussitôt leur cadeaux. Cooper et Lila se mirent d'accord pour ouvrir les cadeaux de tante Natasha, et des jumeaux car ils ont pensé à prendre des choses qu'ils avaient reçu la veille pour le leur offrir.

Lila reçois un presse livre en forme d'elfe par les jumeaux offert la veille de Pietro à sa soeur. Cooper recoit les comics collector que Pietro avait reçut de sa soeur. Nathaniel découvre une petite peluche en forme de lapin, toute bleu. Clint remarque les traits de son sokovien émut par cette offrande. Cette peluche a l'air d'avoir vécu et tous comprennent que cette peluche est à l'un des deux Maximoff.

Cooper ouvre ensuite le cadeau de tante Natasha. Un casque virtuelle siglé Stark industrie, il en a rêvé. Lila recoit une voiture pour ses barbies. Nathaniel, une maisonde jardin à construire.

Puis ils déballent les cadeaux de leurs parents. Deux jeux vidéos récent pour Cooper et une maison de poupée pour Lila. Pour Nathaniel, ils ont opté pour un mobile.

Il est à présent temps pour les adultes d'ouvrir leur cadeaux. Laura décide d'offrir les siens pour commencer. Elle offre à son ex mari, un cadre géant de leurs enfants, il en est émut. À Natasha, une veste en cuir, chinée dans une braderie. Aux jumeaux, elle a déniché tout juste la veille, deux écharpes, bleu, pour le sokovien, rouge pour la sokovienne. Les jumeaux sont émut, et on peut voir dans leur yeux toute l'émotion qu'ils ressentent de recevoir des cadeaux et d'être "en famille"

Natasha décide que c'est son tour qui offre un service à thé. Laura rit à ce cadeau car Clint, qui grimace, avait cassé, il y a deux mois la belle théière que Laura avait eut de sa grande tante.

Les jumeaux consentent à offrir leur cadeaux à Laura. Comme avec les enfants, ils ont choisi d'offrir les cadeaux reçu la veille. Ils offrent un beau bougeoir en forme d'elfe. La dame est touchée et Clint l'est lui aussi, se rappelant du jour de l'achat de ce cadeau.

Clint décide offrir la sorbetière que Laura attend depuis plus d'un an, elle est ravie, puis il sortit une veste camouflage qu'il dépose sur les épaules du jeune.

\- Mais... Lâche Pietro.

\- Tu l'aimais bien... Se justifie seulement Barton.

\- Tu l'as acheté ? Bafouille Pietro les yeux rond.

\- Bah, non, je l'ai volé, mais, oui, je l'ai acheté. S'amuse de dire Clint.

\- J'avais même pas vu. Marmonne Pietro émut.

\- Trop occupé à chercher un cadeau pour les autres. Le défend Clint.

Le jeune se mord la lèvre puis passa la veste. "Je l'adore."

\- Je sais... Murmure Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les hommes se sourient comme des gamins, les joues de Pietro commencent à rougir. Clint a trop d'envie d'embrasser son sokovien à ce moment mais il se retient de le faire et rompt ce moment de magie, gêné d'être aussi mielleux avec son amant devant son ex épouse. "Bon ... on le prend ce digestif."

Tout le monde acquiesse et s'installe dans le canapé. Les enfants grimpent dans leurs chambre, voulant installer leurs nouveau jouets, c'est aussi l'heure de la sieste pour Nathy, Laura s'en occupe et le met au lit.

Wanda et Natasha discutent tranquillement puis Clint voit Pietro s'éclipser de la pièce et sortir, il le rejoins illico. "Hey..." Dit-il en voyant son homme emmitoufflé dans sa veste se protégeant du froid.

Le jeune se retourne un instant puis reporte son regard sur le paysage. Clint s'approche et l'entoure de ses bras. "Ça va..." Murmure l'archer.

Le jeune hoche simplement de la tête. "Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas fêté Noël. En famille je veux dire... "

\- Ce sera sûrement pas la dernière Pietro. Chuchote t'il à son oreille. "Laura t'apprécie beaucoup."

\- Je sais pas comment elle fait pour accepter tout ça. Avoue Pietro.

\- Ça, c'est son fardeau, et le mien, toi t'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Je t'aime Pietro, et elle le sait...

Le jeune se retourne, le regarde un instant puis enlace le cou de l'archer qui le prend dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Clint... Je t'aime tellement."

Le silence arrive sur le perron, les hommes profitent du silence. Pietro relève la tête puis Clint dépose le baiser qu'il aurait tant aimé donner quelques minutes plutôt.

\- Merci pour la veste. Murmure le sokovien.

\- De rien... Merci pour ton doudou... Dit ensuite Clint.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est mon doudou?

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux... Nathaniel en prendra soin... lui affirme le plus vieux.

\- Vous venez les garçons? Pietro se détache illico, réalisant avec soulagement que ce n'est que Natasha et non Laura. Clint attrappe tout de même la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'emmène jusque salon. Il défait tout même son emprise arrivé au niveau de Laura. Wanda et Natasha ont préparé le digestif, café, et liqueur pour qui en veut. Clint et Natasha sont les seuls à en boire.

Ils restent ainsi pendant une grosse heure à papoter puis il est temps d'y aller. Clint embrasse son ex épouse la remerciant de le comprendre si bien. La femme, justement, embrasse le compagnon de son ex époux, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de prendre bien soin de lui. Les enfants descendent à nouveau embrassant tout le monde. Dans la voiture, Pietro est ailleurs Clint s'inquiéte. "Ça ne va pas ?"

\- Si... Elle.. Laura m'a dit que.. de prendre soin de toi... Bafouilla Pietro.

Clint sourit. "Et donc?"

\- Bah... Ça fait bizarre de se dire que.. ta femme...

\- Mon ex femme... Et donc T'as surtout intérêt de le faire. Lache Clint. "De prendre soin de moi." Lâche t'il en souriant de biais. Le jeune sourit et se recroqueville dans les bras de son petit ami, la vie lui sourit à présent.

 **Fin.**


End file.
